The new students at Cross academy
by moonshadow427
Summary: A new Pureblood comes with a 'pet' but that pet has other ideas. She hates him and hates everything he stands for. He's planning something big that may end life at Cross Academy as we know it. Can she stop it? Or will she die trying? R&R PLEASE! ZeroXOC!
1. Chapter 1

Vampire knight Fanfic 1-

This was written before even Yuuki knew about Zero being a vampire. And that's it. Ya….

VK Disclaimer

(Amazing disclaimer I know I worked really hard on it)

"Have you heard, there's a new student coming today to the Day class." Yori said to her best friend as they walked to the dorm.

"What? I hadn't heard. Who are they, boy? Girl?" Yuuki said getting excited.

"I heard it's a girl. I also heard that she refused to wear the girl's uniform so she was forced to wear the boy's." Yori giggled thinking about how funny that must look.

Yuuki suddenly snapped her fingers and pointed to the sky, remembering what she originally wanted to tell Yori,

"Oh ya I almost forgot! There's a new student coming to night class too! He should be arriving tonight."

Any girl within hearing distance turned and stared at Yuuki, their eyes huge, "A new might class student!"

and then the entire schoolyard was full of squealing girls. Yuuki sighed knowing she shouldn't have said that so loud.

"Well I gotta go, bye Yori!"

Yuuki turned to leave but was stopped by her friend,

"Where are you going you need to help me with my homework!"

Yuuki turned and rubbed the back of her head, embarrassed.

"Well I need to go help the two new students settle into their new homes. Sorry Yori!"

she said as she ran off. Yori sighed and went to her room to start her homework.

I stepped out of my car and walked towards the large iron gates, not even sparing my "parents" a good-bye and ignoring theirs. I knew they were false. They didn't like me. I didn't like them, end of story. All I had with me was a single over the shoulder bag and a suitcase nothing more, nothing less. Beside me was my "brother" who was enrolling at the same school but the class for the "Different" students. I sighed and walked forward, never looking back.

When we got through the gate a very chipper brown haired girl and a disinterested, cold silver haired boy greeted us. They led us to the Chairman's house with the brown haired girl, Yuuki, chatting non-stop and it was giving me a killer headache. The other boy, Zero, was just walking behind us occasionally glaring at my "brother" and his hand kept twitching towards his coat as if he wanted to grab something but he kept stopping himself. We just followed Yuuki and didn't even look at each other. Why should we? Were not even siblings. That's just our cover story; I'm really just a girl who found out to much so I needed to be supervised. Ya, that's going well for him, I'm surprised he even found me to bring me to this academy. When we got to the Chairman's office I had to resist the urge to run away. The chairman was so…annoying. He hugged Yuuki and then when he got punched for trying to hug Zero he started crying like a child. To get his attention I cleared my throat, ya there are two other people in this room as you may've forgotten. The Chairman turned to us and started to greet happily.

"You must be the new students! I'm Chairman Cross. It's a pleasure to meet you. Zero, Yuuki, if you didn't already know, this is Luna Kurchi and her brother Zane Mi. Luna will be in your class Yuuki and Zane will be in the night class."

He gave Yuuki a meaningful look, which made me laugh.

"You don't need to hide it. I know about the night class and I know about Zane. The fact that he's a pureblood and all."

This earned me some glares and some shocked faces. I just remained calm and ignored them staring out the window watching a hawk hunting. Someone cleared their throat to call my attention back to them and I did but only after the hawk was out of sight. I raised an eyebrow questioningly Cross smiled and started explaining the schedule and dorm arrangements, I got my own dorm sweet, and of course rules. I blocked out most of them but when he looked pointedly at Zane and said, "No feeding on school grounds" I started paying attention again.

"Well you may go except Zero and Luna I need to ask you two something."

I held back and so did Zero but he looked even less happy than before, if that's even possible.

"Yes?"

I tried to act polite but I didn't work right, I don't really like people so I'm not good with politeness. Cross ignored it,

"You know about the night class as you said."

I nodded wondering where he was going with this I looked over at Zero and saw her was giving the Chairman a death glare, now I was a little worried.

"How would you like to be an academy Perfect?"

He asked with a high, excited voice. I stared at him than glanced at Zero who was alternating glares between Chairman and I.

"Uh, what do Perfects do?"

I'm suspicious but that's not new, I'm always suspicious.

"Well their job is to keep the Day class and the Night class away from each other so to avoid any, mishaps."

He said seriously for the first time since I've met him. I figured I had nothing better to do after curfew so I shrugged,

"Sure, why not?"

Cross fell back into the overly perkiness state and looked like he was about to hug me but one death glare stopped him dead in his tracks. Zero glared,

"I don't see why I'm here." Huh, so that's what his voice sounded like.

Cross waved his hand and just smiled gaining him two glares.

"Now go show Luna to the dorm."

Zero looked shocked, (he has other emotions besides pissed, shocking),

"But- I'm not allowed to go to the girl's dorm."

"Oh that's right! Hmm oh well go anyway!"

The Chairman than shoved the two out the door. Zero sighed and began walking away. I had to run to catch up to him.

"Yes it's good to meet you to."

I grumbled, I may not exactly like people but I do like to be at least slightly noticed!

"Did you say something?"

Zero said in a voice lacking emotion (Shocking 0_o)

"Nope."

We walked the rest of the way in silence. In about two minutes I saw a large brick building with a beautiful landscaping and a lot of windows. It was long and looked like a freaking mansion. As soon as we saw it Zero stopped.

"Here's your dorm. I believe the chairman said you were in room…"

"13, unlucky number 13."

I smirked earning "what-is-wrong-with-you" look from Zero which I shrugged off, grabbed my bags and walked into the dorm.

I found my room easily and sat down on the bag. My room was boring, a single bed, mirror and a closet. The walls were white with a black border. I was getting tired just looking at it so instead I unpacked all my things and crawled into bed and fell asleep quickly. I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on my door. I am _not_ a morning person so I grumbled looked to see if what I was wearing was appropriate, it was shorts and a long sleeve shirt that's fine by my book, and walked over to the door and opened it. Yuuki stood there holding a uniform with my name on it.

"Here you need to get ready school starts in a half-hour."

I nodded and closed the door in her face. I shook out the uniform and smiled. They remembered that I _refuse_ to wear a skirt so they gave me a girl's uniform shirt and a boy's uniform pants, yay. I put on my mixed up uniform and went to brush my hair. I walked over to the mirror to admire my outfit. It went perfectly with my look. My black hair was long and had silver streaks going through it. My eyes were a bright purple and I had light from never being allowed outside but escaping every once and a while. Then I heard Yuuki yelling from outside,

"You're going to be late if you don't hurry!"

I grabbed my bag and ran out the door, colliding with Yuuki.

"I'm sorry!"

I said rubbing my head.

"It's ok but we need to be hurry we're going to be late on your first day of classes."

She stood up and offered me her hand.

"Thanks."

I grabbed her hand and stood up. Then picked up my bag and we both ran towards the school. She smiled as I was able to stay with her the whole time even when we had to sprint for about a half mile and jump over walls. As we reached the school we slowed down to a walk to catch our breath even though it wasn't really needed.

"You kept up well. That's good I should ask the Chair- I mean father if you could become a perfect."

I looked at her in surprise, "You mean he didn't tell you? I already am a Perfect."

Yuuki looked shocked for a second but then she smiled.

"That's good, Zero's been complaining that there aren't enough Perfects for babysitting those "Disgusting blood suckers".

Yuuki and I laughed at that as we walked into class, thankfully the bell hadn't rung yet. I walked over to the teacher's desk and Yuuki went to her desk. The teacher looked up just as the bell rang. He stood up and gestured for me to follow. We walked up to the front of the class and the teacher called the class to attention.

"We have a new student here today!"

The class said hello but I could tell it was just because they had to. I smiled, slightly evilly I believe, and studied my new classmates, as I said before if you were listening I am very paranoid. The class looked ok but I did have to glare at a few boys who were staring at me, they quickly looked away. Go sit wherever there's an open seat. I looked around most the seats were filled except for the seats around Zero, great. I sighed and walked over to sit near Zero. I heard gasps of shock then whispers. I don't like whispers especially when they are most likely about me.

"WHAT?"

I glared at the class everyone looked away and the teacher ignored me. Yuuki turned around to explain,

"Zero scares people around here. That's why no one sits around him. And usually if someone gets brave and tries he glares at them and tells them to leave. But your still there and he didn't snap at you in fact he's not even glaring at you!"

Her eyes widened in shock and I just rolled my eyes I noticed Zero did too. The teacher stared talking about some war that happened a while ago that I didn't care about so decided to not pay attention instead I just studied the people around me. When that got boring I started tracing the tattoos hidden under my sleeves. I have them so I "wouldn't get lost" but that's a big fat _lie_. It's so would be able to spot me if I tried to run away along with other reasons, baka. I then got that feeling like I was being watched. I turned to see Zero watching me with curiosity.

_"What?"_ I mouthed.

He pointed to my hand as it continued to trace my hidden tattoos. I shook my head and smirked. He just frowned and turned back to the board. I soon got bored of tracing my tattoos and stated drawing them on an extra piece of paper I had. As soon as class was over I packed up my bag and went to grab the drawings but found they weren't there. I shrugged it off thinking I had already put them in my bag. Yuuki called me over to have lunch with her, her friend and surprisingly, Zero. I never thought they would be friends in any way shape or form. I followed them out to the garden. We all ate and talked, except for Zero who was just ate. They asked me all sorts of questions, which I answered as truthfully as possible but it could tell that even when the bell to end lunch had rung I was for form the end of all the questions. One question that surprised me the most was not to me but to Zero.

"So why did you let her sit next to you in class Zero?"

It was Yori who asked and it shocked Zero as much as it did me. But he just shrugged and walked away.

After another boring class Yuuki pulled me away so she could tell me what I had to do now that I was a Perfect. She explained it; I nodded and tried to look excited. Then she handed me the badge to put on my sleeve. As she walked away she yelled over her shoulder,

"Beware, the girls may want to hurt you now that you get to be around the Night class more."

I smirked and walked after her. She was right; as soon as the fan girls saw me with my perfect badge they screamed

"NO!" "WHY DOES SHE GET TO BE A PERFECT?" "BUT SHE'S THE NEW GIRL!" "I WANT TO BE A PERFECT!" " YA! Then we can be around the night class students!"

there was a general sigh that passed through the crowd. This is ridiculous.

"OK EVERYBODY MOVE! It's past your curfew! NOW GO TO YOU'RE DORMS **NOW!**"

A few of the girls left, looking depressed but others just glared at me. I returned their glares with twice as much power, causing about ten more to leave. But it wasn't enough. The gates opened and the night class stood waiting to go to class. I pushed back as many fan girls as I could. Then they stood in an orderly line, waiting for the students to walk by. I glared at the girls and turned my attention to the vampires. They had a class of about twenty and two of them were purebloods, I could tell by the way they stood and how the vampire around then looked at them not as much Zane but the other brown haired one, Kaname was his name. Zane looked at me with surprise as I stood there as a perfect. I just smiled and waved. Ignoring the fan girls screaming about how cute the new kid was. I sighed and looked away for a second but then I turned around to see Kaname standing in front of me. His sudden appearance scared me and I jumped backwards into, Zero. Yes I know, shocking. For some reason I made no move to move away from him, that scared me. I'm not good with attachments.

"What do you want Kuran?"

Zero and I said at the exact same time. That got mixed reactions, Kaname looked surprised, I turned to glare at Zero and Zero was glaring at Kaname. I don't think that boy can go ten minutes without glaring at someone, heck; he probably glares in his sleep! That thought made me smile and that got funny looks from Kaname and Zero. I chose to ignore Zero and look at Kaname pointedly. He regained his composure and smiled,

"I just wanted to get to know the new school perfect. If that's alright with you."

I expected to see him look at me but for a strange reason that really pissed me off, he was looking at Zero. As if _he_ controlled my life.

"Whoa! You should be asking _me_ whether it's ok or not. Not this guy!"

I pointed my thumb at Zero still glaring at the pureblood.

"Of course, I apologize."

He dipped his head then raised an eyebrow and waited for my answer. I thought it over, on one hand I would have to be around a pureblood and I could get some of his secrets but on the other hand he could get _my_ secrets. I thought for a while that shrugged,

"Sure, but not today I cont neglect my first day of perfect duties."

I smiled and had to force down bile at my acting. He nodded and turned to leave as soon as he was out of hearing range I gagged and scowled.

"Baka Kaname. I hate acting like I enjoy doing something!"

I turned to Zero to rant and he was staring at me with shock. "What? I might be able to find out some secrets." Zero nodded in understanding but was still staring at me and it made e uncomfortable so I changed the subject.

"So, when do I get my own anti-vampire weapon like your bloody rose?" I gestured to his coat.

"We'll have to talk to the chairman. Come on, Yuuki must be waiting for us." With that he left and I followed him. "Oh by the way, what are all these symbols you were drawing in class?"

He reached into his pocket and shook out the paper I had been drawing on. I looked at the paper than at Zero than reached out and grabbed the paper. Usually I would slap Zero for stealing my stuff even if it was just a random piece of paper but I didn't I did something I rarely ever do, I told the truth (Insert shocked gasp here)

"They're my tattoos."

Zero just gave me a blank look then gestured to a bench, which we walked over to and sat. I explained everything and I don't know why! I just kept talking I even showed him the tattoos on my arms. But I left out a few things that no one knows about; only Zane and I and I wanted it to stay that way. Zero was a good listener, in fact he was so good I thought he had fallen asleep and, well, I snapped.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME? _Kuso,_ why did I even bother he fell asleep, ASLEEP!"

Around that point I was pacing and swearing under my breath but Zero jumped up and glared at me,

"I didn't fall asleep! I was listening. Now sit, you're going to attract attention."

So I sat and kept talking when I was done I realized something,

"Weren't we supposed to be patrolling?"

Zero looked around and shrugged not caring at all.

" I'm more surprised Yuuki hasn't found us and yelled at us."

I nodded and on cue Yuuki came running out of the woods. When she saw us she stomped over,

"What are you two doing? You were supposed to be helping me!"

We both shrugged at the same time.

"I had to stay with Zero because I don't have a weapon yet and we were talking."

Zero stayed silent, not needing to explain himself. Yuuki sighed,

"It's time to go back to the dorms."

We followed her in silence until Zero broke off to go to the boy's dorm. Yuuki and I went into our rooms. I changed and fell on my bed within a matter of seconds I was asleep.

**A/N- This is a test chapter! If you like it review and I may not write on this one more until I know people like it or not. So review if you want to see more of this story! **


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire Knight Fanfic 2-

I GOT A REVIEW! YAY! Thank you so much to maneatingraccon for reviewing so as I promised, here is chapter 2!

I don't own VK I don't have enough money to buy it so I'm stuck writing fanfictions 8(

I woke up to people yelling in the hall. Actually I think the more appropriate word would be screaming.

_What the hell?_

I thought groggily, still trying to blink sleep from my eyes. I walked over to the door and opened it, trying to figure out what was going on. What I saw quickly snapped me out of my zombified sleep state.

_Kuso!_

Girls were running and screaming in every direction, mostly towards the door, and Yuuki was trying to fight off a group of… level E's.

_I say again, WHAT THE HELL?_

I ran forward but froze I don't have a weapon. I snarled and ran back to my room and sifted trough my things. I threw clothes everywhere followed by books, pictures, my lock pick set, until I finally come to what I was looking for, my boot dagger. It may not be an anti vampire weapon but it can still slow them down. I ran from my room and charged. Yuuki was bleeding but was still fighting. She turned quickly when she heard my footsteps and gasped.

"Luna! What are you doing? You don't have a-"

She noticed then that me hand was positioned in the perfect spot for slashing. I would've got my pair wrist knives but I hide those very well. She gasped as I flew deftly towards the first level E I saw, a female. I slashed at her neck and hit home. The woman screamed and I twitched. I hated that sound, I've heard it many times from my many trips to _dangerous_ places, and it explains the knives doesn't it? I can't kill them so I yelled at Yuuki; she got the hint and killed the lady with a swing of Artimis. As soon as she died we turned to different vampires. I slashed out and cut deeply into another male's chest making him scream, as soon as Yuuki heard that scream she turned and knocked his head off. We fought in that style or a while but soon we were surrounded,

"WHERE ARE THESE THINGS COMING FROM?"

I yelled as yet another round came through,

"And where the hell is Zero?"

As soon as those words left my mouth I heard a shot and the vampire nearest me exploded.

"Speak of the devil."

I muttered and continued hacking and stabbing as Yuuki kept swinging and stabbing and Zero kept shooting. I heard a girl's scream and I turned to the source but I was shocked to see it was a Level E standing at the end of the hall smiling creepily. I questioned its motives but then a small group of level E's swarmed around me and completely overpowered me.

_KUSO!_

I mentally screamed as one of them bit me deep in my neck. I had already lost a large amount of blood so my knees quickly gave out. I was just about unconscious when the vampire exploded and was quickly replaced by a snarling Zero. He was shooting everything in sight. A slight wind had blown through so it was as if it was raining ash. I looked p at Zero and I could've sworn I saw his eyes flash red before I fell into the blissful quite of unconsciousness.

An odd buzzing filled my ears. The buzzing transformed to mumbling. No it was people talking and it… was… ANNOYING! I woke up and as my eyes opened to a glare I was pummeled by questions of,

'are you alright?'

'how are you feeling?'

My first words were simple, not an 'I'm fine, don't worry.' No that's too sappy, no the first thing I shouted was,

"WILL EVERYONE SHUT UP? I'M TIRED AND MY HEAD HURTS SO **BE QUITE!**"

With that I rolled over, ignoring the pain and tried to fall back asleep, to no avail. After a long shocked pause I heard someone speak up

"Ya she'll be fine."

I think it was Zero so I just growled but refused to turn and look at him.

I woke up a while later and felt much less… evil. I guess is the right word for it and sat up to take inventory of my injuries. I had about five gashes covering my body, bruises and, of course, two bite wounds on my neck. Then I swore, something clicking in my brain. I got bandaged, my body was shone then so did my tattoos.

"Kuso."

I muttered out loud. My evil mood was returning. I did NOT want to face a questioning.

"Well good morning Luna."

A voice said from the other side of the room. I turned and saw Zane (were you expecting someone else? *enter evil laugh here*) I sighed,

"Hello Zane. What do you want? I also have a question for you when you finish."

I looked at him pointedly,

"Fine. Did you happen to figure out what group they were from?"

I nodded.

"It's strange and it ties into my question. I saw some from the Neikan group and some from yours."

I saw his eyes widen then narrow in speculation.

"Why would some of my level E's attack wildly? I trained them to be cautious and inconspicuous."

I shrugged then gasped as the pain shot through my shoulder.

"Anyway, how long was I out? How's Yuuki and Zero?"

I spoke through my teeth but quickly loosened up as pain receded.

"You've been out for a day. Zero is fine and Yuuki is healing from a few wounds. She is also being babied by Chairman Cross."

I clicked my tongue in sympathy and shook my head. Zane smiled but it fell from his face as he saw me shifting my weight so I could get out of bed,

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

I just glared at him, he knew full well I wouldn't listen to him and pushed off from the bed. It sent a slight wave of pin over me but I ignored it and walked around. After a few minutes I felt fine and looked for a clock. It was 6:30 am; I would be able to go to school. I figured I was in my room and walked over to the closet, ignoring Zane's watchful glare and found my uniform. I walked into the bathroom, still ignoring Zane and changed. When I got out I was happy to find that Zane had left.

"Good he gets annoying easily."

I mumbled. I looked around and found my room was a disaster from throwing everything around to find my dagger. I cleaned up and walked over to the door,

_I might actually get to class on time today!_

When I pulled on the doorknob it found it was locked from the other side. Sighing I walked over to where I recently placed my lock picking tools and returned to the door. I made quick work of the lock and pulled it open. I stuck the tools in my pocket and merged in with the girls who were going to class. I spotted Yuuki with a bandage around her arm. I walked a little farther into the crowd so I could get by her without being forced back into my room. When I got by her I released a breath I didn't remember holding. The rest of the walk was uneventful and I made it to my seat safely before Yuuki or Zero even got to class. When the two perfects did make it to class they both froze as they saw me sitting where I usually do doodling on a scrap paper as if nothing had happened. Zero walked over and glared I smiled brightly and waved just to piss him off, it worked.

"What are you doing? You should be healing."

He said softly and Yuuki nodded.

"I shall answer your question with a question."

That got a glare,

"If I was in the same fight as some standing right beside me who is equally hurt, why am I the only one who shouldn't be here but should be in bed healing?"

I looked pointedly at Yuuki. The perfect avoided my gaze. When neither of them answered I smiled and returned to my drawing. The two moved to their seats and the teacher began their lesson on the French and Indian war. (I'm learning it; it's the first thing that came to mind) The class ended and we went outside. It was a cloudy day with the sun breaking through in a few places. As we went to where we'd eaten before I heard a gasp an girls squealing. I turned, ready for more level E's but it was Aido and he seemed to be walking towards us…kuso. I guess I couldn't put it off that long. As he approached girls almost swarmed him but when he got near a single glare from Zero sent them running. I looked at the cold perfect with a raised eyebrow he just shrugged. Aido had reached us and stopped in front of me,

"Lord Kaname requests your presence for lunch and discussing things."

He ended the sentence awkwardly. I sighed than I looked around and felt the glares of dozens of fangirls burning into the back of my head. I sighed,

"Fine."

I turned and waved to Yuuki, Yori and Zero and followed Aido to a discussion of 'things' with Kaname Kuran.


	3. Chapter 3

Vampire knight Fanfic 3-

I do not own Vampire knight. REVIEW!

Aido led me to a path in the woods and told me to follow it. I sighed but walked past him anyway. I walked for about five minutes before I can to a field with Kaname sitting in the center drinking his blood tablets.

"You know you could've chosen a more normal place to meet." I grumbled as I approached. He didn't respond but he smiled and gestured for me to take I seat. I sat as far from him as possible. I glared a warning to keep away from me and said,

"So you said you wanted to get to know the new perfect. What do you want to know?" I looked at him and I automatically got the feeling he was planning something big.

"Well I would like to know why Zane keeps you like a pet. And what those tattoos covering your arms are." I laughed,

"You like to get straight to the point don't you? Well I'll tell you. First of all, I am no ones _pet_ and I saw him feeding but he didn't kill me he just keeps me around, not sure why but I'm fine to be alive so I don't question it. The tattoos are tracking marks, if I try to leave he just sends out his minions to find a girl with multiple tattoos on her arms. Even if I dye my hair and change my entire look I get found. Next?" I was bored and wanted to go back to the chairman he said I would get my weapon soon.

"What do you mean minions?" I stiffened that was something I couldn't say,

"I am not permitted to disclose that kind of information." I said stiffly and stood up.

"If that is all, I'll be going now." With that I turned and left. As soon as I was out of sight distance I broke into a run and sprinted away from the Pureblood. He could never know what Zane and the other secret Pureblood were planning, never! I was very surprised when I found out what was going on.

Flashback

_I snuck through the house trying to find the cook for some sweets but I got lost and I found my way to a meeting room. Ever curious I snuck a look, it was Zane and some man I had never seen before. They were pointing a map and speaking urgently,_

"_Look, if I move my army of Level E's around this way we can try to pull him away from the others and capture him!" said the unknown man_

"_I don't think it will be so easy. If we want to make the final Pureblood of the Kuran family give us leadership over the council we need to actually be able to _get_ him!' he shouted, my eyes grew wide,_

"_Look, if we combine both our Level E's we may have a chance of capturing him! But we can't do it alone." Zane hissed he was very annoyed. The other man nodded,_

"_So what do we do after we've got him to give us the Kuran power?" Zane shrugged,_

"_Devour him, what else?" That sacred me so much I gasped and it caught the two men's attention,_

"_Luna? How long have you been there?" Zane stood up and moved towards me. I shook my head and ran as far as I could from him._

End flashback

I had to keep that from him or there might be big problems. I shook my head to clear the memory and walked to the Chairman's office to receive me new toy, cough cough I mean weapon which I must be very cautious when I use, yah, that's what I meant. I smiled slightly and turned my attention to the sky. I had always had a strange obsession with the sky, especially the night sky. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking so I was only a little shocked when I ran into something. My head snapped down to see what I walked into. It turned out if was a _who_ that I ran into. I opened my mouth to snap at the person but then I realized who it was and my eyes widened,

"I want to know what you and Zane are hiding from me." Kaname said slowly, it was a commanding tone I knew it well Zane used it all the time.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I started to back away but he grabbed my wrist. My eyes narrowed as I glared at his hand.

"You said that you were unable to disclose some kind of information but I would greatly appreciate it if you ignored that order and told me."

I looked up at him, he was smiling politely but his eyes were hard. I sighed,

"What part of _unable_ do you now understand? Zane's a pureblood if doesn't want something to be spilled he will make sure its not. So, even if I wanted to tell you, I really don't though, I couldn't. So if you would kindly let go of my arm, I will try to refrain myself from cutting it off."

I smiled as I slipped one of my hidden knives into view. He saw the knife and let go of my arm, stepping back until he was an arms length away from me, smart choice.

"I still suggest you get over that order and tell me, or something bad might happen."

I glared at him and his eyes flashed red. My eyes widened, not from fear as he thought, but from recognition; Zero's eyes had flashed the same color. I backed away with a single thought on my mind,

_I have to find Zero._

I backed away until Kaname was a good distance away then I ran. I had never run so far or so fast. Something told me to go the stables so I did. I found Zero by that horse that only liked him, Lilly. He was resting even though he should be out patrolling. I discovered quickly that Zero never patrolled but he always seemed to turn up the opportune moment. I ran in gasping for breath, he looked up in shock. He opened him mouth to speak but I lifted my finger to cut him off. When I regained my breath I stood up and glared at him. I'd never been one to be subtle so I asked straight up,

"Zero are you a human turned vampire?"

Shock played across his face but he covered it with rage.

"Why would you ever ask something like that?" he growled but I ignored his tone and pointed to his tattoo,

"The hunter's seal, a magic symbol to keep a level E tamed." My hand flinched unintentionally to my left shoulder. That movement was not missed by Zero's watchful gaze and his eyes narrowed.

"At first I thought it was just something you got to show off that you were in the hunter's society but now I know better."

Zero looked like he was about to argue but his eyes flashed and he cringed. It was time he knew. I sighed and traced the tattoo meant to conceal the presence of the real me, the hidden me. Zero stiffened as the magic was undone and he sensed the Level D vampire I really am. I smiled sadly as his eyes grew.

"How?" he said softly but his voice still betrayed his anger.

"I never lied, I just never told the full truth. As I said, I was a girl who saw too much so to prevent me from ever telling anyone Zane turned me and commanded me to never tell what I saw or heard in my entire time with him. I hate that boy with a burning passion. He took my will and I will _never_ forgive him for that." I snarled out the last bit and my eyes flashed with anger.

Zero nodded in understanding, I think we might have just come up with a strong common ground; the hatred of those who did this to us. I looked at him with an unasked question shining in my eyes. He saw that but shook his head turning towards the barn door. I turned and heard running feet. I gasped and quickly traced the concealment tattoo. Zero looked at me in alarm as my presence changed back to a normal human's. I smirked at him and he just rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the approaching person who turned out to be Yuuki.

"There you two are! I've been looking all over for you! The chairman wants to see us." She looked at me curiously, I was still smirking and Zero still looked a little shocked and pissed. She opened her mouth to ask but I shook my head, giving her a clear look that says,

'Don't ask, you don't want to know.'

Yuuki nodded and led the way to the office and I tried to ignore the constant glares from Zero and glances from Yuuki. When we finally got there I really wanted to get away from these two, they were staring to feel like stalkers. I cautiously let both Zero and Yuuki go in before me so I could avoid the overly chipperness of the chairman. Thank goodness I did. As soon as he saw the Perfects he jumped up and hugged Yuuki but skittered around Zero. He came running in my direction but I sidestepped him and e did a face plant.

"You wanted to see us Chairman?" I said with a smile leaning over him a threat evident in my eyes.

"Yes of course, for two things. One: Luna we have an assortment of weapons for you to choose from and two: the recent attack." His voice turned dark.

"But first! Luna, take your pick!" he pulled me over to a long table covered in weapons. My eyes lit up and I smiled and walked up and down the table. I looked for anything but one weapon kept calling to me; it was a lot like the daggers I already had but it's blade was black with a red tint to it, the hilt was silver and covered in intricate dragon-like designs. I picked it up and turned back to the chairman. He saw the weapon in my hand and he frowned slightly.

"That is the Dragon Dagger. Are you sure that is the one you choose." I could tell he was trying to get me to choose something else, and I had no idea why but I stared him straight in the eye,

"This is my weapon, I felt it calling out to me."

His frown deepened and I replaced it with the dagger in my boot sheath. I saw the chairman and Yuuki stare at me in shock Zero just rolled his eyes. I smiled and then exposed the knives I had in my other boot, on both my arms, and the two on my waist. In my defense, these are cheap blades and they break easily! I also need to be able to get to them in any situation. I enjoyed watching Yuuki's eyes grow as each new blade was revealed. The chairman had turned to Zero.

"Now Zero, you are skilled in fighting with almost all weapons so I want you to teach Luna a few things in fighting to kill." His eyes narrowed, his serious side was starting to creep me out. But I still didn't need training so I opened my mouth but Zero just glared at me but I didn't care I glared right back. Our little glaring contest went on for a good three minutes before Yuuki jumped in between us and stood there. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the Chairman.

"Now onto the attack, I have reasons to believe that there was someone controlling these Level E's and turning them into an army."

I flinched he had hit head on. Zero looked at me with a raised eyebrow but I shook my head, pointed to his tattoo than to me. I hope he understood that was what I was never allowed to tell anyone. He nodded slowly, he had understood. I flashed him a quick smile and turned back to the chairman who was talking to Yuuki. I yawned, as did Yuuki.

"Oh you all must be so tired! Go to your room and get some rest!" he ushered us out of the room but before we could get out Kaname came bursting through the door. Both Zero and I's eyes narrowed.

"Kaname! What are you doing here?" Yuuki was the only one of the three teens in the room who was happy to see the Pureblood. He turned to me and studied me with cold eyes.

"I believe our dear friend Luna knows something she is not telling us about the recent attack on the academy."

Everyone but Zero turned to me in confusion. Zero looked at me with sympathy…wow.

"Well, what do you know Luna?" Yuuki asked, innocence laced her voice, I almost laughed.

Everyone waited for me to speak but I just stood there shifting from foot to foot shooting Zero glances every once and a while. I was trying to figure out what to do. I could lie but Kaname could tell I was lying, I could try to run but someone would catch me or I could do what I'm supposed to. I took a deep breath and looked Kaname straight in the eye,

"I am not permitted to disclose that kind of information."

Kaname's eyes narrowed and the chairman and Yuuki stared at me in confusion. Zero smirked and continued to glare at Kaname.

"What do you mean? So you do know something?" The chairman looked anxious, I repeated my answer.

"Why can't you tell us Luna? What if you knew something that could prevent future attacks."

Yuuki stepped forward and tears grew in her eyes. Again I repeated my answer; this was getting fun. It was Kaname's turn to get me to speak,

"Tell us what you know."

He put the force of his pureblood lineage behind his words. I flinched; he knew. I saw Zero flinch too but his eyes met mine and they were filled with silent rage. Kaname was trying to take my will away and I couldn't, _wouldn't _let that happen again. I squared my shoulder and looked him right in the eyes, my own blazing with inner rage.

"I will not tell you. I am not permitted to disclose that kind of information."

Kaname swore quietly and turned to leave,

"I will find out what you know, even if I have to torture you to do so." He growled quietly so only I could hear him. I smirked,

"Good look with that, Kaname-sama."

I bowed mockingly before standing up and glaring at him. He walked away leaving ony tension and confusion in his wake.


	4. Chapter 4

Vampire Knight Fanfic-

Chapter 4-

The chairman, Yuuki and Zero looked at me and I think Zero heard Kaname because his eyes were narrowed dangerously. Of course that could just be because there had been a vampire in the room. The chairman turned to me and I sighed, prepared to answer again but instead he smiled and gestured for us to go off to bed. He gave me a look that clearly said,

'I will find out what you are hiding.'

I just smiled and waved as I left. Zero kept quite the whole way back and every time Yuuki opened her mouth to ask something she received twin glares from Zero and I so she also kept quite. I was a little confused why Zero was helping me but I was thankful so I didn't ask. When we came to where Zero split off to go to his dorm I stiffened, now I had about ten minutes, alone, with Yuuki. I seem to always be getting interrogated it was really annoying. Zero gave Yuuki one last look and nodded his good bye. I smiled and Yuuki waved. We walked in silence for a while and I was starting to hope that Yuuki had decided not to question me but I was in for a surprise. I was shocked when Kaname walked out from the trees surrounding the trail. I was about to make a run for it when I sensed someone else near by and I smiled.

"Oh Zane! How about you came out and join the party?"

Kaname's eyes narrowed as the other pureblood stepped onto the trail. Yuuki looked like a deer caught in the headlights and I sneered at Kaname.

"Well I have heard some strange things floating around in the wind and I'm curious as to what they are." Zane looked at me and I gave him my bambi eyes,

"Kaname's trying to force me to tell him information I am not allowed to disclose!" I gave Zane a meaningful look and he sighed.

"You always get caught up in the worst situations Luna."

"I try." I smiled at him but inside I was cussing him out in every language I knew, I know five…

Kaname had turned his attention to his new rival Pureblood.

"Well what are you hiding from me Zane? Oh Yuuki I think you and Luna should get to bed, this may take a while."

"I agree." Zane's eyes never left Kaname but I could tell he was more of commanding to go.

I rolled my eyes and walked away, not wanting to get caught up in this anyway. Yuuki followed me but she kept glancing over her shoulder.

"Yuuki, you should leave their business with them. Who knows what's going to happen." I shrugged, I was used to Zane's 'talks' so I dint care much.

"Don't you care about what happened to Zane or Kaname at all?" Yuuki said innocently. I laughed

"HA! Ya right! Zane can go die in a ditch for all I care."

Yuuki gave me a wide-eyed stare and I rolled my eyes, yawning. The dorm finally came into view and I ran towards it. When I came out of the trees I stopped dead in my tracks, staring at the sky with my jaw wide open.

"What's wrong Luna?" Yuuki had caught up to me and was staring at me with a worried look. I pointed the sky where you could see the first rays of sunlight rising over the horizon.

"It's dawn, we get about two hours of sleep!" I groaned and trudged into my room where I quickly fell asleep.

What felt like two minutes later my alarm clock stared blaring at me. I sat up and glared at it before throwing it across the room, an evil smile on my face as it shattered into a million pieces.

"I am _not _goingtoday."

I mumbled to myself and fell back asleep. Right after I fell asleep a banging on my door woke me. I sat up and glared at the door, but the banging continued so I stood up and stalked over to the door, ripping it open,

"WHAT?" I glared at the person at my door, Yuuki.

She stood her ground even if a normal person would be cowering on the floor right now. I guess people who grow up with Zero's glares can get used to it.

"You need to get ready now if you don't want to be late."

"I'm not going. Either way I'm going to be asleep in here I wont get in much trouble."

I turned and walked into my room and to my surprise Yuuki followed,

"If Zero and I have to go, so do you. Now get ready. I'm not leaving without you."

She walked over and sat on my bed. I glared and grabbed my uniform and went to change. When I came out Yuuki was very twitchy and kept looking at her watch.

"Good, you're ready, lets go. We're going to be late."

She grabbed my hand and pulled my out the door. I was thankfully able to grab my brush as she yanked me out the door. We ran at top speed to the school making in just in time to hear the end of the bell ring.

"Oh no! We're late!"

We put in a final spurt of speed and arrived to find the teacher not there yet. We sighed in relief and walked to our seats. I got just as many shocked faces as I sat next to Zero again. I glared at all the kids and they looked away quickly. The teacher arrived and started droning on and on. I was asleep within the first five minutes. When the bell rang Yori got up and woke up Yuuki and I and I had to wake up Zero. It turned out we were supposed to stay after class but as soon as I saw Zero leave I waited until Yuuki was distracted and left from the window. I knew Zero would go to the stables so I took a different root through the forest. I came upon a large tree that looked as comfortable as a tree could get so I climbed up as high as I could get. I got so high up that all a saw was green leaves and then fell asleep.

I woke up to someone yelling my name,

"LUNA! We need to patrol the switch! Where are you?"

I climbed down until I was a good distance to jump and waited, Yuuki appeared under my tree about two minutes later. I smirked and dropped down right in front of her, scaring the crap out of the unexpecting girl.

"AHH! Luna! Where did you come from?"

I gestured at the tree and snickered. Yuuki regained some composure and held out my perfect badge,

"Come on, we need to find Zero and then patrol the switch. By the way, why did you skip out after class like that?" she pouted and I laughed,

"'Cause I needed by sleep and I can't exactly sleep in detention so I left after Zero did. He's most likely in the stables by the way."

Yuuki nodded and we ran back to the stable. Yuuki found Zero sleeping next to one of the "demon" horses; Lilly and I kept walking and went over to the other "demon" horse. He was a big black horse that scared everyone and he was supposed to be unrideable but he seemed nice to me, his name was calm like Lilly. The black horse's name was Blackjack. I walked over and petted him ignoring the conversation between Zero and Yuuki.

"Luna it's time to go." Yuuki called and I noticed Zero was already gone.

"'Kay."

Yuuki said something to Lilly and she reared making Yuuki run away. I laughed and saw Lilly shift the hay in her stall over something, curious, I walked over. Lilly watched me but did nothing to stop me. They were blood tablets. I stood up and gently pushed Lilly to the side and picked then up.

"You're such a good girl Lilly, helping Zero like that."

I petted her nose, placed the tablets in my pocket and left the stable. I caught up with Yuuki and Zero quickly. There was an awkward silence between them. I hated awkward silences so I tried to start a conversation on the first thing that came to my mind; school.

"So, how many times do you usually get detention?" I said with a smile.

"Oh a few times a week. It's pretty hard to stay awake when we don't get any sleep at all."

"EXACTLY!"

Yuuki and I continued our conversation until we got to the gates where the fangirls were already lined up. Yuuki sighed and Zero and I growled. Yuuki and I ran to the front shouting, Zero just walked through the ranks of girls with his hand in his pocket. The girls gave him a wide berth. The gates opened before all the girls left. I sighed and pushed the girls back. All the students went to class except for Kaname and Zane. Zane beckoned me over and Kaname approached Yuuki. I rolled my eyes and approached Zane but kept a good distance away from him,

"Well, what do you want?" I glared at the Pureblood,

"I need you to be careful. Kaname is planning something and I'm not sure what it is. All I know is it involves what you know. You _must_ not say anything!"

I felt the order in his words and my waist bent without my willing it to and words left my mouth that I didn't want to say,

"I shall not say a word to Kaname Kuran. I swear it."

He nodded and walked to class. I glared after him; furious he took my will again. Those words left a bad taste in my mouth so I spat.

"Stupid Pureblood." I snarled quietly.

I heard Zero come up behind me and I turned to him and met the confusion in his eyes,

"He used his stupid Pureblood power to force me to bow to him. I _hate_ it when he does that!" Zero nodded in understanding then I remembered the tablets in my pocket,

"Oh ya, Zero, you forgot these in the stable."

I reached into my pocket, pulled out the tablets and handed them to him. He grumbled thanks and shoved them into his pocket. I looked to see if anyone way around and found the only people were Yuuki and Kaname talking quietly so I turned back to Zero,

"I've never tried those things do they taste gross?"

I think the question was innocent enough but Zero tensed and shrugged slightly. I gasped,

"You're body rejects them doesn't it?"

He glared at me but nodded. I shuddered, I had a tattoo to hold off my blood craving (all my tattoos have some purpose or another) but strangely it had started to fade lately. I didn't even know that was possible! I guessed it meant my blood lust would come back soon and I flinched at the thought. Kaname had finally left, leaving Yuuki staring after him in shock.

"Well we'd better get going!" I yelled.

Zero and Yuuki looked at me and nodded. Yuuki took off to the right and Zero started walking to the left. I liked a better view so I jumped up in a tree and started leaping from tree to tree like a ninja, smiling the whole time. After a while I came across a small group of fangirls sneaking through the woods carrying cameras. I sighed and dropped from my perch.

"And what do you think you're doing? You know full well it's not allowed to be out of your dorms past curfew. And I believe curfew was about an hour ago."

I gave the girls my best glare and the girls drew back a step but didn't go back to their dorms.

"We just want to take some photos of the Night class students."

They seemed to believe that they had the strength in numbers. They did outnumber me seven to one but I could scare them with a simple twitch of my arm to show my dagger.

"Look, it's dangerous out here at night now go back to the dorm, NOW!" I yelled and took a step forward.

The girls flinched and backed up but stood their ground,

"No. We will get those pictures!" I shook my head and sighed,

"Fine. I did ask nicely." With one jerk of my arm the Dragon Dagger came into view.

"Get back to your dorms now." I said slowly, letting them see the knife. The girls stammered, trying to keep some dignity,

"F-fine we'll get the pictures some other time."

They backed away and ran. I grumbled and turned away, coming face to face with a female and a male vampire.

"You know you didn't have to threaten them." The girl said with an obviously bored tone.

"Well apparently I did, they wouldn't leave. Who are you and shouldn't you two be in class?"

The girl shrugged

"I'm Rima and this is Shiki. We're on break right now and heard yelling so we come over to investigate. I'm glad we did, it was very entertaining to watch." Shiki nodded and I bowed mockingly,

"Well I'm glad to be your entertainment now if you excuse me, I need to get back on patrol." I turned to leave but Rima called out,

"Did you know that your weapon is said to be cursed?"

I froze at that and looked back at her. Shiki nodded and added to the conversation,

"Yes, I've heard that the Dragon Dagger's blade is said to be dyed with the blood of humans and vampires alike. The previous owner was a hunter who went mad. I forget her name but she was killed after a three-year rampage." Shiki stopped talking and Rima picked up for him,

"It is said that the soul of the old owner joined with the dagger and now anyone who even touches it goes mad and kills people. I wonder why you're still sane."

She tilted her head in curiosity but no emotion showed in either of their eyes, only boredom. Then a bell went off and the two vampires walked away leaving me frozen in shock. I shook my head to clear it and jumped in a tree to continue my patrol.

The rest of the patrol went smoothly and when I saw the night class students leaving I went to find Zero and Yuuki. They were arguing about something, not sure what when I arrived. Neither of them noticed my arrival so I settled down to watch.

"You can be such an idiot you know!" Yuuki yelled

"At least I can think straight when I'm around those blood-suckers!"

Oh so that's what this is about, what it always is vampires.

"Just because I don't absolutely hate them doesn't mean I can't help out!"

I froze, was Zero suggesting that Yuuki should quit her Perfect duties because she liked Kaname?

"You're easily distracted and you're too soft when it comes to fighting them off! I think it would be best." I saw tears well up in Yuuki's eyes

"No, I will stay a Perfect. You two need me, without me you would kill all the Night class students in one night."

She was kind of right. We would kill them without a second thought and that would make the Chairman most unhappy. I decided it was time to stop this conversation so I jumped from my tree and landed beside Zero.

"Well, we should go pack to the dorms."

I smiled pretending not to have heard their conversation. Zero narrowed his eyes and raised an eyebrow in question. I looked away and I heard him grumble. So I turned back and glared then shook my head. I hope he understood that it was a bad idea he was suggesting. And I think he did because he glared and turned away. I walked up to Yuuki and played innocent,

"Yuuki! You're crying, what's wrong?"

She turned to me and hugged me letting her tears fall free. I am _not_ a huggy person so I tensed up and patted her on the back awkwardly. I shot Zero a 'Look what you did' glare and gently pushed her off my shoulder. I looked up to see that Zero had thankfully left. I ushered Yuuki over to a bench and sat down,

"Now what's wrong?"

"Z-zero says that I-I should stop being a perfect because I like the night class. H-he thinks it would be better if just you and he patrolled." She said with a shaky voice.

"Oh don't mind him. He's just a jerk. We need you on the team. I don't think I would be able to stop Zero from killing them if I kinda wanted to kill them too." I laughed and Yuuki smiled.

"Just ignore him, what he said was uncalled for. Do you want me to punch him for you? Or should I hold him in place so _you_ could punch him?"

"Neither, I'll just keep my distance from him for a while. But I still want you to hurt him either." She looked up at me and smiled, I acted disappointed and Yuuki laughed.

"Well let's get back to the dorm before we have to-" I was cut off by the bell announcing it was an hour until class. I groaned and pulled Yuuki with me to the dorm so we could get ready.

I was ready in ten minutes; it would've taken less time if I didn't have to spend three of them picking leaves out of my hair. I yawned and ran to class. I got there just in time. The teacher came in,

"Hello class, today we have a new student. Everyone say hello to Kanari Shi."

I stared in open mouth shock as a very familiar girl walked in. It was my younger sister, who had tried to kill me; twice. Great…

**A/N- YAY yet another chapter done! The past between Luna and Kanari shall be explained! Also I have a random fact! Kanari Shi means pretty death in Japanese. Yep I like doing that. Anyway…. REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

Vampire Knight Fanfic-

Chapter 5-

Watashi wa jibun no vu~anpaia kishi o shinai. (I do not own vampire knight JAPANESE STYLE!)

I stared in horror as Kanari's eyes found me and smiled. My hand unconsciously twitched towards one of my knives. She saw this and shook her head and smirked. I glowered at her. Zero watched the exchange with raised eyebrows. I couldn't talk so I took out and extra piece of paper and wrote,

"She's my little sister who had tried to kill me twice." Zero read this and wrote back,

"Why did she try to kill you?"

"She hates vampires. They killed our parents and after that she went berserk and joined the Vampire hunter's society. When she heard about… things she attacked me, killed my only friend in Zane's ranks and then got kicked out of the society but she still hunts, me mostly."

I twitched then looked up to see Kanari's piercing gold eyes an inch away from my face. I screamed and fell backwards, somehow missing Zero…I don't know how, he's a foot behind me… and hit the ground. She laughed then walked over to a seat on the other side of the class. I could tell she was looking at me all class and I started getting twitchy. I kept looking at the clock and when the bell finally rang I ran from the class, heading for the Chairman's office. I almost busted down the door but somehow avoided it. I apparently interrupted something between the chairman and Zero (how did he get here before me o_0) but I didn't care. I ignored Zero completely and yelled at the chairman,

"HOW COULD YOU LET HER IN?" The chairman blinked in confusion than smiled,

"You saw Kanari than? That's good, she said you two were very close." Zero and I stared at him like the idiot he was,

"If by close you mean that she has tried to kill me multiple time than yes, we are close."

Zero's eyes narrowed and he shook his head gesturing to him tattoo subtly. My eyes widened, Aw crap! How am I supposed to explain why she kept trying to kill me without giving it away? I swallowed uncomfortably and the chairman looked at me strangely.

"Why would she try to kill you?"

"Um…" I racked my brain for ideas and said the first thing that came to mind,

"She was jealous of me!" The chairman raised an eyebrow,

"Ya, mother and father always gave me special treatment and Kanari didn't like that so she tried to kill me…" I trailed off glancing at Zero he shrugged. Thankfully and unfortunately Chairman saw my glance at Zero and changed the subject,

"Why do you look at Zero so much? OOO! Do you have a crush on my dear son?" I saw Zero tense and I took two steps back while blushing,

"How may times must I saw that I am not your son before you listen?" he growled I smirked. The chairman gave Zero a pathetic look but moved on.

"Luna, you're blushing does that mean I'm right?" he squealed.

I shot a look at Zero but he avoided my gaze, well… this is awkward. I decided I had had just about enough of this,

"I'm going on patrol. Are you coming Zero?" he nodded stiffly and we left.

For about five minutes we patrolled the grounds in an awkward silence until he finally spoke up,

"I apologize for his behavior. He just gets overly excited."

He flinched as he relived some annoying memory I guess. I nodded and we continued to patrol until we came upon the same group of girls as before. I sighed and Zero rolled his eyes. We approached the girls and I tapped one of them on the shoulder,

"Going somewhere?" the girl jumped, screamed and spun around soon followed by the other girls.

The leader opened her mouth but then Zero walked up and stood close beside me, he glared at the girls and they shrunk back in terror. The leader apparently took our closeness as… something else and she smiled slightly. One of the other girls spoke up shakily,

"N-No. we're just going back to the dorms now." She turned and ran back to the dorms followed by the other girls. I sighed and turned, directly into Zero. I jumped back and fought down a blush,

"Sorry." I muttered and turned into the forest followed by Zero who still said nothing.

We found Yuuki talking to Kaname by the water fountain. Zero and I glared and left the cover of the forest. Yuuki looked up and waved. Kaname looked at me with narrowed eyes and excused himself. I decided to ignore Kaname's retreating figure and wave at Yuuki,

"Hey Yuuki, how's it going?" I asked as I approached,

"Good! By the way why did you run from school and how did you disappear so quickly Zero." She put a hand on her hip and glared at us,

"Well I ran because I have a… troubled past with the new girl" Zero scoffed and I rolled my eyes,

"And I wanted to ask the chairman why she was here." I ended lamely hoping Yuuki would believe me. To my relief she did and she turned to Zero.

"I just left." He said with no emotion in his voice what so ever.

Yuuki shook her head and walked away gesturing for us to follow. I did but Zero turned and went the other direction. Yuuki and I patrolled the rest of the night in silence interrupted only by the wind. When our time to go back to our dorms was over we went back to the chairman's office. I was dreading if he was going to bring up my supposed crush on Zero. Said silver-haired male was already in the office leaning against the far wall. He grunted a greeting and turned to the chairman, waiting for him to say we could leave but the chairman had something more important to say.

"This weekend all three of you are going on a trip with the night class students!" Zero and I stared in rage and disgust while Yuuki smiled at the thought of a trip. I opened my mouth to refuse but the Chairman wouldn't let me,

"You are all going and that is final! Now I want you to go pack."

He stood up and shooed us away ignoring my objections and Zero's curses. He waved and slammed the door in our faces. I glared at the door then stalked away, muttering under my breath.

"I don't see what the big problem is with going on the trip is." Yuuki spoke up innocently,

"Mostly because we will be stuck in close quarters with them for an extended period of time. Does anyone know where we're going?" I asked

"I do!" I jumped and turned to see Aido walking up behind us.

"Oh and where is that?" I growled at the approaching vampire.

"We are going to a resort for two days. You're coming too aren't you?" for some reason he looked only at me,

"Yes… all three of us are." I looked at him skeptically and I saw a flash of annoyance go through his eyes,

"Wait, was the original plan for only _me _to go?" Aido said nothing, then I realized something,

"Is everyone in the night class coming?" Aido shook his head,

"Lord Zane decided to stay behind." I nodded and smiled evilly,

"So was this whole thing a plan to get information out of me?" I snarled, circling him like a predator. Then I stopped right in front of his face, waiting for an answer, he smirked mischievously,

"I am not allowed to disclose that kind of information." That pushed me over the edge,

"Why you little!"

I grabbed my knife and started moving towards the now scared vampire. Someone grabbed my shoulder and I turned to see Zero,

"He's not worth it." I relaxed and glared at Aido

"You're right, why waste effort on him?" I turned and left.

I heard Yuuki hurriedly apologize for my behavior and Zero turning to leave also. I unconsciously slow down slightly until he catches up to me.

"Thanks for stopping me, I was pretty close to seeing how well this blade cuts through flesh, bone and tendon." I smiled slightly and I saw Zero shrug,

"I just really hate that these things wont give up! I can't tell them and even if I could I don't want to!" I snarled then Zero asked an unexpected question,

"What happens if you try to tell someone?" I stopped I had no idea.

"Huh, I don't actually know. Let's try it out and see." My eyes with curiosity and Zero looked at my warily,

"Okay, Zane has as army of lev-" I gasped as I burning pain shot through my body. I fell to the ground and Zero hovered near-by not sure really what to do. The pain faded and I stood up shakily,

"Well we now know what happens if I try to tell someone." I smile weakly and Zero glared at me. I walked past him on the way to the dorm but I became so weak I collapsed, falling right into his arms. I blushed and tried to stand but I couldn't. I glanced up at Zero and I saw his gaze fixed on my neck; his eyes flashed red. I swallowed,

"Zero…" I said cautiously and tried to move away from him but he held me tight.

He leaned down to and ran his tongue along my neck. I shivered and tried to pull away but he growled slightly, I froze.

_What the hell? He just growled at me!_

I was about to snap at him or something when I felt a stab of pain in my neck. I knew at once that he had bitten me,

_I wonder if my blood tastes different 'cause I'm not human._

I thought and as I reflex I tilted my head to the side to think more about it, giving Zero better access to get to my neck. He bit deeper and I started to get dizzy. I didn't really feel like I could talk so I started poking him continuously in the neck until he let go. He backed up and he sure did look odd, his eyes were red, his mouth was covered in blood and the lighting on his face was just strange. I laughed at him and watched as his eyes dimmed to their normal purple-silver color. He opened his mouth to apologize but I cut him off,

"No, if you are going to apologize I will slap you. Judging by how much you drank you really needed it so don't worry bout it. But I'm curious, did my blood taste different?" I asked as I sat down woozily on a bench.

He looked at me like I was insane but hey, this was a vamp-to-vamp talk I was going to ask about blood taste! I rubbed my neck, happy to find it had already stopped bleeding and waited for Zero's answer. He shook his head, refusing to answer so I just sighed and motioned for him to clean off his face. As he reached up to wipe my blood off his face I heard someone crashing through the forest. Before we could act Yuuki ran out from the forest and about Kaname walked out of the forest calmly about ten seconds later. Yuuki stared at Zero with shock and then turned to me. Her gaze fell towards my neck and I followed it. I was sitting in a moonbeam and the wounds were quite apparent.

"Zero is a… vampire?" she asked quietly, turning to Kaname who didn't answer and turned to Zero,

"I think you drank a little to deeply Kiryu, she can't even stand now." I was shocked but when Kaname came over and made a move to pick me up I jumped away from him with narrowed eyes but then the blood loss caught up to me and the world spun. I fell backward. I expected to meet cold solid ground but instead I hit warm and solid. I looked up and realized I had unintentionally jumped towards Zero,

"Thanks Zero." He nodded and we both turned to Yuuki who was standing there in shock.

There was a long silence where all of us were waiting for another to say something but no one did until Kaname finally spoke up,

"I think we should all go back to the chairman's office and discuss this."

He gestured to us and walked away. I glared after him and followed only tripping twice each time Zero caught me and I smiled thankfully. When we arrived at the office it was past dawn and the early morning students were starting to wake up. The chairman looked up in shock from his paperwork but understood quickly. I wonder what gave it away, Yuuki's shocked face or the wounds on my neck. I shrugged and followed Zero over to some chairs and sat down.

"Well what happened here?" he asked glancing at Kaname,

"Kiryu decided to have a snack tonight and Yuuki and I came upon it." Zero glared at the Pureblood and I was annoyed, I was just called a snack. That was somehow insulting,

"Well in his defense he really needed it." I muttered glaring everyone looked at me in shock and I just shrugged then yawned.

"Can I not attend classed today?" I whined, completely changing the subject. The chairman shook his head,

"You may all not go to first class but attend after lunch." I nodded and stood up walking to the door,

"Wait, Luna, I would like to speak with you. Yuuki, Kaname, Zero you may go."

I grumbled and sat back down. I gave Zero a glare as he left and he shook his head, slightly sympathetically, and went to the dorms. After everyone had left Chairman took out a bandage and placed it one my neck, he asked me quietly,

"Are you okay?" I nodded and glanced at the door, hoping he'd get the hint I wanted to leave. If he did he ignored it.

"I want you to understand that you will stay human, someone like Zero cannot change you into a vampire, only purebloods can as I'm sure you know." He kept talking and I debated telling him that I stopped being human seven years ago I was on the fence until he said,

"Living with a Pureblood is dangerous, you never know if they're going to decide to turn you so you should enjoy life as a human." I laughed and laughed until my gut hurt and I couldn't breath. He stared at me with his mouth open, in between gasped breaths I chocked out,

"Enjoy…life… as a… human? I haven't enjoyed that for seven years!" I smirked at him and stood up, clutching my side.

"You mean…"

"Yep, I am a human turned vampire!"

I spread my arms and I had the weirdest feeling of a cloak falling off me. Confused, I glanced down and pulled up my sleeve and watched in amazement as my concealment tattoo faded away. Leaving my aura pure Level D vampire. I smiled, for some reason feeling like a great weight had just been lifted from my chest and I laughed.

A/N- yet another chapter done! (happy dance) I hope you enjoyed it and if you did REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Vampire Knight Fanfic-

Disclaimer- See all of my other chapters, seriously I'm not writing this out…again. Btw Zero is a little **cough cough a lot cough cough** ooc

The chairman stared at me in shock and a moment later Zane walked into the door, aware of one of my concealment tattoos had fallen off,

"How?" a single word but it held all of the power of a pureblood order,

"I do not know. I just told the Chairman here and it fell off." He nodded,

"So it falls off when you tell someone." I shook my head,

"No, I told Zero and I still had it." The chairman broke out of his shock,

"Wait, Zero knew?" I glanced at him over my shoulder and nodded,

"Yep, he knew that was why I kept looking at him."

The chairman nodded and Zane glanced at the door, ten seconds later Kaname walked in, looking uncharacteristically confused. He surveyed the room. The chairman had fallen back into a state of shock, I still had a grin on my face, and Zane was there looking considerate.

"What happened? I just felt the prescience of a Level D vampire appear near-by." I waved at him and my smile grew.

"Level D right here." He glanced at Zane then understanding dawned upon his face.

"So that's why you couldn't tell us anything." I nodded,

"Interesting."

With that he left. I watched after him then my brain started to register a dull throbbing on my neck. I looked at it and found the wound had reopened and the bandages were turning red. I groaned and rubbed it. That brought Zane's attention to it,

"What happened?" I could see anger in his eyes,

"Zero bit me." I replied causally like it was no big deal and yawned,

"I'm going to bed, night!" I called and ran from the office.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going so, once again, I ran into someone.

"Ow, sorry."

I opened my eyes to see a hand helping me up. I took it and pulled myself up. My eyes met purple- gray and I smiled,

"Sorry 'bout that Zero." He didn't respond but he gave me a look like someone looking at a freak at a circus, it was uncomfortable.

"Why are you looking at me like that? It's creepy and awkward." I looked away and shifted from foot to foot,

"You're not scared of me." I looked up in shock,

"Why the hell would I be?" he pointed at me neck I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth to expose my own fangs,

"Dude, I'm like you why would I be scared? Though I must saw it was very odd when you growled at me." His eyes snapped up to meet mine and I smiled,

"I growled at you?" he was genuinely shocked. I smirked,

"Yep, I tried to pull away and you growled at me." I chuckled,

"Anyway, I need to go pack for our super fun trip!" I said cheerfully with a smile but then I dropped the smile, scowled and stalked away. I think I heard Zero chuckle but it could've been my imagination.

When I got back to my room I grabbed a bag and shoved some random clothes in it but them thought better of it and took everything out, carefully placed my essentials an the bottom. By 'essentials' I mean my lock pick set, and extra daggers. Then I threw my clothes in and put in my _normal_ essentials and pulled the zipper. I was now officially ready to go on the vacation that may just kill me. I smirked and walked to the chairman's office.

I arrived to find Zero already there and yelling at the Chairman,

"That has gone to far! I will _not_ do that!" he snarled and I guess it had, once again, something to do with vampires.

"You wont do what?" I asked cheerfully and Zero turned and his face softened a tiny bit.

The chairman said "nothing" just as Zero said "He wants me and Yuuki to stay behind and let you go with the Night class alone." I smirked and flounced over to Zero.

"Well, that won't do, not at all! Zero is definitely coming and if you don't want Yuuki to come than go tell her"

I leaned against Zero and glared at the Chairman. He shook his head and leaned against his fingers.

"No, if you two are going so will Yuuki. It will keep you two in check." I smirked and stood straight and snapped my heels, saluting,

"YES SIR!" I shouted and walked away, dragging Zero with me.

He had a slight smirk on his face and allowed himself to be dragged until we got out of the building and half-way to the stables,

"Where are we going?" I shrugged and pulled on his hand again,

"I want to go see blackjack. Let's go."

I said the first thing that came to my mind and I pulled him to the stable. He shook his head and I let him go, walking over to "my" horse and started cooing at him. He snorted and shook out his mane. I smirked and rubbed his nose. His ear twitched and he focused on something behind my shoulder. I sighed,

"How long do you plan on staring at me Zero?"

I turned on said male and froze he was so close. I blushed at the sudden thought of kissing him and turned away, trying to sound steady,

"So?" I petted Blackjack and waited for an answer. He shrugged and asked a question in return,

"Why did you blush before?" I didn't answer it was too embarrassing.

"Luna…" I turned to face him but refused to look him in the eyes,

"Yes…" I answered in the same tone; I saw the corner of his lips twitch up,

"What are you thinking?" Oh you know, kissing you,

"Nothing." I answered a little to quickly.

"Oh really." I flash of rebellion flared at his teasing tone,

"Well I should ask you the same question!" I snapped and instantly regretted it. I saw desire flash through his eyes and he smirked, moving closer.

"I was thinking about you." He breathed into my ear. My breathing refused to steady itself so my voice was a little gasped,

"Oh really?" he looked me in the eyes and my brain registered just how close he was to me.

I swallowed and tried to focus on his words but my concentration was more on the shape his lips moved into as he spoke. His lips stopped moving and I realized he had asked me a question,

"Huh? Can you repeat that I was…distracted" he smirked,

"Oh what by?" I didn't even try to make up and excuse,

"Your lips." Said lips curled up in a smirk and he leaned forward, his head tilted to the side slightly.

My heart rate accelerated and I closed my eyes. Zero pressed his lips gently against mine then moved to pull away but I was not having that. I frowned the wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down to my lips. This time I wasn't so shocked that I didn't respond. I moved my lips along his and he returned my passion. I soon found myself pressed up against a wall with Zero's hands on either side of my head and his body pressed against mine. A voice was heard calling our names and Zero pulled away. I frowned but quickly smoothed my hair and moved to a more comfortable position. A minute later Yuuki came in and smiled, completely oblivious as to what happened just moments ago, and waved,

"Hey! It's time to go, everyone's waiting for you two."

I groaned and walked out the door, grabbing my bag as I passed. I was fully aware that Zero was very close behind me but I didn't mind. Yuuki thought nothing of it and skipped happily along in front of us. Zero leaned in next to my ear and whispered,

"I think this trip may be interesting after all, don't you?" he asked and slid his arm around my waist. I nodded and smirked, he was right; this trip may actually be worthwhile.

**A/N- I'm soooo sorry I took so long with this but here it is. Also about Zero's OCCness I think Dark from DN Angel might have slipped into my consciousness for a little when I was writing that so Zero took on his cockiness, sorry. Anyway, REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

Vampire Knight fanfic-

Mesa no own Vampire Knight and if I did KANAME KURAN WOULD DIE! I really hate him; he pissed me off! All this 'I knew this would happen, I know it all' and 'you're all pawns' shit. ZERO SHOULD'VE KILLED HIM! WHY ZERO WWWWHHHYYYYY? Coughcough, Sorry I really needed to get that off my chest. Anyway, here is my story, ENJOY IT OR PERISH!

Chapter 7-

Zero and I couldn't of been more wrong about the trip. Everywhere I turned there was some Night Class student trying to get information out of me and I think they were stalking me. I found no alone time with Zero, NONE AT ALL! I even had to share a room with Ruka she…is…so…ANNOYING! She was cold and only cared about her appearance. The entire time we were alone all she did was prep herself and try to get info out of me, or talk about Kaname. I was very close to asking Zero to shoot me. Finally I just snapped and jumped out the window leaving Ruka staring after me. I ran to the gardens that surrounded the beautiful white mansion we were staying at and didn't stop until I came to the section full of rose bushes. I studied the bushes and finally found what I was looking for, an opening in the thick thorns. I squeezed through, ignoring the pain as the roses stabbed me over and over. I was lucky, the bush I chose was very deep and I came to a kind of cave. It was the perfect size for two people but I was alone so it didn't matter and it rested against a rock wall so I could lean back without being stabbed. I leaned back against the cool rock and closed my eyes, soon after I fell asleep.

I woke up when I heard rustling. I opened my eyes a fraction, expecting a night class student coming to take me back but instead Zero slouched through the thorns. I smiled,

"Hey, how did you find me?" I patted the ground next to me and he sat,

"I followed the scent of your blood." He ran his hand over the largest of my cuts that was still bleeding.

"Oh… of course." I tilted my head quizzically and pointed to my neck,

"Need any?" he tensed and looked away but not before I saw his eyes flash red. I snickered,

"Thought so."

I didn't have enough room to stand so I crawled in front of Zero and moved my hair out of the way. He shifted away and I rolled my eyes, taking my finger I ran it along one of my cuts but decided it wasn't good enough so I bit my wrist myself and stuck it in his face,

"Drink it Baka."

His eyes turned a glowing red and he licked the blood that had already spilled that then bit deeply into my wrist. It was a little more painful on the wrist than the neck so I pulled my hand lightly and he let go looking up at me in annoyance, I shook the few hairs that covered my neck and tilted my head for easier access. Without thinking Zero moved around and sunk his fangs into my neck. I kept my eyes on my bleeding wrist and allowed him all the blood he wanted until my wrist stopped bleeding, which meant I didn't have enough blood left,

"Zero. I need you to stop now."

I pushed his head lightly and he moved away. He looked at me in horror but I shrugged and leaned forward. I kissed him and, in the process, took the blood on his face. I pulled away and wiped my face just in case. Zero was staring at me in shock,

"I just drink almost all of your blood and you kiss me?" he asked, I nodded and yawned,

"I'm tired." I curled up against him and fell asleep from blood loss.

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. I blinked and sat up, yawning.

"Good Morning Luna." I looked over at the window towards Zero,

"Morning, where am I?" the room looked like the one I had been staying in with Ruka but it was smaller and a little darker,

"This is where I've been staying on this hellish trip." I nodded,

"Well at least we get to leave tomorrow, besides this is better than where I was staying."

He snickered

"Doubtful, I had to kick out the night class student who was staying here."

"And who was that?"

"Hanabusa." I laughed,

"You had to stay with Aido?" he nodded,

"Well I had to stay with Ruka and she is waaay too vain." I complained and he cracked a small smile,

"How did you get rid of Aido?"

"Simple, I just pointed the Bloody Rose at him and told him to leave or I'd shoot." I laughed but then another wave of fatigue washed over me and I yawned widely,

"Zero come here."

I gestured to the bed beside me and he moved to sit. As soon as he did I pushed him down and curled up beside him with my head resting on his chest like a pillow. His chest twitched with a small laugh and he stroked my hair while I listened to his heartbeat. It was like a lullaby and I fell asleep, thinking of Zero.

~~Luna's Dream~~

I was running, I don't know where but I knew I needed to find someone or something. The forest closed in and I felt a heat pulsating through my body, it hurt. I grasped my chest and tried to scratch the pain away but it didn't work than I heard a scream and I was running again. This time I knew what I was doing, I needed to find Kanari and stop her.

"_Stop her from doing what?" _

a vague part of my mind asked,

"I needed to stop her…from killing him."

"_Kill who?"_

"Kill him, she's going to kill Zero, than she's going to kill me."

I ran and I came to a large field, Kanari and Zero were facing off. Zero had his Bloody Rose pointed at Kanari and she had her bow and arrow pointed straight at his heart. She drew her arm back, he clicked back the hammer, he shot, and she dodged, than she shot. The arrow hit, I screamed.

~~End Luna's dream~~

"NO!" I screeched, jerking awake. Zero sat up just as quickly,

"What's wrong?" he stared in shock as my tears flowed down my face,

"Luna… it was only a dream, everything's fine. I'm here, I will protect you." He hugged me to his chest and allowed my tears to stain his shirt,

"It's…n-not…m-me…I'm w-worried about." I sobbed.

We sat like that for a while until I finally pulled away, Zero looked at me with an uncharacteristically amount of concern in his eyes.

"Are you okay now? Do you want to tell me what scared you so bad?"

I shook my head and leaned back against him but his shirt was wet so it was uncomfortable. I frowned and poked the wet spot. I looked up at him and pouted, he rolled his eyes and I moved so he could change his shirt but instead he just took off the shirt and pulled me back to his chest, I blushed but I was happy nonetheless. We were silent, just enjoying each other's company when I felt a wave of pain wash over me. I groaned and grabbed my throat, it was so dry and my body felt like it was burning up. Zero pushed my a little away so he could look me in the eyes but I ignored his gaze and lifted my shirt so I could see my side where a very powerful tattoo was. I stared at the spot it usually was and poked the space of blank skin, as if hoping that if I poked it, it would come back but it didn't, my tattoo to stop my blood lust was gone,

"Oh no." I muttered,

"What just happened Luna?"

"You know how all of my tattoos have some purpose or another?" he nodded,

"Well the one that stops my blood lust as a level D/E is now gone and-"

I crumbled on the bed, grasping my neck and gasping for breath. Zero leaned over me and looked as if he were debating something big. I withered in pain again and he made up his mind,

"Luna, take my blood."

With what little strength I had left I looked up and shook my head and curled into fetal position, trying to hold my pain inside my body. I heard Zero sigh in annoyance,

"Haven't we gone through this before with switched roles? Just take it."

I shook my head more forcefully this time. But he wasn't giving me a choice anymore. Zero grabbed my shoulders and purple-silver met glowing red eyes. He pulled me towards him and hugged me, strategically placing my face right next to his neck,

"Just do it Luna. I can't stand to see you in so much pain."

I heard the seductive pulse of his blood flowing right under the skin of his neck. I opened my mouth and leaned forward but snapped it shut and tried to pull away.

"Luna…" Zero growled, "You are making this too difficult."

He reached up to his neck and pierced the skin so I small drop of blood formed. I was in a trance as the scarlet liquid formed and I leaned forward to lick it off automatically. When I got that little taste I lost all control and I sank my fangs deep into the vein of Zero's neck. I drank his blood until I felt him shove at my head. I pulled back and backed away, shaking my head, to a corner and crouched there, making myself as small as possible. I hid my head in my hands,

"_Now Zero will hate me. He has always hated vampires and I just took his blood."_

I fought down tears and half of me waited for the click of the hammer on his Bloody Rose then the shot. It never came though, and I never expected Zero to walk over and pull me against him. I stared at him in total shock,

"Zero?" now I waited for him to tell me to get out but that also never came.

"Why are you hiding in a corner?"

"Well I'm kinda waiting for you to shoot me." I answered truthfully and he tensed,

"Why would I shoot you?" I traced my hand over his neck and he leaned in slightly,

" I am now a being that you hate, why wouldn't you? I am a vampire, you are a vampire hunter, its kinda your job." He snickered

" You're not on the list, besides I told you to take it, that makes it fine by me."

"But-" he cut me off with a light kiss,

"You and I are the same, killing purebloods, Level Es and anyone else who _deserves_ to be killed I will kill with no hesitation but you were forced into this life, you have no choice. I would've been more cautious if you had taken my blood without a second thought but I think it took my a few minutes to even get you to think about it so I'll say your fine." I smiled.

Zero yawned and I moved him over to the bed and sat down and he lay down with his head on my lap. I stroked his hair and started singing "Still Doll" softly. He drifted off and I smiled, falling asleep myself.

I woke to someone knocking on the door,

"Hey Zero, have you seen Luna?" I nudged Zero awake and nodded to the door he stood, put on a shirt and walked over,

"What?" 

"Have you seen Luna?" Yuuki asked,

"Ya she's right here, why?" I jumped up and walked over,

"Hey, Yuuki, what do you need me for?" Yuuki blinked in shock,

"Ruka couldn't find you when you didn't come back at all yesterday so she got worried and asked me to help find you."

"Oh really? Well I'm sorry for worrying you I've just been catching up with Zero and stuff." She blushed when I said 'and stuff' and I smirked,

"Well we'll be leaving soon so you should go pack Luna."

I nodded and followed her out and back to my room. I was packed in a minute and I was already heading pack to Zero's room. I knocked,

"Come in."

I froze, that wasn't Zero's voice it was a girl's. I opened the door suspiciously and my eyes widened. Zero was unconscious and slouched against a wall while Kanari was standing over him, dagger in hand. She must've known it was I because she smiled,

"Welcome Luna! You're just in time to see me kill your boyfriend!"

Her arm lowered but I dove, pushing Zero out of the way and flinching as the knife pierced my back deeply. I pulled out my own dagger and turned to face Kanari but she was already gone. I growled and turned to Zero, ignoring the growing pool of blood that surrounded me.

"Zero, are you alright? Wake up!" I smacked him and his eyes blinked open I smiled weakly,

"Good you're okay."

My eyes fluttered and I collapsed in a pool of my own blood.

**A/N- OMG DID I JUST KILL OFF LUNA? You'll just have to wait until next time to find out. MWAHAHAHA**! REVIEW! I'm sorry the chapter is a little sleepy but it's 1 am and I'm tired so I apologize.


	8. Chapter 8

Vampire Knight Fanfic-

Hmm, not a long wait for my last cliffhanger but oh well I have recently rediscovered the awesomeness of VK and I bought every single episode from Itunes (VKG as well) and I can't focus on my other stories until I get really far in this one, I BLAME ZERO KIRYU! He is just so AWESOME! Not to mention hawt! Sorry, sorry off track there, here is chapter 8, I hope you enjoy! Once again me no own VK.

Chapter 8-

~~Zero's POV~~

(You kind of need it)

She collapsed and the smell of her blood washed over me in a wave, it was suffocating. All around us was a pool of her blood. I carefully stood and located the main wound; it was a deep gash that stretched from her spine to her side. I fought down the beast inside me that just wanted to take the rest of her life right there. With practiced hands I found her pulse and sighed in relief when I felt it's steady pumping. I grabbed an extra shirt I had lying around and pressed it to the wound then I picked her up and moved her to the bed placing her down as gently as possible. I knew that this room had no bandages so I walked to the door and opened it; Hanabusa was walking by,

"Hanabusa, go get me some bandages now."

He looked at me in confusion but then he must have smelt the blood and nodded and ran off. I turned back and tried to stop the bleeding but the crimson liquid kept flowing and her heartbeat was getting weaker. I swore and Hanabusa walked in carrying a large wad of bandages and Kaname walked in behind him.

"What happened?" Hanabusa asked in shock.

I refused to answer I just grabbed the bandages and moved to wrap them around the wound. I cleared my mind and tugged her shirt up so it was exposing the wound. I heard Hanabusa gasp and Kaname still stood there watching. Unfortunately I could not do this alone I started to swallow my pride and ask a vampire for help when Yuuki passed by, saw the gathered people and came in,

"Oh my goodness! Luna!" Kaname grabbed her,

"It's under control, you can go." I mentally smirked,

"Actually I could use your help Yuuki. If I prop her up could you wrap the bandages around her?" she nodded and I caught a glare from Kaname.

I carefully lifted her torso but her shirt slipped back down, Yuuki sighed and looked at me,

"That's going to keep falling, we either need to trim it or take it off. What do you think?" I shrugged,

"I really don't care, we just need to patch up that wound, what's faster?"

Yuuki moved around to my side and gestured for me to put her down, I did. This was a more collected, serious side of Yuuki I don't think I had ever seen. She stared to work the shirt over Luna's head and I had to clear my mind again so her dark red bra wouldn't distract me. I heard Hanabusa make an odd squeaking sound and he left. This time Yuuki lifted Luna up,

"Here, you put on the bandages, it's easier."

I nodded and worked the bandages around her torso as quickly as I could without hurting her. When I finished Yuuki laid her back down and pulled the blankets over her body. Then she turned to me,

"WHAT HAPPENED?" she yelled at me and I flinched

"I was attacked, knocked unconscious and I guess Luna took a blow meant for me." I grumbled,

"Who?" I shook my head,

"I don't know." I said sadly and looked at Luna,

"But I think she does." Luna twitched,

"I do." She mumbled softly

~~Luna's POV~~

I heard voices, Zero's and Yuuki's. I heard them talking about the attack and Zero not knowing who did it. I mumbled a soft 'I do' and struggled to sit up. A hand pushed me down and I glared at the hand and traced it up to Zero then I glared at him and pushed his hand away from me,

"Let me sit up, baka. You want to know who attacked us? Well let me sit up and tell all…" I tilted my head and closed my eyes, "Four of you." Zero blinked and I felt his body move slightly as he looked around the room,

"There are only three people here Luna." I shook my head, another think he didn't know about me,

"Out the window, someone's listening in." Someone walked over, Yuuki, and opened the window. She gasped

"She's right there was someone on the roof!"

"Great, now there are only three near-by." I finally opened my eyes and looked around, my eyes met Kaname's and he tilted his head quizzically but I looked away,

"The person who attacked Zero and it was Kanari Shi." I mumbled and saw blood on Zero's shirt and jacket, anyone else would've thought it was mine from him carrying me but I knew he scent of his blood,

"Hey Yuuki, do you have any extra bandages?" I turned to her and she nodded,

"Good, wrap Zero's wound, upper right arm down the elbow." Zero glared at me and Yuuki stared at Zero in rage,

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE INJURED?" he shrugged,

"Wasn't that important, I'm fine."

I snickered and looked around the room, blood was all over the floor and there was a black pile of something on the ground. I looked at it closer, a shirt…? My eyes widened and I lifted the blankets slightly, all I was wearing was a bra and bandages on my upper body. I dropped the blanket and turned to Yuuki, she had finished with Zero and now she was just giving him a chewing out I knew he wasn't listening to,

"YUUKI!" I screamed, me voice higher from horror and embarrassment she jumped,

"What?" her voice had a little panic in it as well,

"One question, on favor, got it?" she nodded,

"Okay, my question, did you put my bandages on by yourself?" She shook her head,

"No Zero helped me and Kaname was watching, Aido was here to but he left." I blushed,

"Okay my favor, Pleeeease get me a shirt!"

She laughed as she figured out why I was so panicked and walked over to my abandoned bag by the door. She opened it, shifted through everything and I saw her slow when she reached my lock pick set and dagger then pulled out my favorite shirt. It was dark blue and on the front a single feather posed on the upper right corner but on the back two black wings drifted down the sides. She handed it over and everyone waited for me to put it on but I glared at Zero and Kaname and growled,

"Shoo."

Zero rolled his eyes and made his way to the door and Kaname followed him. With the men gone I pushed the cover away and inspected the bandages on my side,

"How bad was it?" I asked Yuuki,

"It started at your spine, went down about an inch or so and ended after it sliced through your side." She winced and I whistled,

"She got closer than usual." I muttered and shrugged into the shirt.

"You can come in now!" I yelled at the men waiting outside the door,

Zero rolled his eyes, again, walked over towards the bed and leaned against the wall. Kaname moved to stand near Yuuki.

"So why did Kanari attack Kiryu?" Kaname finally spoke up and I frowned,

"I don't know why she attacked Zero, usually she only goes after me." I laughed,

"I'm sure she'll be happy to think she got much closer to killing me this time!" I laughed more and everyone was giving me funny looks.

"This time?" Zero asked with a strangled voice, now I gave him a funny look and nodded,

I pulled down my shirt slightly to show the long scar across my shoulder, pulled up my shirt and pointed at the three perfectly circular scars placed in a row, each hitting a different rib.

"I also have one other scar but no one is seeing that one." I smirked and I swear I saw a strange look pass over Zero eyes and I raised an eyebrow at him, perv.

"So she had tried to kill you many times before? Why?"

I blinked at Yuuki and turned to Zero and he shook him head and I raised an eyebrow, he shrugged. Yuuki and Kaname watched our 'conversation' with confusion- well Yuuki did Kaname just watched.

"Well… Kanari is actually my little sister by a few minutes and our parents were murdered by a vampire, not sure who, and I was taken in by Zane after I saw him feeding one day but Kanari was left on her own, that didn't help anything. When I saw certain things I shouldn't while in Zane's care he…" I shifted awkwardly,

"He bit me," Yuuki's eyes widened,

"When Kanari learned this she went berserk, killed my only friend in Zane's ranks and tried to kill me, that was when she used a gun, that's where I got the three on my ribs, but I survived and she got away. She has been trying to kill me ever since." Yuuki had a look of shock on her face and Zero looked at me with annoyance; I guess I hadn't told him we were twins but he remembered something else I left out in that story that I had told him,

"You told me before she was in the Hunter's association, how'd she get in?" I flinched and rubbed the back of my neck,

"Well… have you ever heard of the Enoshi family?" Zero nodded,

"Yes the Enoshi family was one of the most famous hunter families until the entire family, including their two twin daughters were killed when a hoard of vampires attacked them. Why?" I balked at him,

"THEY SAID WE WERE DEAD?" I screamed and Zero blinked

"How rude are they?" I growled, "Anyway, sorry you are wrong. Their two twin daughters are alive and kickin'! But I guess it doesn't help that we both changed out last names."

"You mean you are part if a hunter's family." Zero asked through his teeth

"Yup, and Kanari and I are twins, actually we were part of a triplet group but apparently we shared our unborn brother in the womb but didn't devour each other. No one really knows why but I wish I did devour her, it would've saved me so much trouble!"

Everyone was now staring at me, I yawned and I guess for the first time Yuuki noticed my fangs and she squeaked,

"Well, I'm tired Yuuki, Kaname I'm going to have to ask you to leave, I would make Zero leave but this is his room so I cant. By the way when are we leaving now?"

"Everyone else has left, the four of us shall be leaving when you feel fit to."

"We'll leave tomorrow."

Kaname nodded and herded Yuuki out the door. That left Zero and I alone, Zero was glaring at me but I didn't care, I wanted to sleep. This blood loss really took it out of me. I was lucky he was close enough for me to grab his arm and pull him to the bed. I moved over and forced him to sit. I tried to block out the smell of his blood so I wouldn't bite him but I'm sure my eyes were glowing because my throat felt so dry! I closed my eyes to hide it and pushed Zero back so I could lie next to him, I'm not really sure when this became a habit but I liked it.

"Why didn't tell me you were part of a hunter's family?" I shrugged and kept my eyes closed, trying to steady my breathing,

"Luna look at me."

I didn't answer but he pulled me face up until I'm sure it was right in front of his but I refused to open my eyes, my breathing was still unsteady, my throat was extremely dry, my body felt like it was on fire and one of the only things I could hear was Zero's heart pumping that delicious ruby red blood through- NO! None of that! I shook my head and tried to focus in on Zero's voice,

"Luna, open your eyes."

I shook my head and tried to pull my head away. I felt something press against my lips and, unfortunately, my eyes flew open in shock. Zero pulled back and frowned, I looked away, pissed he had done that. Make me open my eyes, not kiss me of course.

"I knew it."

I glared at him, hating the way my eyes were drawn to his neck. I tilted my head and scanned the jacket he had on then leaned forward,

"I'm fine I promise." I breathed, Zero watched me cautiously but there was something else in his eyes,

I kissed him and my hand ran over his chest until I found what I was looking for and I grabbed it then leaned back to inspect my prize. I had his little box of blood tablets. He saw them and frowned, I stood shakily and walked over to the bathroom. I closed the door and turned on the faucet. I opened the small box and stared at the little white tablets, Zero knocked on the door,

"Can I have those back?" he called

"No!" I called back.

I took out one of them, placed it in my hand then put my head under the faucet; I took a big drink of water and put the tablet in my mouth then swallowed. I was fine for a second then my stomach knotted and I felt my body convulse, forcing the tablet back up. I hacked and coughed then stared in horror as the little white tablet dissolved in the sink. I tried again, same result. Zero knocked again as I was about to try again, third times a charm, or so they say. This time he didn't wait for an answer he just walked in and grabbed his box of blood tablets. He shoved it in his pocket and turned on me, his anger dissolved as he noticed the horrified look on my face but then he understood,

"You cant take them either can you?" I didn't answer but instead I gave him a demonstration. I hacked and watched the white tablet turn red in the sink,

"What do I do?" I asked quietly

Zero shrugged and moved behind me to give me a hug. He rested his head on my shoulder and I felt his heartbeat. I twisted away and sunk into a corner, shaking my head. I heard Zero walk over and crouch beside me.

"Just try to fight it off, that's all I do." I laughed and touched my neck where I still had scars from the last time he bit me,

"Ya, and look how well that's working out for ya."

He frowned and he opened his mouth to say something but I was to busy paying attention to the familiar warmth of my healing tattoo at work. The warmth faded and I lifted my shirt, ignoring Zero as he cleared his throat and looked away, from what I understand he's already seen me with no shirt so I don't care. I traced the bandages and located where it was fastened and pulled it off and started the long rhythmic unraveling of the bandages. Zero must've seen me out of the corner of his eyes and he tried to stop me but I just glared at him and finally got the soiled bandages off. I twisted around and poked the scar. It was fully healed. Zero stared and traced the scar himself, I shivered and leaned into his hand without thinking. Then I stopped and remembered he was injured, his blood lust must be strong right now. I shoved mine to the back of my mind and leaned over to where Zero's mouth was aligned with my neck. I tilted my head and he stared at me,

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm offering you my blood." He shook his head and tired to move away but I spun around and grabbed him,

"I don't think so."

I lifted my hand and pierced the skin on my neck. His eyes glowed red within an instant and he moved forward and ran his tongue along my neck before biting down, hard. I gasped and I felt Zero try to move away but I backed him into a wall, if he needed this, he was going to freaking get it! When I decided he had enough I twitched my head and pushed his head away. He blinked and took in our position,

"Why did you pin my to a wall?" I shrugged,

"You were trying to stop so I pinned you and forced you keep drinking."

He stared at me like I was insane. I played what I just said back through my head, it did sound a little crazy but I don't care, if only one of us could keep their sanity it was going to be him.

"And you would do that because…?"

I dropped my head and didn't answer; I knew he would disapprove of my plan so I wasn't going to tell him. Instead I stood up and walked out of the bathroom and walked over to the bed where I ignored Zero, curled up, and fell asleep.

I woke up to Zero shaking my shoulder,

"You need to wake up, we're leaving in a half hour."

I groaned and stretched, hitting something in the process, I opened my eyes and saw that Yuuki was standing over me as well; I yelped and fell out of the bed.

"Ow…" I rubbed my head and sat up.

I glared at the two teens standing over me and pushed at their legs,

"SPACE PEOPLE, I NEED MY SPACE!"

They backed up and I stood, ignored Zero, again, grabbed my bag and walked into the bathroom. I glared at my reflection, my hair was a mess, my eyes were red (not in the vampire way) and my make-up was smudged out of control. I sighed and started my daily routine, I took a shower, and I really needed it, yanked my brush through my hair until I was close to crying from pain, changed into my uniform, and applied black eyeliner. I looked at me reflection again and I smiled, I looked good now. I walked out of the bathroom and smiled,

"I'm ready now!"

Yuuki smiled and we left, I was still ignoring Zero because I didn't want to confront him about my new found goal in life, make sure Zero keeps his sanity even if I lost mine in the process.

A/N- NOTHER CHAPTER DONE! YAYS! I am so happy though I really need to stop obsessing over Vampire Knight so I can write my other stories! CURSE YOU ZERO KIRYU! I am even going to get a bracelet with his tattoo on it…0_o why did I just tell you that? OH WELL I AM TO LAZY TO ERASE IT! Now REVIEW OR I SHALL SHOOT YOU WITH THE BLOODY ROSE THAT I SHALL STEAL FROM ZERO! **RAWR!**


	9. Chapter 9

Vampire Knight Fanfic-

Well, I just checked… still don't own Vampire Knight. Damn shame I tell ya.

Chapter 9-

We got back to the school a little after nine p.m. and I automatically went to the dorm with Yuuki. I hadn't talked to Zero the entire trip back and I was still trying to figure out how I could complete my plan without him finding out. So far I had just gotten to, 'get him blood' and that's it. I chatted animatedly with Yuuki as if I wasn't part of an attempted murder yesterday and I wasn't planning on going insane. I arrived at my room and turned to Yuuki,

"Should I get dressed for patrolling?" she shook her head

"Headmaster said that we could have the night off, I guess he already heard about the incident last night." I nodded and turned into my room,

"Night Yuuki, see you in class tomorrow." She waved and walked off to her room.

I closed the door and almost immediately fell to the floor. My vision blurred and my throat felt like it was on fire. I took deep breaths and tried to fight down the monster trying to surface inside me. I finally steadied my breathing and forced my blood lust down. I stood shakily and made my way to my bed, collapsing. I rolled over and stared at the ceiling,

"How long would I last? I've had this pent up inside me for seven years. I'll probably fall before Zero."

I thought and chuckled slightly but it held no emotion. I had already faced the truth, I would fall to a Level E and I hope that when the time came it would be Zero who put me out of my pathetic life as a vampire. In fact, I think I'll make sure it's Zero. I could talk to him but that would draw attention to my accelerated downfall or I could talk to the hunter's society but that would bring my existence to their attention. I guess I'll just wait and see what happens. I sighed and fell asleep.

I had the same dream as before but this time Zane was there and he held me back and forced me to watch Zero get killed then he turned on me and devoured me. After he drank all the blood I have to give he dropped me and, as I turned to dust, I saw him kiss my sister passionately. I found it disgusting.

I sat up in a cold sweat, Zero's name on the tip of my tongue. I pulled my knees to my face and sat like that for minutes, hours I don't know. I only know the scene of Zero dying kept playing over in my head over and over. It reminded me of the dream I had three months before my parents died. My alarm went off and I got ready in mechanical movements. I went to class and didn't even acknowledge Zero or Yuuki's presence. I just sat in my seat but moved it as far as I could from Zero, from people. I decided I needed to make a firm distance between me and him, to keep him out of harm's way. I knew he would take this as me believing he was a monster and I wanted to avoid him but if that's what it took so be it.

As soon as class was let out I left, moving to eat by myself. They must've seen I really wanted to be alone so they let me be though I did catch Zero looking at me a few times but I ignored him.

Next class went by, same thing. Then our perfect duties came. I handled it as normal but still tried to keep my distance from the other Perfects. As usual we couldn't get the day class students away before the Night class students left the dorm. Zane pulled me aside and I flinched as the memory of the dream flashed into my mind but I shook it away,

"Yes Zane?" my voice held no emotion

"How are you faring with it?" I knew he was talking about the blood lust and I shook my head,

"Not well, not well at all." I grumbled

"Do you need blood tablets?" I gulped

"I can't take them…" I glanced up at him; his eyes were narrowed in speculation,

"Hmm… that's a problem. I need you to stay sane; you have a part in my plans for the future, a big part. Come by my dorm later tonight."

I nodded and turned to go on patrol. I saw Zero watching me and he started to walk over to me but I couldn't face him yet. I crouched and sprung up into a tree and leaped away. I turned back briefly to see him looking after me in annoyance before disappearing into the leaves. I decided to just sit in a tree and not patrol, avoiding Zero in the process.

When the time came for me to go in I dropped from my tree and made my way back. I was to wrapped up in my thoughts of death to notice when Zero came up behind me. He grabbed my wrist and in a few deft movements, pinned my to a tree. He held my wrists secure and glared at me,

"Why are you avoiding me?" he snarled.

I didn't answer I just struggled to pull my hands free from his iron grasp, I was making no progress but I still tried,

"Zero let go of me!"

I almost got one hand free but he fixed his grip and I was back at square one. He refused to let go so I tried a different tactic, distraction. I had two choices make him drink my blood or kiss him. I was leaning more to the second option and I decided to bind the two together. I smiled at him and leaned forward, apparently he had already forgotten that I tricked him the last time I kissed him and just glared at me. I kissed him and to my joy he shifted him grip from my wrists to my waist. I smirked into the kiss and bit my lip. The blood welled up and I opened one eye to see his shoot open and turn red. He licked the blood from my lip and moved away, to my neck. I smirked he was distracted now. He bit my neck and started drinking. He didn't take much before he pushed himself away,

"Why did you do that?" he snarled at me.

I shrugged and studied his eyes I still saw red. That meant he was not done yet. I frowned and moved forward, he backed away and I ended up pinning _him_ to a tree.

" Well, well looks like roles are exchanged this time. Now you are still thirsty, drink."

I shoved my bleeding neck in his face pretty much and the monster in him took over and he bit my neck again. I sighed and played with his hair, I felt myself get dizzy but I didn't care. Part of me wanted Zero to take all of my blood; kill me right here and stop the horrid ending that I knew was approaching me. So I kept playing with his hair. I think he realized how close he was to taking my life and he pulled back as quickly s he could without hurting me any more.

"Why didn't you stop me, I ALMOST KILLED YOU!" he shouted hoarsely, I shrugged,

"I think I wanted you to kill me. End this pathetic creature I was becoming. So I didn't stop you." I said softly, now playing with my own hair. He grabbed my shoulders

"Don't you dare think that! I would never be able to live with myself if I killed you." He dropped his head in defeat. I pulled him to me and stroked his hair,

"Zero, I'll be surprised if I make it through this week still sane, still human." I trailed off and I felt tears well up in my eyes.

I let them fall free and I sobbed silently. Zero stood up and brushed my tears away gently,

"You'll be fine Luna. I'll make sure of it." I shook my head,

"You can't stop time Zero, no one can."

"Maybe so but I can find a way to prolong your time as long as possible. I've heard the blood of a pureblood can do that." my eyes snapped open and I pulled away,

"Oh ya, I was supposed to go see Zane tonight. Bye Zero." I turned and went to the Moon Dorms and I was surprised when I noticed Zero was following me,

"Zero you can go back to your dorm this is something between Zane and I, it's fine. I promise." I smiled and flinched, I sounded so much like Yuuki it was creepy. He shook his head,

"I'm coming with you." I sighed but I was secretly relieved.

He moved beside me and we walked to the dorms. I knocked at the door and some night class student, who was following Zane a little more than Kaname opened the door,

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"I came to see Zane. He told me to come see him later on tonight and here I am, now if you'll excuse us."

I shouldered my way past the bewildered kid and walked to where I sensed Zane was. I knocked on the door,

"Come in Luna… and Zero." I opened the door and walked in, Zane was sitting at his desk, reading a book.

"Well I really only asked for you to come Luna. Why is Kiryu here as well?" I hated the way he looked at Zero as if he was a dog who did something wrong

"He came because he wanted to and I'm happy he did come." I glared at Zane and he shrugged,

"Well I invited you here because you are falling to a Level E much faster than I expected so I want you to drink my blood." I stared at him in shock

"W-What?" I asked in disbelief and I now wished Zero hadn't come.

"The blood of a pureblood, especially of the one who created you, can cure a level E." I stared at him and asked another question

"Why?" Zane blinked

"What do you mean why?"

"Why not just let me fall like the others, I could join the ranks and you wouldn't have to worry so why save me?" he looked over my shoulder and I turned, I had forgotten about Zero,

"Zero do you mind waiting for me outside, please?" I gave him a desperate look and he nodded slowly,

"Fine, but I'll be waiting." He glared at Zane and left.

I stared after him then turned back to the pureblood,

"Now answer me."

"You are an important ascent to my plan, I need you sane, I need you as strong as possible. So I will save you, now drink." He stood up and walked over to me.

He pulled me into a sort of hug and forced my head by his neck. The monster inside of me took over in an instant and I bit down deeply. I drank all I could before he pushed me away. In a last second thought I held some of his blood in my mouth, pureblood blood helps people falling to Level E so why not Zero? I nodded my thanks and ran from the room. I turned out of the building and found Zero leaning against a tree in a perfect view of the door. When he saw me he stood and walked over to me. My body was trying to force me to swallow but as soon as Zero got close enough I kissed him and I felt the blood leave my mouth and he swallowed as a reflex. I pulled away and I saw a look of disgust on his face,

"I know it's strange and a little gross but I had to. Pureblood blood helps prolong the life of a Level E right?" I looked away, ashamed at my rash actions but he hugged me,

"You didn't have to go to so much trouble for me Luna."

I smiled and walked back to the dorms. As soon as I got to my room the world swam before my eyes. I gasped and the pain of blood lust washed over me

_But Zane was supposed to have healed me!_

I crumpled and I felt almost all my humanity slip away but with a final force I stood up, gripped what little sanity I had left and ran to the headmaster, he could help me.

I ran in and instantly collapsed. Cross gasped and hurried over to my aid. I gripped my humanity as long as possible and focused on a single thing, Zero's face, and then I passed out.

I woke up and only two things were on my mind, blood and Zero. I was chained to a wall and I felt my left shoulder was burning and all around me was the symbol on Zero's tattoo. I heard a door open and the beast inside me lunged, snarling. My arms were held back but I strained against them and tried desperately to reach the person's neck, to devour every drop of blood in their body. My eyes caught silver and my glowing red eyes focused on silver-purple. Zero stared at me in horror and I fell to the ground and curled up. With the little sanity I have been holding onto and choked out,

"Zero…shoot…me." I looked up at him pleadingly his eyes widened,

"You're still sane?" I smirked

"Barely…please…do…It."

I tilted my head back so he had an easy target to shoot at. I heard a click of the hammer and tears of joy flowed from my face but the shot never came. I looked up at Zero and his head was drooping, his arm fell limply at his side,

"I'm sorry, but… I cant."

I started to reply when I heard the door open again. I tried to pull myself up but I only succeeded in making myself fall against the wall. I glanced up to see who it was and it was Zane, he was dragging someone with him…Kanari. My eyes widened but then a scent of blood hit me and the beast tried to force it's way out but I fought it down, the pain was excruciating and I could barely stand it. Zane moved near me and threw Kanari at me.

"Devour her." Zane commanded and I looked up at him in shock

"W-what? Devour my little sister? I couldn't! Sure she hates me and I don't exactly like her but she's still my sister!" I fought the beast down and Kanari sat up weakly and smiled, she actually smiled at me,

"Thank you for that… but do as he says." I stared at her and blinked

"All those times I tried to kill you I was just trying to make you so weak that you would be forced to devour me. Sadly I kept failing but now it's my chance, my chance to be with my big sissy for all eternity and join with our brother. Do it." I blinked back tears and looked around, my eyes found Zero's and he understood. He turned stiffly and left.

"Kanari…"

She shushed me and gave me a big hug, once again I was in the position where my fangs were at her neck but I could resist. At least I could until I felt something stab into my gut,

"Good, now you can't refuse me." She smiled,

"I never hated you Luna."

Tears welled in my eyes but I held them back, Kanari wanted me to be strong, so I would. I bit down and took what was left of her blood. The power that flowed through me was dizzying. I gasped and I watched as my sister's lifeless body fell to the ground. My eyes were frozen in shock and I turned to Zane.

"Good, now you have the power of three hunters. We need to leave so I can train you to kill."

"Kill who?"

"You will be my main weapon against Kaname Kuran. You will be killing him and everyone on this academy, including Zero Kiryu."

**A/N- I think that's a good place to end this chapter, MWAHAHAHA! Anyway, hope you enjoyed the plot twist(s) so REVIEW! **


	10. Chapter 10

Vampire Knight Fanfic-

Hello all! This is chapter ten and I'm going to do some odd little skip halfway through so it skips forward six months because I don't feel like writing the training and shit. I'll do flashbacks and stuff on a separate note still don't own Vampire Knight.

Chapter 10-

_Kill Zero?_

"But Zane, I could never kill the day class students, especially Zero." My eyes were wide with shock and he just gave me a non-caring look.

"Fine, maybe you'll be lucky and someone else will beat you to killing Kiryu, now go pack. We're going back to my mansion."

I could tell there was no way I could get out of this one so I nodded and headed to the dorm my head hung in defeat. But I couldn't let Zane kill everyone at the academy. They had kinda grown on me, especially Zero. My mind whirled to life and I started plotting. Within seconds I had my plan, sure it would destroy all my pride but I had to. I had to ask Kaname Kuran for help. I shuddered at the idea but he was my best chance but I couldn't just walk up to him and tell him, I'd have to slip him a letter or something. I sighed and walked into my room. I threw everything in and wrote a quick letter than went to find Yuuki, hoping she was with him.

I was successful. I found Yuuki at the fountain and she was talking to Kaname. She saw me and smiled but then she saw my bag and the smile deflated,

"Luna, what's with the bag?"

"Zane and I are leaving. I'll miss you." I was near tears,

I hugged her and held the letter out to Kaname at the same time, he got the hint and walked up to Yuuki to put a comforting hand on her shoulder and taking the letter in the process.

"I'll miss you too. Have you already said good-bye to Zero?" she wiped her eyes as tears welled in them and I froze, I was going to try and avoid saying good-bye to Zero because it would be to painful, so I shook my head sadly,

"It would be too painful. Tell him I said good-bye and that I'm sorry."

I turned to Kaname and nodded respectfully before turning back to Yuuki one last time but she was gone. My eye twitched, if she had gone to get Zero… well hell. I grabbed my bag and ran to the gates, hoping to get there before Yuuki or Zero. I unfortunately had no such luck. I arrived at the gates and was greeted by Zero. I flinched and took off to the wall, hoping to scale it and run to the car. Zero met me half way and grabbed me… damn he's fast. I struggled and tried to break his grasp, I didn't want to say good-bye, not to him. I turned my eyes to Zero and glared, he glared right back and finally spoke,

"Where are you going?" he said through gritted teeth,

"Zane's mansion."

"Why?"

"To train my new power. I don't exactly know how to use It." He turned me to face him and I avoided his gaze, debating wither or not I should try to distract him again.

"I'm not letting you go so don't even think about trying to distract me again." I swore, he knew me to well.

"Look, I'm sorry. I don't want to go but I have to. Now if you would please let me go I can be on my way."

He sighed and released me, I turned on him, this was too easy. That was my worst mistake. His eyes we so sad he almost looked close to tears, Zero was close to tears, ZERO! I didn't know what to say I felt tears well in my eyes and I leaned in and kissed him gently before pulling away and walking away,

"I'm sorry Zero. I really am." I said softly before I left the academy behind to train the powers of three vampire hunters in my body.

~~SIX MONTHS LATER~~

I had finally done it. I had mastered my power, now I could go back to Cross Academy! I was so happy when Zane told me we were going back I squealed, I actually squealed. It shocked everyone in the room, including me. We were now in a luxury limo with extra dark tinted windows. Zane was asleep but I couldn't even dream of sleep. I get to see Zero again! I hope he doesn't hate me now. Or what if he's already moved on? I started fretting and making up crazy cinereous that were scaring the crap out of me. I just hope he didn't hate me now.

~~Zero's POV~~

"We're getting two new students today! One night, one day." Chairman squealed.

I rolled my eyes, people say my attitude had gotten twice as bad since Luna left and I agree with them. After Luna left I slipped into a brief depression but then I snapped out of it, knowing she would hate me if I acted so weak so I turned my life around but now I am always in a bad mood, always. Even more than before, if that's even possible.

"That's great now can we go?"

"No no. You two are going to help them settle in." he muttered something that sounded a little like 'again' but I'm not sure.

"Well they should be arriving soon, go greet them! Shoo!" the crazy chairman chased Yuuki and I out of his office,

"I wonder who the new students will be?"

I shrugged, not caring at all. We walked to the gate and waited for them to show up. I waited inside the gate while Yuuki went out to greet them. I waited for a while and almost fell asleep when I heard Yuuki squeal and I heard someone hit the ground. I ran out to see what was wrong but I heard laughter, I slowed. I knew that voice. I exited the gate and looked at Yuuki who had pinned someone to the ground in a hug,

"Yuuki, get off of me!" I very familiar voice laughed. Yuuki stood up and grabbed the person off the ground,

"Oh I'm so happy your back!"

"I'm happy to be back." She turned to face me and smirked,

"Well Hello to you too Zero. Are you just going to stand there with your mouth hanging open like and idiot or say hi? Geez I leave for six months and look what happens."

She shook her head in disappointment but I was to shocked to register her insult. She was back. Luna was back.

I just stared at Luna and she started to look a little uncomfortable but I couldn't help it. It was Luna, her hair had gotten a little longer and was pulled into a messy ponytail, and she wore her usual black jeans and graphic t-shirt. I continued to study her and I noticed a small choker around her neck made of black pearls and had a thorned stem weaving through and around them. It was strange seeing how she had always despised necklaces because it could be used her in a fight. She rolled her eyes and walked up to me and waved her hand in front of my face.

"Helllloooo. Zerooooo. Oh my goodness, he's turned brain dead! Do you really need me _that_ much?" she smiled teasingly at me.

I completely forgot anyone else was there and I grabbed Luna and kissed her. She stiffened in shock but relaxed soon after. Someone cleared his or her throat and I released Luna. She looked a little dazed,

"Wow. I missed you too Zero."

I gave her a small smile and I heard Yuuki squeal. Luna turned to her in confusion; Yuuki was almost jumping up and down in excitement.

"Yuuki! What is wrong with you?" Luna walked over and grabbed her shoulders,

"ZERO SMILED!"

"Yes…" Luna gave her a 'you're crazy' look and waited for her to tell her what was going on.

"Zero hasn't smiled _once_ since you left!" Luna glared at me,

"Oh really."

"Yep, he's just been more sully, angry and disinterested than before you came." Luna looked at her in shock,

"I didn't even know that was possible!"

"ME NEITHER!"

They started talking about all the rude things I had done in the past like I wasn't ever there. I tried to get their attention but they ignored me and kept talking. Apparently Zane had had enough of this as well. I saw him grumble something and touch a bracelet he had on his wrist that matched Luna's necklace and she jumped and stopped talking.

"Yes?" she snarled at Zane

"I believe we should go and see the headmaster, I'm sure he wants to know of our trip." She nodded and came over to me,

"Lets go Zero."

She looped her arm through mine and walked through the gates. The whole way she was staring at everything and smiling. We got to the chairman's office and she instinctually fell behind, dragging me with her. We came in and Cross greeted us overly perky as usual. Luna avoided him and smiled.

"Hello Chairman, it's good to see you again." He got up and tried to hug her again and, to everyone's surprise, she let him.

"OH IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" he squealed

"Now maybe you help cheer up my dear son!" I stiffened, Luna smirked and took a step away from me.

"How many times must I tell you? I may owe you gratitude but I never agreed to be your son!" Luna snickered,

"Now Zero calm down you know he's just overly hyper."

She gestured to Cross who was now crying and Yuuki was trying to calm him down. I nodded and she yawned. Chairman stopped crying and got down to business,

"You will have the same room as before and the same schedule, do you remember them?" Luna rubbed her head,

"I don't exactly remember my schedule but I do remember I had the same classes as Zero and Yuuki so I'll just follow them and my room is still unlucky number 13." She snickered and I gave her a look but she ignored me,

"I remember my room and schedule, thank you."

Zane spoke up from the corner he had been standing in, nodded, gave Luna a look and left. There was something going on between those two and I was going to figure it out.

I walked back to the dorm with Luna who was still enjoying the sights. We didn't really talk but she kept right next to me and I had my arm wrapped around her waist protectively. We got to the split off between the boys and girls dorm and Luna frowned and inched a little closer to me. I smiled at her antics and started to unwrap my arm but she grabbed it and leaned onto me.

"I don't think I want to go just yet. It's been six months since I last saw you I don't want to leave you."

She smiled up at me and I smiled back. She tugged on my arm and turned towards the direction of the stables, I've realized when she wants to go somewhere but she doesn't know where, she goes to the stables. She led me past Lilly and Blackjack to the loft. She let go and climbed up. I followed wordlessly and arrived to find her leaning against the wall and staring out the window. Without looking at me she patted the space next to her and I sat. She leaned against me and still said nothing. I played with her hair while she stared into space. My fingers trailed down her neck to her new necklace and, from this close-up view I saw that her neck had burn marks almost completely hidden beneath the pearls.

"Luna why is your neck burned?" she tensed and moved her hair to hide it.

"Luna…" I said, a little threateningly I believe and she sat up sighing,

"Zane put it there. I can't take it off and he just has to touch his matching bracelet and I get shocked. He usually does it when I do something wrong or he wants me to do something I don't want to." Then she mumbled something I didn't catch then she eyed me carefully,

"Do you need any?"

I had no idea what she was talking about until she moved her hair to expose her neck. I tensed and turned away, I hadn't had blood in a while about three months back I had snapped and bit Yuuki but ever since then I'd held out. I shook my head but she just glared at me,

"Unless you can suddenly take the blood tablets, you found another 'donor' or you are somehow no longer a vampire I think you do need blood."

She grumbled and moved to face me. I tried to stand, to get away, anything but Luna wasn't allowing that. She crouched, made a low growling sound and pounced on me. She somehow made it so she was pinning me to a wall. She smirked and waited. She was right, I did need the blood her neck was so tempting. I felt the monster inside me rear and I tried to fight it down. My breath became ragged and I'm sure my eyes glowed red. Luna was just watching me patiently. I couldn't fight it any longer. I leaned in and sunk my fangs into her soft white neck. I drank deeply and I lost track of how much until I felt something push my shoulders back. Luna looked a little dizzy and my eyes widened; I must have taken too much!

"Luna are you alright?" she nodded and stood, reaching into her boot to pull out a small box that I knew so well,

"Are those blood tablets?" she nodded and threw about five back and swallowed then winced,

"Are you okay?" I asked, she nodded again,

"Just cant get use to the taste of those things. They taste a lot like that dish that the Chairman tried to make but it turned out giving all of us food poisoning." I smiled at the memory but frowned at Luna,

"Are you saying you would rather devour people?" I was a little shocked at the venom in my voice but I didn't apologize, her eyes widened than narrowed,

"I never said that. I said that the tablets taste bad but you don't see me not taking them do you?" her voice held twice as much venom as mine did. She jumped up and glared down at me,

" I can't believe you would accuse me of such things Zero Kiryu." She snarled out my name and jumped out the window. I stared after her in dismay, then slapped myself on the head,

"Baka! Baka! BAKA! She just comes back and now she's pissed at me." I mumbled to myself and headed to my dorm.

~~Luna's POV~~

"Stupid Zero. Accusing me of wanting to devour people."

I paced around in my room and decided I needed to blow off some steam. I thought of the best place and I decided on either the shooting range or I could go the forest and practice my archery. I mulled over it while pacing and decided on the shooting range. Mumbling to myself I walked over to my weapon bag and sorted through until I found my own Bloody Rose. I smirked, for the past six months I had learned how to control my new power and use every weapon you could think of. I stuck it in my pocket and walked down to the range. I waited momentarily to make sure Zero didn't decide to come her too but he range was silent. I opened the door, turned on the light, and moved into position. With a practiced eye I hit the center over and over until I got bored and started to challenge myself by standing in one position and trying to shoot a target from a different spot. Each time I hit center. After I got bored and started shooting shapes in my targets I felt the presence of someone else. It was Yuuki. I turned and smiled at her,

"Hey Yuuki, what're you doing here so late at night?"

"I could ask you the same question." I nodded,

"True, I just wanted to blow off some steam." I shrugged and turned back to the butterfly I was shooting into the target. Yuuki stared at it,

"Why are you shooting a butterfly into that?" I shrugged,

"I got bored with just shooting so I took to shapes. You still never answered my question, what are you doing here?" she shifted uncomfortably so I knew exactly why she was here,

"I heard the shooting and I thought it was Zero seeing how you usually only used a knife and I wanted to talk to him."

I nodded and started blowing my butterfly to bits. I smirked evilly as the paper fluttered to the floor. Yuuki watched me cautiously,

"I think Zero was going to his dorm when I left. Maybe you should go look for him there."

I smiled and hoped she got the hint that I wanted to be alone. She nodded and left. As soon as she left I rested the gun on my shoulder and called out the other person in the room,

"I know you're there so you might as well come out."

A man walked out from the shadows. I stared at him,

"And you are…?" the man lifted his head and slowly pulled off the mask he was wearing,

"I am Ichiru Kiryu, it is a pleasure to meet you Luna Enoshi."

**A/N- YAY ICHIRU! I just couldn't wait to put him in. Please review and I shall be eternally grateful.**


	11. Chapter 11

Vampire Knight Fanfic-

Mesa no owns Vampire Knight. (That bad Grammar) REVIEW OR PERISH!

Chapter 11-

I looked Ichiru up and down then smiled,

"HELLO! It's good to meet you!"

I bowed excitedly, what so I can't be excited about meeting Zero's little twin brother? He was apparently quite shocked at this. I leaned against the wall,

"What are you doing here? Did you want to talk to me about something?" Ichiru blinked and smiled sweetly,

"Yes and I also just wanted to talk and get to know you better. You're Zero's girlfriend right?" my eyes narrowed,

"Not positive at the moment." I growled and he tilted his head quizzically,

"Oh really, why?" I thought this over, if he already knew my real last name he must know about the fact I'm a vampire, I pursed my lips in question,

"If it has something to do with your vampire nature it's fine I know." I smiled,

"Okay then, Zero just pissed me off with a false accusation." I didn't feel like saying anything more than that and I think Ichiru understood that.

"Oh well that's too bad. You seem like you need to get that off your mind. Do you want to go for a walk with me?" I thought about it but I could handle myself so I shrugged,

"Sure why not."

He led the way with a gallant wave of his arm. I snickered and walked ahead. He moved beside me and started a simple conversation on my life and how things were going. I kept most things hidden but then he brought up my skills with a gun and my heart almost exploded with pride,

"It's not just a gun. I am skilled in every weapon you could think of and more." He smiled,

"Oh really? What's your top three?"

"Oh that's simple; gun, bow and arrow and dagger, sword is in close fourth." He nodded,

"I saw you use your gun, I'm not sure how you can demonstrate your skills with a dagger but I would love to see your skills with a bow and arrow." He said happily, I laughed.

"You are so much more polite than your brother and I always love to show off so why not? My bow and arrow are in my room. I believe you can come with me to the outside of the dorm but you can't come in."

I smiled easily but I was still watching his every move, he may be nice but everyone has something hidden and I think his was pretty big.

We walked back to the dorm and I talked leisurely about whatever I could think of, usually random things that would usually annoy the crap out of Zero but Ichiru took them all in stride. We reached the dorm and he stood against the wall to wait. I went to my room and grabbed everything I needed, bow and arrows, duh. I walked out and went to show off. I found Ichiru exactly where I had left him. He dipped his head in greeting,

"Where shall we go?"

I went over the school grounds in my head and chose the small pine forest on the north side of the campus. The trees were thin and would be a slight challenge to hit.

"The north side of campus." He nodded and allowed me to lead.

Unlike Zero he kept up polite conversation with me. When we arrived I looked at him,

"I can hit almost anything from right here, pick my target."

His eyes narrowed and he pointed to a small birch tree a good three hundred yards away,

"I bet you cant hit that." I smirked,

"Oh really?"

I fell into stance and knocked my arrow. I closed one eye and got the tree in my sights, factored in the wind and gravity and let the arrow fly. I lowered my bow and smiled when it hit dead center. Ichiru whistled,

"I have been proven wrong. You're amazing." I nodded,

"I know." We laughed and I heard someone walking through the forest, no running through the forest. Zero burst through the forest. He took one look at Ichiru and grabbed me, pulling me into his arms protectively.

"ZERO! LET ME GO!" I screamed fighting against his iron grip. He ignored me,

"What did you do Ichiru?" he growled and Ichiru shrugged, the warmth in his eyes gone,

"I did nothing, just talked."

I kept fighting against Zero and he finally looked down on me,

"Luna are you alright?" he had true concern in his voice. His eyes looked me up and down for injuries as if I needed him to protect me at all times.

"I was fine until you grabbed me! Ichiru was very kind to me and he didn't do anything. Now let… me… GO!" I screamed and finally broke his grasp.

I stalked away from him until I was closer to Ichiru than him. I turned and gave Zero the coldest glare I could muster. He didn't return the glare he only gave me a look filled with sorry,

"Look Luna…" he started to apologize but I cut him off,

"Don't start Zero." I growled and glared at him,

"Well seeing the air is almost becoming poisonous from both of your hatreds towards each other, lets go."

I grabbed Ichiru's arm and dragged his away, ignoring Zero's pained look. After I got pretty far away from there I turned on Ichiru,

"Look, I don't care what happened in your past but I hate seeing siblings, especially twins, fight so I want it to stop. At least when I'm around that is. You got that?" he nodded,

"I understand, thanks for standing up for me." I waved it off,

"I'm sure you would've been just fine without me too." He smiled and shrugged,

"Probably but it would've been more difficult. He seemed very sad when he looked at you. Did you notice?" I scoffed,

"Sure did, don't care one bit though. He messed up big time, thinking I needed protection, accusing me of wanting to devour people…" I shook my head in disgust. Ichiru nodded understandably,

"Ya Zero can be a jerk sometimes." I laughed,

"Sometimes?" he joined me in laughter and I yawned,

"I need to go. I have class in about an hour or two so I need to get ready. Bye Ichiru."

I turned and jogged away from him going towards the dorm. About halfway there I sensed someone there but I ignored it, this was a school of course there were people around. I was wrong to ignore it. I saw a flash of silver and then I was pinned to a tree. I glared at my attacker,

"Zero get off of me." I told him calmly but I made sure he knew my threat, then I remembered I left my bow in the forest, I'd have to go get it tomorrow.

"Not until you listen to me." I sighed and relaxed slightly, waiting,

"Look, I'm sorry I was stupid to say what I did in the stables. I didn't mean it. And I guess I'm sorry for protecting you. It's just automatic. Please forgive me."

I looked at him and I knew he was telling the truth. I relaxed me glare and smiled,

"I guess I did over react a little." He snickered and I glared playfully, then pressed my lips gently against his,

"I forgive you, now can you let me go? There's a tree knot stabbing me in the back."

He laughed and stepped back, I moved away from the tree and rubbed my spine. I was such an idiot, thinking I could stay mad at Zero to long.

"Well, lets go. We have class in an hour or so."

He frowned and grabbed my hand and this time he dragged me somewhere. I grumbled and tried to shift our course to the dorms but he was going somewhere else,

"Zerooo! We need to go to the dormssss! I NEED SLEEP!" I whined and he just snickered.

He led me to the woods and wound through the trees with expertise. I had no idea where we were or where we were going. I started jerking me arm a little more forcefully but he still didn't budge. He finally stopped at a waterfall I didn't even know existed in the Academy. It was beautiful but if he had brought me here when I needed to sleep just to see this…

"This place is pretty but I want to know why you brought me here at five am when I should be sleeping."

He snickered again and pulled me towards the cliffs over the waterfall. From there I could see the entire academy. I still hadn't figured out why I was here.

"So are you going to tell me why I'm here besides a pretty view?" he looked at me and smiled slightly,

"I found this place when I didn't want to go to class. No one can find us and the grass is quite comfortable to sleep on." I smirked,

"Why thank you. I needed that. Except it was to be my first day back… oh well."

I jumped down the cliff and landed like a cat, Zero was right, the grass was comfy. I smiled and patted the grass next to me,

"Come join me Zero. You must be tired too." He nodded and made his way down the rocks a little slower. When he got there he sat down and curled up beside him, to tired to notice the person hiding in the shadows of the trees.

I woke to a sharp burning in my neck. I shot up and clawed at my necklace. The smell of burning skin filtered through my nose, suffocating me. The pain ended and Zane's voice filtered through my mind,

"I thought we agreed you would keep your distance from Kiryu so you wouldn't hesitate when the time comes to kill him."

"I agreed no such thing." I gasped; I noticed Zero was still asleep. Wow, he must be really tired.

"Well then let me rephrase that. Don't get close to Kiryu so you will not hesitate when the time comes."

"Oh what you bastard?" I snarled,

His response was a pain three times as painful as usual burned across my neck. I screamed and curled on the ground. Zero woke up at my scream.

"Luna? What's wrong? Luna? LUNA!"

I couldn't respond, I just kept withering on the ground. The world went black causing the burning to finally subside.

I woke up and my hand covered my face at the sudden bright light. I opened my eyes and studied my hand it was also burned and black marks circled along my palm. I gasped and sat up quickly. The blood rushed to my head and the world spun briefly but I got up anyway and searched for a mirror. I walked shakily into an adjacent bathroom and pushed the door open, walking in. I moved over to the mirror and threw my hair away from my neck and leaned to the mirror. My neck was covered in bandages I frowned and ripped them off. My neck was red all around the necklace and, with the little space I could I moved the necklace. I forced myself not to wince from the pain and studied the injuries. I had a chain of black skin right where the beads had been.

"Damn, he went to far this time." I snarled mentally.

I paced the bathroom then turned and locked the door. I wanted to be alone. I kept pacing for hours, listening to people coming in, freaking out and running away no one even thought about the bathroom so I was still alone. I paced and paced until I got bored of that and just sat in a corner and thought. Zane needed to die, I needed to talk to Kaname but I needed to find out how. I finally heard a knock on the door but I didn't answer,

"Luna you sent the academy into a state of panic, come out and tell everyone you haven't run away and you're not dead." I heard Zero's voice filter through the door. I sighed and opened the door, he smiled and I forced myself to smile in return.

"I've been here the whole time, I want to know what took them so long to find me." He snickered,

"They expected you to be long gone. Now tell me, what happened? I just woke up and you were screaming." He looked at me in concern.

"I did something Zane didn't want me to do."

I gestured to my necklace his eyes narrowed. My one remaining tattoo tingled. It was the hunter's seal like Zero had. It tingled whenever something bad was about to happen.

"So Zane did this to you?" he snarled and I looked away, not answering.

He stood up and I looked at him in alarm,

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to go kill that bastard." He snarled

"Zero, you can't kill him, not yet. The time is not right."

I grabbed his arm and pulled him over to a chair, forcing him to sit. He grumbled, grabbed my waist and pulled me onto his lap. I sighed and leaned against him. Then a random question popped into my mind,

"Hey Zero." He grunted,

"When you woke up to me screaming, what were you thinking?" he stared at me and blinked,

"Huh, I don't actually remember. I think it might've been something like, 'what the hell. WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER? IS SHE OKAY?"

I snickered then the chairman and Yuuki ran into the room, panting about not being able to find me. They saw me and froze,

"Luna? WHERE WERE YOU?" I pointed to the bathroom,

"I was pacing and thinking in the bathroom." The chairman starting crying in happiness,

"You had us so worried!" he ran over and hugged me, catching Zero in the process. We both jumped away and glared at the Chairman.

"I am fine. You don't need to worry about me."

I looked out the small window and discovered it was night. I sighed and grabbed my shoes and got ready to go back to the dorm. I put my shoes on did a quick pat down of my arms, waist and my legs than scanned the room. My daggers were missing, all four of them. Finally something glinted and I turned to face it. On a table hidden slightly behind everything else held my daggers. Everyone was watching me as I almost skipped down to them and grabbed them. I walked back over to the bed and sat down, placing each dagger in it's place with practiced movements. I picked up my final one, the Dragon Dagger and smiled at it. This was my most powerful dagger; it got me through all of Zane's mock battles and his crazy tests. I clicked it gently into place and let my sleeve fall over it. Then I stood up and stretched,

"Well, I'm going to my dorm, BYE!"

I ran out the door, leaving no time for responses. I sprinted down the hall and out the door, running into someone and falling backwards.

"Ooow!" I groaned and I looked who I had run into I saw silver and I knew at once it wasn't Zero,

"Hello Ichiru, how are ya?" He smiled under his mask,

"I am doing well but what about you?" I shrugged.

"I'm fine. I've gotta go, see ya." I walked away but I knew he was following me so I turned back,

"Yes…?" I asked, annoyed.

"I wanted to ask you something." He asked,

"Ask away." I smiled a little,

"You seem to be a skilled fighter…" I eyed his carefully,

"Yes…" where was he going with this?

"Do you think you could help me kill someone?" I blinked in shock,

"Huh? Who?"

"A vampire, he's been attacking someone dear to me and I think I need your help to kill him."

"And he is…" I trailed off… again. He wasn't giving me many details, which made me worried,

"His name is Kuro Shinu." I gasped, I knew him! He was one of Zane's associates,

"You know him?" I nodded and thought it over,

"Why can't you do it Ichiru?"

"I am not strong enough. Would you please help?" I shrugged,

"Sure why not? It's a good way to get back at Zane." I turned away and I didn't see his victorious smirk.


	12. Chapter 12

Vampire Knight Fanfic-

Hi I don't own vampire knight but I do love it and I am the happiest person alive right now! 1: my little cousin is coming and he also likes vampire knight but he hasn't seen the show so I am forced to watch at 26 episodes with him! 2: I got my bracelet with Zero's tattoo on it and 3: my favorite vk Fanfic just updated! YAYS! (does happy dance)

Chapter 12-

I walked back to my dorm, pondering why Ichiru would want me to kill a vampire. He was part of the esteemed Kiryu family, why would he need my help? I walked into my room and started pacing, what was his plan? Should I tell Zero? I kept pacing until my alarm went off. I blinked in confusion and stared at my clock, 6:30am. I sighed and fixed my hair and got my uniform. When I finally got out of my dorm it was 6:50. I had gotten nowhere last night, I only succeeded in getting more questions, but I did decide to confide in Zero. I searched the crowd until I found the silver-haired perfect.

"ZERO!"

I called and waved him over. He came over and gave me a small smile; anyone watching gasped and received twin glares.

"Hey Luna. What's up?"

I didn't answer but grabbed his arm and pulled him to a secluded area.

"I need to ask you something." He nodded and moved automatically to where he had his arms around my waist and his head resting on my shoulder.

"Ichiru asked me a strange favor last night and I want to know your opinion on it." He tensed slightly at his brother's name,

"What did he want?"

I could feel him try and force himself to relax and not show his dislike towards his twin since I was here. I took a deep breath and looked away,

"He wanted me to kill a vampire, one of Zane's allies." Zero growled and spun around to face me but I refused to meet his gaze.

"Why would he want you to kill someone?" I gave a small shrug,

"That's what's really confusing me. Do you have any ideas?" he shook his head,

"None." I kept my eyes from his face seeing that I knew if I looked him in the eyes I knew he would know I was going through with it.

"Luna." I still didn't look,

"Luna, look at me."

I could hear his voice getting more annoyed and commanding, I still ignored him and started playing with my hair. He grabbed my chin and jerked my face until I had no choice but to meet his eyes.

"You're planning on doing it aren't you?" he growled. My silence was his answer.

"You do know that's a very bad idea right?" I shrugged and went back to playing with my hair.

"You're not going to." He said and I finally met his gaze purposely,

"Says who?" I snapped,

"Says me." He growled right back

"Since when are you one to tell me what to do?"

"Since I apparently know better than you do!"

He yelled and backed me up until he was in a sort of dominant position. I hated it with a passion. My eyes narrowed and I tried to duck underneath his arms but he grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head. I swore and struggled wildly.

"Zero let go of me." I snapped but he ignored me and leaned even closer to my face.

"Agree you wont go kill a vampire who isn't on the list." He said with forced calm, I smirked evilly,

"Let me go or I will be forced to distract you." I hissed in his ear, he shuddered and tried to keep his glare on me but it was faltering. But he still didn't let me go.

"Oh so that's how it is hmm?"

I leaned closer and he leaned back. He was fighting something mental, probably me so I took advantage of his divided attention. I darted forward and broke his grip on my wrists. I know I should've run at that moment but I kinda wanted to distract him. I pressed my hands against his chest and he tried to conjure a glare but he failed miserably. I smiled at him,

"What's wrong Zero? Ya don't like me anymore?" I frowned but my eyes held an evil glint and he smiled,

"I never said that now did I?"

I smirked and pressed my lips firmly against his. He relaxed and wrapped his arms around my waist and tightened his grip suddenly, pressing me firmly against him. He kissed me hungrily and I returned with just as much. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip and, as much as I didn't want to, I pulled away from him. He looked at me with a mixture of annoyance, confusion and lust playing across his face. I smirked and gestured to the academy,

"I believe we have classes that we're missing." I panted and he shrugged.

"I couldn't care less." He growled huskily and grabbed me again, once again pinning me. I laughed,

"Why do you automatically pin me when you want something?" he lightly traced his mouth down my neck and chuckled,

"It helps keep you in place. So you don't run away. I've also learned when you want to get away you decide on trying to distract me." I nodded lazily.

"Mmhmm."

He snickered and I heard a click of a camera followed by a flash. I jumped and turned sideways. Zero almost lost his balance and turned as well. We were faced with that little mob of fangirls we had faced a few times before… and one of them had a camera. She had a huge smile on her face,

"Well well. This is a pretty interesting photo I've got here, two perfects skipping class to make out. What will the school think of this?"

She asked rhetorically and laughed. I gulped and glanced at Zero. He was giving the girls a death glare and a few of the girls looked terrified. He stepped forward and held his hand out,

"Give me that camera now." He snarled and the girl backed up, shook her head and ran. I swore and started after her but Zero grabbed my arm and shook his head,

"It wont matter now. Picture or not the academy will find out." His completely nonchalant voice snapped something in my mind,

"True. Why do I care again?" I asked jokingly and he shrugged. A small smile covering his face,

"I don't know." He walked closer to me,

"Now… where was I?" he asked, partially to me, partially to himself. I shrugged,

"Don't remember. Don't care." (lol sounds like someone waking up from a long night's partying) I kissed him lightly and pulled away. He growled and pulled me back. I turned my head and smiled. I liked this side of Zero. I don't see it too much but when I do…

"We really should get to class." He looked at me and tilted his head. Within minutes the lunch bell rang. I whistled,

"We've been out here that long?"

He nodded and turned my head back towards him, not exactly gently but not to forcefully either. He pressed his lips against mine and asked for entrance to my mouth, I complied. When I finally pulled back for air he rested his forehead against mine and smiled at me. I smirked back and the bell rung,

"Well. Do you think we should go to class yet?"

He nodded and backed away. I pretty much watched him shift his personality back to the cold distant Zero we all knew so well. I smirked and looped my arm through his,

"Let's go see what those crazy girls have done."

We walked into class with confidence. Zero had his usual intimidating walk and I had my usual saunter. We walked side by side and ignored everyone until Yuuki caught us.

"OHMYGAWD! Have you two seen the picture yet?" I opened my moth but she didn't give me a chance,

"You are going to be so embarrassed!" I sighed and followed Yuuki to where everyone was gathered around the leader of the fangirl mob. She spotted me and smiled,

"And here's our girl now! Luna Kurchi!" Everyone turned on me and Yuuki blushed. I just waved at everyone.

"Hi ya!" I smiled cheerfully and the smile on lead fangirl faltered.

"Well what are you all gawking at? I can tell you want to ask questions so shoot!" no one spoke up I sighed,

"Oh I get it you're all jealous 'cause I got the hottest guy in the day class. Well sorry but he's mine now." I smirked and winked at lead fangirl she was staring at me in shock. I made a shooing motion,

"Well let's go, we need to get to class." Everyone scurried away except for the mob of girls who took the picture in the first place.

"Well there you go. That was my reaction. I hope you found it satisfactory." I turned and marched away from them and the classroom.

"Um… class is over here." One of them called out and I sighed,

"I'm not going to class." I marched away.

I need to find Ichiru. I knew that Zero would probably hate me for this but I needed to this, to destroy Zane's ranks from within, perfect. I found Ichiru pacing around the front gate. I waved at him,

"Hey Ichiru. I came to get info on that job you want me to do." He smiled kindly and handed me a sheet of paper,

"That has everything you need on it. Date, time, place, weapon and everything you need to know about the target. Good luck, see you around Luna." With that he left. I stared after him in confusion but shrugged it off and walked away, unaware of the other Kiryu twin watching me.

I wandered around aimlessly, not wanting to go back to the dorm or to class. I finally came to the old dorm and I went in. I wandered around there until I heard the bell ring for the end of the day class classes. I jumped off the bed I was sitting on and ran to the gate. Yuuki met me with a smile and a wave while Zero gave me a glare and other wise ignored me. I blinked in confusion but then I was just about run over by fangirls. I yelped and pushed them back.

"GET BACK CRAZY PEOPLE!"

I screamed and forced them to back up a few feet until they stopped and fell into their normal orderly lines. I sighed and turned to watch the precession of vampires. Kaname said soothing to Yuuki, Zane gave me 'a look' and the others just acted like they normally did. I sighed and held the fans off long enough for them to get to class before letting them go and walking over to Zero. I smiled,

"Hey Zero. What's wrong?" I asked as I received an icy glare. He reached towards my pocket and grabbed out the piece of paper Ichiru had oh so recently given me. My heart sank,

" Oh…that." his eyes narrowed,

"Ya that." he growled and I suddenly felt like a child who just caught doing something wrong and the teen in my automatically struck back,

"You know what? Say what you want, do what you want I am going to do it and I will find a way to completely destroy Zane." I snapped, grabbed my paper back and stomped away.

I swore and grumbled the entire time I was patrolling. When it finally came time to go report to the chairman I just stuck my head in his window, scaring everyone.

"Nothing happened, everything's clear. Night."

Before anyone could say anything I had dropped from the window and was quite far away. I marched into my room and sighed. This was stupid, why did Zero have to be so darn overprotective? He knows I hate it but still he does it. I swore again and changed into more comfortable clothes and started to crawl into bed but I tensed. I sensed someone. I spun around and moved to grab a knife but it was to late. My attacker placed a drugged towel over my mouth and the world started to get fuzzy. I got a glance at my attacker. The last thing I saw was purple-ish eyes, silver hair and a tattoo.

A/N- MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**HA **CLIFFY YAYS! Anyway review or I will place this story at my ever growing list of stories I need to update. That's right people 7th in line if I don't get any reviews SEVENTH!


	13. Chapter 13

Vampire knight fanfic-

MWAHAHAHA CHAPTER 13! Such a good number... It's unlucky AND it's the chosen number of members in a Wiccan coven! Yup well I don't own vampire knight but I wish is did. Mostly because... OMG ZERO IS SO HAWT! (Fangirl squeal) I have recently realized I am a fangirl. (Sob)

Chapter 13-

I blinked my eyes open slowly and tried to figure out where I was. Then it hit me; kidnapped, silver hair and a tattoo. I shuddered

"Why would Zero kidnap me?"

I thought desperately. And I jumped when I heard a door open. I turned and shrunk into a corner,

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked and tried to sound confident but I don't think it worked well. The person chuckled darkly,

"I need you to put a few people out of their misery." I automatically rolled my eyes,

"WHAT'S WITH EVERYONE WANTING ME TO KILL OTHER PEOPLE?" I yelled in annoyance and my kidnapper chuckled, I still refuse to call his Zero because it can't be!

"You're just good at killing and your disposable." I rolled my eyes

"Oh thanks! A girl always wants to hear that." I glared at the man;

"By the way do you mind stepping into the light so I can see who I have the pleasure of being kidnapped by?" I said with no emotion the man snickered and walked out into the light.

I cringed, he looked exactly like Zero but there were slight differences, for one his attitude, he cold look in his eyes the placement of the tattoo, his height... I could go on for a while but I think there are more important matters right now and I might just be making these things up to make myself feel better, I hope not though. He also held one of his arms behind his back, as if he was hiding something.

"Okay, hi. May I know your name?" the man blinked,

"I think you would recognize your own boyfriend." I laughed,

"Well that's your problem, I would recognize Zero... And your not him." he tilted his head in confusion.

"Um ya I am, what? Do you want me to prove it?" I nodded,

"Well let's see... What do you want to know?" I racked my brain for the most random thing I could think of,

"Um... How did you get rid of your roommate when we went to the estate?" I asked my eyes narrowed he blinked,

"I pointed the bloody rose at Hanabusa and told him to get out." I nodded,

"Good guess. Now what did I try to get when I first used Zero's attraction to me for my advantage?" he rolled his eyes,

"My blood tablets."

I narrowed my eyes; this was too creepy, how did he know all this? Instead of asking more questions I just moved farther into the corner, curled up and glared at him. The fake Zero snickered,

"Well by the look on your face I know I'm not getting anywhere with you." He walked up to me and I snarled like a cornered animal,

"Be nice Luna." He said in a chiding tone,

"Go die in a ditch _Mesu_." I said in the same tone with a smile on my face, he rolled his eyes and turned away,

"See you later Luna."

With that he left. I was still curious why he always had his hand out of my view but I shook it off. I waited about ten minutes or until I was _sure_ he was gone I started planning my escape. There was a good-sized window but it was locked. I chuckled to myself, as if a little lock like that could stop me. I started to get up but the door slammed open and 'Zero' walked in. I growled at him and settled into a fighting position instead. He just put up his hand in surrender the other was still hidden.

"I don't want to fight you." I narrowed my eyes,

"Then you shouldn't have kidnapped me." I spat and lunged at him.

Time seemed to slow, he took a stance I knew so well as a shooting stance, whipped out the Bloody Rose and aimed. I heard the shot and pain shot through my side. I flipped and landed, immediately stumbling and clutching my side. I glared, my eyes glazed slightly with pain, and smirked,

"Now I really know you're not Zero. Even when I _asked_ him to shoot me he couldn't," the guy opened his mouth, "And don't try to blame it on self- defense because I was pretty close to attacking him then too." He shook his head,

"No you were chained then." I tensed but remained cool on the outside,

"You know what? Screw you, I'm not discussing your fake Zero status."

I turned, winced and tried to walk with dignity to a chair. I ignored my captor and looked for something I could use for bandages. I settled on the bed sheets and started shredding them. I heard my captor sigh and move to sit in another chair in the room. (just so you know the room is pretty nice, like the night class dorms) I wrapped the bandages tightly around the wound, wincing each time I pulled. When I finished I turned and gasped, 'Zero' was about three inches behind me. I tried to retreat but he wrapped his arms lightly around my waist, being careful of the wound. I figured this was my best chance to see what he was hiding on his wrist but I couldn't turn enough to get a good look. I scowled and tried to pull away,

"Get away from me perv." I snarled and the Zero impersonator gave me the look I've gotten a few times when I've pulled away but…this…isn't…Zero…Dammit!

"Why are you being so difficult Luna? What so I have to do to prove I really am Zero?" he ran his mouth down my neck and I shivered,

"Zero…" I moaned but then I shook myself out of my daze and continued my struggle.

"Let…me…GO!"

I was finally able to pull out of his grasp, spin around and sprint from the room. I turned back only to see 'Zero' just standing outside of the door with a small smirk on his face. I shuddered and kept running.

It turns out I was in the old abandoned dorm. I looked up at the windows and sprinted all the way back to my dorm. On the way I ran into Yuuki, she saw it was me and hugged me…really tight…where my wound is. I flinched and unwrapped her arms,

"Oh my god! Where were you? You've had Zero and I worried sick for the past three days!" I flinched at the mention of Zero and shook my head,

"I-I don't really want to talk about it." I said shakily, glancing around fearfully

"Luna? Are you sure you're okay?" I nodded,

"Ya, I'm fine, could you just help me patch this up?"

I lifted my shirt and pointed to the wound. She gasped and started dragging me towards the Chairman's office. When I got there the Chairman wasn't the only one in the room. I shied behind Yuuki and stared at Zero with wide eyes. Sure I was brave, but I just witnessed a guy who looked exactly like my boyfriend shoot me, not fun. Zero saw me and he cracked a small smile and walked over,

"Are you okay Luna? You've been gone three days." I nodded and backed even farther away from him. He looked at me in confusion,

"Luna? What's wrong?" he took a step closer I took a step back. Yuuki watched with confused eyes as I used her like a human shield,

"Hey Chairman? Can you help me patch this up?" I glanced at him and once again pointed to my side. He jumped up and started fussing over me,

"Wait, what kind of gun was this shot by? Shouldn't you have healed by now?" he asked as he wrapped it up, I cast another glance at Zero then looked down,

"A bloody rose." I mumbled and all eyes immediately went to Zero. He glared at them,

"Do you really think I shot her?" he growled and I shrunk back, Chairman Cross noticed,

"Well, she does seem afraid of you." I was suddenly finding my shoes very interesting.

"Luna, can you please tell us what happened." I shook my head so fast I got dizzy. Cross sighed,

"Okay, just tell us when your ready. How about you stay in one of the guest rooms here?" I nodded, stood and walked out, giving Zero a wide berth. He sighed and watched me with sad eyes.

I went into my room and just sat on the bed for a very long time. I heard someone knock and I didn't really say anything so they just came in. I glanced up, growled and fell into a fighting position.

"What are you doing here?" I spat and either Zero or 'Zero' sighed,

"I just want to know why you seem so afraid of me." I laughed humorlessly,

"You should know better than anyone, you kidnapped me. Or did you? No that wasn't you, but it looked like you and the lips…" I sat down heavily and put my head in my hands,

"I'm so confused." I groaned, I felt the Zero person sit on my bed.

"Luna, please, tell me what happened." He pleaded.

I glanced out of the side of my hand at him, at his familiar lavender eyes and I felt tears well up in my eyes. I grabbed his shoulder and just cried, he just let me cry and cry until I felt like I could talk. So I did, I told him everything. He tensed and let out a little growl when I told him about the imposter's kiss and I had to laugh. When I finished he looked at me in shock,

"Well that explains why you were absolutely terrified of me." I nodded,

"I'm still a little confused about the whole situation, I mean, he had your tattoo and he knew things that we were alone when they happened. It was just really creepy." He nodded slowly,

"Well I think that this may've been to get us separated, there are tons of people who could be used against you…Luna are you even listening to me?" I wasn't, I was staring at him with my mouth handing open in complete and total shock,

"I figured it out." I growled, anger seeping into my voice,

"Who?" Zero asked, his eyes flashing dangerously,

"The only person who hates our relationship so much that he would kidnap me to break it up, Zane Mi." I stood up stiffly,

"I need to go talk to someone. It is not Zane, and you are not coming." Zero stood up and glared at me,

"And why would I _not_ be coming?" I stared him down,

"Because I said so." I said, sounding like a brat but I didn't care. I turned on my heel and marched away. I heard Zero following me and I sighed,

"Zero… I will restrain you." I said glancing over my shoulder he just glared,

"I am coming." I shook my head,

"Well, I did ask nicely."

I crouched and spun; knocking him to the ground, straddling his hips and smirked down at him. He grabbed my own hips and tried to push me off but I didn't move I just reached around and grabbed my belt and tied his hands to the bedpost, gave him a kiss and walked away, laughing.

I snuck to the moon dorm, making sure no one was around or following me. When I got in, I slipped into the room and slunk upstairs. I snuck by all the rooms and found the room I was looking for, Kaname's. I waited outside and listened in, when I knew no one else was in there I opened the door and ran in. I looked around and found Kaname looking at me with a book in his hand,

"Ah, Luna. I've been waiting for you to come visit. Is this about the letter you gave me right before you left?" I nodded,

"Yes. I need your help with a few things actually. The first and probably easiest is helping me get this damn choker off. It's a main link between us and he can listen in, zap me, and follow me, whatever."

He nodded and put his book down. I lifted my chin and titled my head to the side, giving better access to the necklace. He placed his hand lightly on the necklace and it automatically shocked me, I flinched and he drew his hand back,

"Are you sure about this? It seems it will hurt." I shrugged,

"I need to get this thing off!" I growled, he eyed me but wrapped a hand around it.

The defense mechanisms started and it heated up quickly. I whimpered but didn't pull away. It heated up even more as Kaname pulled harder against it. I groaned and my knees collapsed. Kaname had to hold my waist to support me. With one final jerk of his arm the pearls snapped and I completely collapsed. I was nowhere near comfortable being supported by a pureblood but I wasn't really in the shape to argue. He helped me over to chair and sat me down. I thanked him and started to regain my strength.

"Now what else do you need me to help you with?" I took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eyes,

"I want you to help me kill Zane."

A/N- OMG I AM SO SORRY! I haven't updated in forever! I've been traveling and I couldn't type it on my ipod cause I already started this on my computer… so I had to wait but now my Dad has so nicely brought it up with him so I'm good! YAYS! REVIEW OR… something will happen! Ya…


	14. Chapter 14

Vampire Knight Fanfic-

Sigh…I don't own Vampire Knight…or any of the characters…WAIT! What is this? An email from Matsuri Hino? Saying that I now own Vampire knight? Oh, no sorry it's just some random crap trying to sell me a credit card or whatever. (I am 14 and I have been getting those! What the HELL? Actually that's not the weirdest of my spam… I don't even _know_ where they are coming from, how I got sighed up for it and _why_ they think the name Luna is a guy's name. or who the hell Luna is for that matter!)

Chapter 14-

I think for once Kaname was not expecting that. He gave me a shocked look that still somehow managed to be void of emotion.

"You want me to help you kill a Pureblood?" I rubbed my neck, smiled and nodded,

"Yep. If I wasn't bound by my blood bond with him I would tell you what he's planning but the last time I tried to tell someone…" I grinned and flinched at the same time at that memory.

"You do realize that if you get caught you will be killed instantly, I can pull some strings for myself but not you." I nodded, a serious expression on my face,

"Yes I am fully aware and I plan to run after this is over and hide. I'm fine on my own." I said, even though my thoughts flashed to Zero, he'd be pissed to find I'm leaving, again and this time permanently. He'd possibly get over it, possibly.

"Well okay but I think you need to go back to your dorm, your classes start soon, come and talk to me tomorrow. Good day Luna." I nodded,

"You too." I mumbled and snuck out.

I ran back to my room in the girl's dorms and frowned, Zero was standing outside my door. When he saw me his face feel into a scowl and he grabbed my arm and pulled me into the room, closing the door behind us and locking us. Then he glared at me,

"Where did you go?" he growled,

"The Moon Dorms." I said, playing with my bracelet I had bought while I was away.

"Why?"

"To talk to someone." He sighed, I could tell he knew he wasn't getting much info out of me,

"Who?" he asked anyway. I smirked,

"A pureblood." His eyes narrowed,

"Seeing how you said that you said you were not going to talk to Zane, I'm going to guess you went to see Kaname Kuran. The question is: why." I smiled and batted my eyelashes,

"Reeeasons." He groaned,

"You're not going to tell me are you?" I shook my head,

"Nope." I said, popping my lips at the 'p'.

"Fine, I'm sure I'll find out eventually." His eyes scanned me over and fell on my neck, probably a combination of thirst and because he just notices things,

"What happened to the necklace?" he asked, walking over and running his hand over my scarred neck,

"Kaname got it off for me." I said, leaning into his hand but I felt him tense. I sighed, seeing no close moments in the near future,

"Why would he help you?" he growled. I rolled my eyes,

"Because I asked him to." He gave me a slightly pathetic look,

"Why wouldn't you ask me for help?" I smiled,

"Because I knew you hate seeing me in pain, and I needed someone who didn't really care about me to rip it off. I was near unconsciousness by the end of that, I don't think you could've done it." He walked away grumbling. I laughed and yawned.

I looked at the clock and groaned,

"We have about twenty minutes to get ready for class, let's go." I grumbled and walked over to my side table, grabbed my brush and started ripping it through until I felt tears well up in my eyes.

From there I wiped the tears from my eyes and jogged past Zero, who was just watching me in mild amusement, I ran to the bathroom and hastily applied some eyeliner and then darted to my backpack, then to my drawers and just kept running around my room looking for something. As I passed Zero for the hundredth time he grabbed my arm,

"What are you looking for?" he asked, slightly annoyed,

"The only necklace I own, it should cover the burn marks. Oh wait! I remember now!"

I turned around and dived under my bed. I pulled out a black box. I smiled and opened it, sitting on my bed. It wasn't that flashy but I got it because it's ironic. It was a simple black cloth for the necklace part but on the right side of the neck there was two rubies right over the vein spaced apart to make it look like I was bitten and a few short chains hanging off the side with little ruby drops on it. I looked like I was bitten. Zero looked at it and raised an eyebrow,

"Really?" I nodded and pulled him out the door. In to much of a hurry to notice my knives were missing.

We made it to class just in time… to fall asleep. I sat next to Zero, exchanged a brief hello to Yuki and fell asleep.

The next thing I knew Yuki was shaking my shoulder. I groaned and shook my head,

"Luna wake up or-"

"LUNA KANARI, ZERO KIRYU AFTER CLASS!" I lifted my head,

"Okay whatever." I grumbled and put my head back down.

About a half hour later Zero and I had snuck out, avoiding our after school classes and had split off to find somewhere to sleep. By the time Yuuki found us we were going to be late and for once in my life, I _wanted_ to be on time. When Yuuki found us and started yelling that we were going to be late I jumped up, swore and sprinted away, grabbing my badge in the process.

As I ran I carefully removed my necklace and placed it in my pocket, hoping I didn't actually break the rubies…if I could.

I arrived just in time for the gates to open. I sighed and held the girls back, but I really didn't need to, they saw me and froze. I think they may be more scared of me than Zero (Yay!) I stood in front of the group of insane fangirls and waited. Zane was the last one out so I smirked and subtly lifted my chin a little and busied myself with pulling my hair back like I usually do before I go patrol.

I watched him out of the corner of my eye and his eyes fell on my neck and he stiffened. I dropped my head and looked at him, smirking broadly. He raised a single finger and gestured me over. I smiled and skipped over, ignoring the fangirls.

"Yes Zane?" I asked in a sing-songy voice, my eyes drawn over his shoulder to where Kaname was watching us. I also noticed Zero was standing in the shadows glaring at either Zane or I, most likely Zane…I hope.

"I need to talk to you in a more _private_ area." He hissed, trying to keep his 'Pureblood-cool'. I frowned and pretended to think about it,

"Well…I do have Perfect duties…and I don't like you…"

He growled, grabbed my arm and dragged me away. I smirked and allowed myself to be pulled, but I did keep my heels firmly planted on the ground and refused to move my feet. He snarled and moved to pick me up but I jerked my hand away and sprung backwards,

"What the hell Zane! Not going to happen! This place is private enough, now what do you want?" I asked, malice refilling my voice.

"Choker, what happened to it?" he snarled. I blinked,

"Well I got it off. Duh."

His eyes narrowed and with his vampire speed he had pinned me to a tree, one hand holding my hands above my head, the other at my throat while he had his knee in between my legs so I couldn't kick him where it hurts…damn.

"What are you planning girl?" he hissed I didn't answer, partially because I couldn't breathe.

He got the hint of my face turning blue and loosened his grip on my neck. I took a deep breath of air thankfully and continued to glare at him.

"You will tell me. Whither you want to or not."

He removed his hand from my throat and placed it on my temple. Like all high level vampires, Zane had special abilities. His most powerful was being able to force people to see illusion and in turn do whatever he wants (not like Ruka…somehow…). I started thrashing trying to get free and screaming, trying to get someone (hopefully Zero) to come help me. He snarled and found the worst possible way to shut me up. He used his own lips to do so. My eyes doubled in size, I froze then tried even harder to get free. I would bite him but I don't think that would help so I just kept thrashing. I felt him try to create an illusion but I knew how to avoid it. I focused on a very simple thing and hand onto it for dear life. I thought of something and played it over my head as many times as possible. I don't know why but I randomly thought of the EMO song and I just kept repeating it.

_E is for emotional, ruins everybody's day_

_M is for miserable people_

_O is for on the dark side cause we got some fresh cookies. COOKIES!_

Over and over again, while still fighting to get him OFF OF ME! He was so distracted by my randomness (I hope o_0) I was able to rip my hands from his grip and shove him backwards, glaring as evilly as I possibly could at him,

"WHAT…THE…F***! YOU JUST KISSED ME! I CANT BELIEVE YOU!" I screeched, then started rubbing my lips on the back of my arm and glared at him in disgust. He blinked, a little confused,

"Luna…I…" I put my hand up,

"Don't talk to me! Don't look at me, don't _think_ about me! There are other ways to shut me up you know! I can name a large number, you seem to use them _a lot_!"

My mind flashed through all the times he's been forced to shut me up…they usually involve biting me… but its better than kissing! I was shaking in fury, I was just going to stand on my own until Zero showed himself… I wonder where he is for that matter.

"LUNA!" he shouted, snapping me out of my mental rampage. I looked at him,

"I can't believe you would plan that." he hissed his eyes narrowing to slits.

I blinked in confusion… when had he… I swore. When he first kissed me I froze and my mental block fell, so he looked through everything then… which leads me to a new question. If he found that out so early, WHY DID HE KEEP KISSING ME?

While I was mentally screaming at myself Zane had managed to get right in front of me. Once again he wrapped a hand around my neck, but this time he lifted me off the ground. I gasped and clawed at his hand, glaring at him.

"You would try and kill me? With the help of _Kuran?" _I took a shallow breath and smirked,

"You deserve to die Zane, you were going to kill hundreds of innocent people over what? Power?" I choked out a laugh. My vision was going black around the edges but I was determined to last longer.

"It's to bad, I was going to let you rule with me. Oh well, even the best must _die_." He growled, tightening his grip.

I tried again to get his hand off me but I couldn't do anything, my strength was failing. He glared up at me and decided to torment me. He loosened his grip long enough to get a single breath then tightened his hand again, but he had already made his first mistake. With my possibly final breath I screamed as loud as I could:

"ZERO!" Zane's eyes widened and he dug his nails into my neck, drawing blood.

His second mistake.

~~Zero's POV~~

I was wandering aimlessly around the school grounds, earlier I thought I heard a scream but when I paused to listen again there was nothing there so I guess I had just imagined it. I was a little worried about Luna but I knew she could take care of herself so I stopped worrying.

After about twenty minutes I found myself once again near the gates. I shrugged; nothing was going on tonight, the filthy beasts were being calm tonight. I was going to go back to the dorms when I heard a scream,

"ZERO!"

My head whipped around, that was Luna and she sounded bad. What was going on? Then a scent hit me: her blood. I swore and bolted to where I had heard the scream.

I wove through the trees, following the smell of blood. I finally busted into a clearing and come upon an appalling, and slightly frightening, sight. That bastard Pureblood Zane was holding Luna by her throat two feet off the ground and it looked like he was licking her blood off her neck. I snarled and pulled out the Bloody Rose, clicking back the hammer.

"Let go of her now." I snarled.

Luna opened her eyes weakly and smiled; good she's not dead. But her eyes closed again. I saw her chest moving weakly, so she was still breathing but there was far to long of a break in between each breath. The Pureblood looked at Luna and I saw her chest move once then it stopped. He shrugged and dropped her. She collapsed in a pile. I gave her a concerned glace but I sensed someone else was coming so hopefully they could help her. I turned my attention to Zane.

"Why?" I hissed, aiming for his head. He just shrugged,

"She was planning to kill me with the help of Kuran so I decided to kill her first. It's a shame though, I was looking forward to working with her."

He gave the possibly dead girl a disappointed glance. I stiffened, my finger starting to press against the trigger. The person I sensed earlier was just about to arrive when Zane picked her up again and used her as a shield. I swore and rested the gun on my shoulder. Then Hanabusa, Akatski, and Ichijo came into the field.

"We smelled blood. What's going…" Aido started but then he took in the scene.

I guess this would look a little odd. A pureblood vampire was holding a possibly dead girl while I stood across from him with a loaded gun. Yah…

"Uh what's going on here?" Akatski asked, he looked to casual for this moment. I rolled my eyes, forced to explain,

"Zane tried to kill Luna." They nodded and moved to try and help but Zane just laughed,

"You cannot kill me, I am a pureblood! I have more power than everyone in this school combined!" he laughed and glared at everyone.

"Everyone but one." A voice murmured.

Everyone blinked and my eyes focused on Luna. Her eyes were open and she looked beyond pissed. I was a little surprised but then I remembered she had the power of three hunters and a vampire in her, so she healed quickly. Zane's grip must not've been very strong because she simply tossed his hands away from her and walked away. As she walked towards me she raised her eyes to look at me and I stepped back in shock. Her eyes were the glowing red of a pissed vampire but gold and black swirled around the iris.

"I was going to plan this better but Zane, it is time for you to die." She hissed.

**A/N- Oooo! Cliffie! I think I'm kinda drawing this to a close, only about four or five chapters. WOOT! Review and make me happy so I wont leave this terrible cliffie for to long :}**


	15. Chapter 15

Vampire Knight-

Well… I got a review and I am sorry to say but it confuses me…what does Nigahiga have to do with anything? But it's still a review so I'M HAPPY! Thank you PhoenixTheirin for your slightly strange review, I appreciate it. NOW ON WITH THE STORY! OH AND IF YOU DON'T ALREADY KNOW THIS: I DON'T OWN VK! WHY AM I STILL YELLING?

Chapter 15-

_Everyone blinked and my eyes focused on Luna. Her eyes were open and she looked beyond pissed. I was a little surprised but then I remembered she had the power of three hunters and a vampire in her, so she healed quickly. Zane's grip must not've been very strong because she simply tossed his hands away from her and walked away. As she walked towards me she raised her eyes to look at me and I stepped back in shock. Her eyes were the glowing red of a pissed vampire but gold and black swirled around the iris. _

"_I was going to plan this better but Zane, it is time for you to die." She hissed._

xXx

Everyone stared at me in shock but I ignored them, this had gone on to long, it was time for Zane to die. And I was going to be the one to do it. Zane laughed,

"Do you really think you can kill me? I am your master! I gave you life as a vampire, you should be thanking me and planning your other kills." He smirked, looking around the clearing.

I flinched but didn't respond. I was planning. I needed to find a weapon. I can't believe on today of all days I forgot my knives! From what I knew of Zane he was okay at hand-to-hand combat but he preferred to use other people. So I was going to have to keep attacking him and keep him away from everyone else.

"What's the matter Luna? Chickening out?" he sneered at me.

I took a deep breath and turned inward, still glaring at Zane but not really there. I knew I couldn't kill him if that pesky blood bond was in the way but maybe I could override it with the help of the three hunters residing in me.

"_We will help you sister."_ A voice whispered,

"_**Always. Be strong for all of us."**_ Another voice joined in

"_Who is that?"_ I asked mentally. Two voices chuckled and showed themselves, only to me I think. One was Kanari and the other was a boy I had never seen before. From what I could tell of the spirit image he was about Zero's height, he had light brown hair and had one purple eye and one gold eye. This must be my brother.

"_**I am Ryuu. And I am here to help you." **_I opened my mouth to…apologize for eating him? But he put his hand up,

"_**Don't apologize, it's awkward. We can hold off his bond on you for a short period of time, just long enough to destroy that bastard."**_ I smiled at my brother and turned to Kanari,

"_Don't worry, no harm done. I'm happy we're one. Here, I think you may need this."_ She said and pressed something in my hand. I looked down at it and rolled my eyes,

"_Isn't this the knife you stabbed me with and almost killed Zero with?"_ she laughed awkwardly and nodded,

"_I never intended to kill anyone, sorry about that guy you liked that I killed by the way. I was really mad."_ I raised my eyebrows at her. She stuck her tongue at me and I smiled,

"_**It is time sister. Show him we can't be beat."**_

I nodded and turned my glare on Zane. That conversation felt like five minutes but I think it was only about five seconds. I felt something in my hand and I smiled, Kanari finally came through for me. I raised the knife and held it in front of my chest, parallel to the ground,

"Prepare to die." I snarled, he blinked at the sudden appearance of the knife but smiled anyway, not caring.

"I don't think so little girl." I made a face at that but shrugged it off.

"No one interfere, this is my fight and mine alone." I commanded, not taking my gaze from Zane. I was watching him closely, waiting to see who his first victim was going to be.

"Luna we can't let you do that, he's a pureblood." Takuma said soothingly but I ignored him,

"If you knew what he was going to do you would be _telling_ me to kill him."

I blinked, if my bond was blocked momentarily could I tell someone? I tried to mutter it under my breath and nothing happened. I smirked this was it.

"Oh really? And what's that?" Aido asked, his blue eyes flashing in annoyance. I smiled at Zane,

"I think I may just tell you." Zane laughed,

"You can't! You are bound by blood and that means you can never tell anyone!" my smile morphed into an evil grin,

"I am not bond to you at this moment. I am a hunter, plain and simple. Zane Mi has an army of Level E vampires and plans to kill Kaname Kuran along with every single member of this academy!" I screamed, smiling. Everyone's eyes widened and they all turned to Zane,

"YOU WOULD DARE PLAN TO KILL DORM PRESIDENT KURAN?" Aido screamed.

The ground around him started to freeze, small flames erupted around Kain, Takuma placed a hand on his sword, preparing to draw it while Zero just aimed the Bloody rose at his head. My eyes narrowed, this was _my_ prey.

"NO! He is _mine_!" I hissed.

I felt the knife in my hand heat up and I glanced at it, in the place of the knife Kanari gave me was the Dragon Dagger. I smiled and focused my power on it. The hilt glowed and the dragon design on the hilt lit up and started moving. It hissed and wrapped up around my arm. At the same time a much larger version on the dragon on my arm appeared and wrapped it's way around the field, forcing everyone but Zane and I back.

"What the!" Aido exclaimed as he tried to freeze my dragon. It just coiled around and snapped at him. I smirked and turned to Zane,

"This is my fight, I will finish him and _no one _will interfere." I repeated.

Zane's eyes were wide, he now didn't have anyone to do his work for him _and _I had a knife. Sucks to be him, great to be me. I lunged at him, knife posed to strike. He jumped out of the way but I was faster, as he landed I spun around and slashed his arm. He hissed in pain and pressed his hand against the wound, blood seeping through his fingers. I knew this would bring other vampires to the scene but I trusted my dragon to keep them away.

He snarled at me and rushed me, his hand in a claw. I ducked and managed a cut to the other arm but I was to slow on my retreat. He scored a long gash across my torso. I snarled and dropped, swinging my leg around and knocking his feet out from under him. He landed and I heard the air rush out his lungs. I smirked and prepared to pounce on him he brought his legs under him and tackled me. We flew backwards and slammed into the dragon, spirit or not it still hurt. I groaned and punched him in the face. He stumbled backwards and glared at me. I ran forward again cutting him across the shoulder as he turned to block his neck. I swore and sprung backwards.

I heard a gunshot and my dragon snarl. I turned my head to see Zero's gun smoking.

"Luna! Let us help!" he growled shooting my dragon again. I felt my arm burn and glanced at it. Where Zero had shot my dragon there was a small hole that was bleeding on the mark, so my arm.

"Zero! What the hell you just shot me!" I screamed holding my arm up. He stared at me and pointed the gun at the ground.

"Let us help!" I shook my head,

"This is _my_ prey." I snarled jumping at Zane.

He grabbed my shoulder and threw me away. I slammed into a tree and groaned. I felt a sticky warmth spread across the back of my head. In confusion I pressed my hand to my head, when I pulled it back my hand was covered in blood. I frowned at in and looked at Zane. He was bleeding twice as much as I was and panting. I smiled this was my chance.

I grabbed onto a branch above my head and pulled myself up, bunching my feet up under me. With all the strength I had left I pushed off the tree and flew at him. I knocked him over and held the knife to his throat. I smiled,

"Any last words?" I panted.

I was so focused on his face I didn't notice that I hadn't pinned his arms so I didn't notice when he got a hand up and pressed it to my temple. I froze or actually he took away my ability to move my limbs. He shoved me off and I fell, in the same position even though I was able to move just enough to get myself in a crouched position, but besides that I was stuck. I glared at him, prepared to die.

"I should kill you but I want to see you suffer. I will force you watch the death of all your friends. But not tonight, tonight is not the time. Good-bye Luna. I will be seeing more of you."

With that he turned, jumped up into a tree and disappeared. Only after did I regain control of my limbs. I stood and glared at the area where he had vanished. I still held the dagger and, after looking at the faces of everyone watching I decided to keep the dragon in place. So I sank back to the ground, letting the pain and exhaustion wash over me. I flinched and closed my eyes against the pain.

"_**You did well. He won't be back for a few days."**_ Ryuu said. I nodded,

"_Wow, I'm glad I never had to fight you when you were like that! You were scary as hell!" _I snickered,

"_I think we'd or at least I'd better get used to hell. That's the only place I'm going after this life."_ I muttered. Kanari laughed,

"_I'll be right with ya sis! The only one going to heaven or I guess is in heaven is Ryuu. Tell us Ryuu how is heaven."_ Ryuu laughed,

"_**I haven't visited heaven or hell. None of us will until all three of us are dead."**_ I nodded,

"_Makes sense. Ugh, I don't want to deal with Zero… help me!"_ They both laughed,

"_We don't get involved in boyfriend problems."_

"_**Ya that would be awkward. Well we should go. Good luck!"**_

They both faded away and I was forced to deal with four confused and angry vampires. I sat up and looked around like I was in a jail cell. I smiled hopefully at Zero but he just glared back at me. I sighed and sheathed the dragon dagger. The large spirit faded away but I now had a gold and red dragon tattoo wrapped around my arm. (Still covered in blood thanks to Zero.) As soon as the dragon was gone Zero was crouched next to me. I sighed as he ranted on about being reckless and stupid. After a few minutes I got annoyed and shut him up the same way Zane had shut me up. I pulled back and smirked,

"Thank you for shutting up." he glowered at me but didn't continue his rant. I stood up and walked over to the three slightly embarrassed looking nobles.

"We need to prepare for Zane's attack. I just wounded his pride big time, he will be back soon." They nodded,

"I will go inform Kaname." Takuma said and ran off.

"We will go with you to see the chairman." Aido said, Kain nodded along side him. I smiled thankfully and turned towards the main building.

The four of us walked (I limped) in silence. But I knew they were all watching me worriedly. I suddenly felt my throat close and start to burn. I swore, now of all times!

"This may sound weird but does anyone have some blood tablets?" I asked breathlessly. The three boys blinked and Aido reached into his pocket, pulling out the small container. I smiled thankfully and shook five out into my hand, swallowing them dry. I made a face,

"Still taste gross." I muttered, handing Aido back his tablets. He smiled and nodded in agreement.

After that we made it to the chairman's office and I almost busted down the door…again. He looked up and Yuuki's head swung around in confusion. I watched in slight amusement as their eyes grew and twin looks of worry appeared on their faces.

"Oh my gosh Luna! What happened?" Yuuki squeaked. I shook my head,

"Time for explanations later. I can't actually say what I told you guys again so I need one of you to say it for me." I said in annoyance. Zero and Kain both looked at Aido, then Zero came over and helped me to a seat. Aido sighed,

"Fine, I guess it's up to me. Luna told us that Zane-sama has an army of level Es and is planning to attack the academy, killing dorm president Kuran and everyone else at the academy." The two humans' jaws dropped and the chairman looked at me,

"Were those Level E's from before his?" I shrugged,

"We don't actually know and we never figured it out, some of them were his but not all. We just think they were part of a rebellion. That's all." The chairman nodded,

"Then we need to prepare for a war."

**REVIEW OR THE STORY GETS IT! ** __ __


	16. Chapter 16

Vampire knight Fanfic-

Well here's chapter 16. I do not own vampire knight and I'll try to get the final chapters up quickly but my school just started today (NOOOOOO!) so I may be a little slower once the homework starts piling on. (Sniffle) Well I don't own VK but I do love it. I'm going to write another VK story after I finish this one. I hope you'll like it as much as this one! (Even though I don't have that many reviews…_hint hint!_)

Chapter 16-

We started planning and everyone's worry drifted away from me. That was until I leaned over the chairman's desk and some blood dripped off my hair and polled on his desk.

"Oops, sorry." I said and hastily shoved my hair under my jacket and grabbed some tissues to clean up the blood. Everyone stared at me with open mouths, except Zero. HE just stared at me.

"Luna have you been bandaged up yet?" I shook my head slowly at the Chairman's question. He shot up out of his seat and pretty much jumped me,

"WELL THEN WE NEED TO GET YOU BANDAGED!" He cried and dragged me out of the room. I blinked and ran to keep up with the overly hyper man.

As he pulled me to the infirmary I did a mental check of my wounds and found that this may be awkward. The nurse wasn't in at the moment so Chairman cross would have to do it and two of my injuries were…higher up on the body. I blushed and sat down where he instructed me.

"Now, where are your worst injuries." He asked, gathering up some bandages.

I sighed and pointed to the back of my head, the large gash across my torso that I had been holding closed and my back. I had other random injuries but those were definitely the worst. He nodded and looked carefully,

"Do you want me to get Yuuki to do this for you? She knows medicine just as much as I do." I nodded feverishly then groaned and placed my hand at the wound on my head. That hurt! x( He laughed and stuck his head out the door.

"Yuuki! Can you come help me?" he sang loudly. I sighed and waited.

Funny enough when I heard someone walking down the hall it sounded like there were two people…

"Yes Chairman?" Yuuki asked cheerfully. But I was to busy glaring over her shoulder to hear the chairman's response.

"You. Out." I snarled pointing at Zero. He just glared back at me and didn't move from his position at the door.

"Yuuuuukkkkiiiii!" I whined, "Get Zero out of here!" I gave her a pathetic look and she blinked,

"Why he might be able to…oh never mind. Zero. Out." She said after looking closer and seeing my holding my shirt together.

She then turned and forcibly pushed Zero and the Chairman out the door, slamming it shut and locking it. I smiled at her,

"Thank you!" I squeaked.

She smiled and grabbed the bandages the Chairman had discarded. She blushed slightly, looking at my wound. I gave her an equally awkward smile and let go of my poor shirt, shaking it off. Yuuki gasped and immediately got over the awkwardness. She started cleaning the wound, muttering about how deep it was. When she was about to wrap it up I shook my head,

"I have one on my back." I turned around and she made and odd squeaking noise. I looked at her questioningly,

"What?" she shook her head and gingerly poked it. I yelped and glared at her.

"It's not bleeding but it's a _huge_ bruise. Your entire back is black and purple. I'm not going to lie: it's disgusting." I smiled and rolled my eyes,

"Thanks for being honest. Now can we finish this we need to get back to planning, we don't know how much time we have left!" I growled angrily.

She nodded and finished wrapping the bandages. I think that actually hurt more than getting them. Each time she pulled the bandages tighter it would push against my bruise and send a wave of agony over me. I was happy my head wound wasn't that bad so I didn't need bandages there but what was the most annoying was her constant apologies. It was just an on-going string of 'sorry sorry sorry'.

"I'm fine Yuuki, stop apologizing, these will be healed in a few hours anyway. See look at my neck, the bruises are almost gone!" I exclaimed cheerfully, holding my head up for inspection but I forgot Yuuki didn't know I had almost been strangled to death,

"WHY DO YOU HAVE FINGER SHAPED BRUISES ON YOUR NECK?" she screeched, calling the attention of the chairman who had apparently been listening outside the door so he busted in screaming:

"FINGER SHAPED BRUISES ON YOUR NECK?" Zero came in to try to drag him out and I screeched and tried to cover up myself, which didn't work well.

"**OUT!**" I screamed at the top of my lungs but Zero didn't appear to hear me, being the pervert that he was. So I grabbed the closest thing I had and threw it, which just so happened to be a pillow, and threw it at his head.

"DID YOU NOT JUST HEAR ME? **OUT!**" After that they all ran, except for Yuuki. I took a deep breath and relaxed my very overly used muscles.

"Sorry, I have finger shaped bruise marks on my neck because Zane tried to kill me and he was going to strangle me to do so, then I healed, and beat the shit out of him." I said, still trying to convince myself to not go murder Zero. She nodded.

"Oh…" I nodded,

"Well what am I going to wear?"

She looked around the room and ran over to the closet. She came back out with a loose black tank top, a guy's uniform jacket and… the girl's uniform skirt, socks and shoes. I glared at the skirt,

"I am not wearing that." I snarled, trying to incinerate it just by looking at it, it unfortunately didn't work. She frowned,

"It's actually better, it won't rub against the injuries on your legs. Just like the tank top and jacket won't put pressure on your other injuries."

I growled in annoyance and grabbed the clothing. I put on the shirt and jacket first and glared at the skirt for a few more minutes until I sighed and pulled it on. Then I fixed the shoes and glared at my reflection. I _never_ wore skirts and this felt very strange to me. I tried to pull it down but it didn't work. I growled and shook my head,

"This is ridiculous. As soon as we finish our planning I am going to my room and getting pants." I snarled, turning to Yuuki,

"Fine but that may still be a little while." She giggled. She turned and walked out but I didn't follow. I just stood were I was, staring at the door.

"Luna? What's wrong?" Yuuki asked, concerned. I blushed and looked at the ground, playing with my necklace.

"Well I've, uh, never actually been in public in a skirt. I don't really want anyone to see me like this, I'll look stupid." I mumbled. Yuuki just laughed,

"Don't worry about it, now lets go. If you're still worried maybe everyone will be to into the planning to notice." She supplied helpfully. I nodded and followed her.

We came into the room and I found that Yuuki couldn't have been more wrong. As soon as I came in Zero, Aido and Akatski all stared at me. I blushed and tried to ignore them, walking up to the chairman's desk,

"What else did we need to plan?" I asked, trying to get things back to normal. He nodded,

"We still need to figure out what to do with the day class students." I nodded and frowned,

"We could come up with some story and have to evacuate." Yuuki said from beside Aido.

"But what would we say?" Yuuki shrugged,

"We could say we have received threats and just to be sure we need to evacuate." I shook my head,

"That could draw in the police. I say we just kick them out, no explanation. Just say we need to evacuate. If someone asks we could make up some out break or something." I said, glaring around the room.

"The parents could get mad at us though and _demand_ and explanation and then they could want a health inspector." The chairman said. I threw my hands up in annoyance and stomped over to the window.

"Why don't we just wait and then have a "drill" around the time of the attack then keep them in the underground bunker?" Aido asked, earning him four glares,

"Zane knows everything about this building, he could just attack them." Kain said emotionlessly. I was barely listening. I was staring out the window, thinking. I guess I was silent to long because Zero got worried,

"Luna?" I smiled and spun around.

"FIELDTRIP!" I cheered. Everyone stared at me so I was forced to explain,

"Have the teachers who don't know about the night class take the day class on a trip to the museum in town (A/N it now exists.) and have a few night class students go to protect them. But we need to find the vampires who are more loyal to Zane than Kaname and give them some guards. That takes care of the day class _and_ the Zane loyalists." Everone nodded,

"That's perfect Luna! I'll start putting together announcements!" The chairman cried running off. I turned to Aido and Kain,

"How many follow Zane?" Aido frowned,

"About ten." I nodded,

"Not to bad. You two can find guards for them right?" they nodded,

"Good. I need to stop by the dorms then I need to talk to Kaname. I shall be back!" I yelled, running over to the window, opening it and jumping.

I landed and took off running, not even caring I just jumped from a second story window. I ran to my room, grabbed a pair of pants and changed, happy to be able to move without the fear of people seeing my underwear. I gabbed my knives, strapped them on and ran out the door.

I sprinted all the way to the moon dorms, jumping the gate and busting into the common room. Any vampire in the room looked up, saw it was I and pointed upstairs.

"He's in his room." Rima said.

I smiled thankfully at her and ran up the stairs. I opened the door and jogged over to his little window desk thing that always had a chessboard on it. He looked up and gestured for me to sit. I smoothed my skirt as much as I could and sat down,

"Okay, we're creating a fake fieldtrip to get rid of the day class, we're going to need some night class students to guard them. Aido and Kain are working on finding guards for the night class students who are loyal to Zane. Anything else?" he nodded,

"Will you be killing him this time?" My eyes narrowed,

"Yes he is dying this time. I don't really know how you want to tell the night class, I cant repeat it but I can fill them in after the army part." He nodded,

"You and Takuma can tell them. I will help when needed." He said in a monotone.

I nodded and jogged out. I knew I should bow but I didn't have time for stupid things like that. I looked around for Takuma and found him talking to Senri.

"Takuma I need you to help me inform the night class what's going on. I can tell them everything after the army part." He nodded and went to the banister,

"EXCUSE ME! Everyone please listen up!" Everyone did. "We have a big problem! Zane Mi has turned against us. He has an army of Level Es coming soon to kill everyone at the academy including Kaname!"

There was a general outbreak of murmurs but we didn't have time for that. I climbed up on the railing and balanced on it,

"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!" I screamed, quickly earning their attention.

"For anyone who doesn't believe Takuma you're wrong. I lived with him I heard his plans. He swore me to secrecy with a bite so I know what he's doing. I have seen them with my own eyes. They are trained to be silent and deadly, they blend in with normal people but they wont hesitate to kill you." I said, but I think they were still stuck on the 'swore me to secrecy with a bite' thing.

"So you're meaning to tell me _you_ are a vampire." I sighed,

"Yes I am a vampire and I have the power of three hunters in me. CAN WE MOVE ON?" no one asked any more questions but they were still staring at me funny.

"Okay. We are having a fake field trip set up for the Day class so I am going to need five of you to go with and guard them just in case." I looked around and looked at Takuma,

"Which ones are loyal to Zane?" I whispered. He discreetly pointed out ten people. I nodded,

"Okay! Now I have a plan for where everyone is going to be stationed. I don't care how much you like it, some of you _may_ be working with hunters!" I frowned and decided I was going to work with a vampire myself, they can take down level E by the dozen.

"Actually one of you will be working with me! I will most likely be the number one target besides Kaname so who can take down dozens of Level Es at once?" I called. Everyone glanced around, not wanting to step up. I rolled my eyes and waited. Finally Shiki stepped forward.

"Finally! Thank you Shiki now everyone else go see either Yuuki, the chairman, Aido, Kain or, if your really feeling daring, Zero and they will tell you where you need to go to help guard. GO!" I jumped off the railing and landed in front of Shiki.

"Hey you don't care if you get extremely evil glares from Zero do you?" he raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Good, 'cause he's going to be pissed. Now, if you don't mind me asking, what is your ability?" he gave me an emotionless look and bit his finger. The blood from the wound formed into a long whip. My eyes widened and I smiled like a kid with a new toy,

"That is so cool!" I squealed. He retracted his whip and gave me a very small smile.

"Great now lets go. I need to try and calm Zero down enough to work with a vampire." I mumbled, walking towards the Chairman's office.

Shiki followed me silently, watching everywhere, just like I was. We made it to the office with no incident but I knew there was going to be trouble as soon as I heard Zero yelling about 'never working with blood suckers.' I sighed and Shiki smirked at me,

"Good luck with him." I glared at him and walked into the room occupied by the chairman, Zero and some noble. I think his name was Tohru. Tohru and Shiki nodded to each other and I waved at Zero,

"Zero, you're going to have to work with Tohru! He can really help you, he has the ability to create copies of himself, a great help in a fight." The chairman urged on hopefully but Zero just shook his head,

"No. I will _not_ work with a beast!" I sighed,

"Zero! Calm yourself! I'm working with Shiki so you can work with Tohru!"

He turned on me and gave me the coldest glare I have _ever_ seen coming from him. And I have gotten a lot of glares from him. The chairman and Tohru inched away, sensing a fight. Shiki just leaned against the wall and watched.

"Why would you choose to work with _them_?" he snarled.

"Because they're going to be helpful. Now I highly suggest you get over yourself, stop being an ass and WORK WITH THE VAMPIRES! YOU ARE ONE IDIOT!" I screeched, fed up with this.

HE froze, as did everyone else in the room. They all had similar looks of shock on their faces, even Shiki, though Zero's looked a little more betrayed.

"Sorry I yelled that. But still, please. Would you do it for me?" I asked, giving him a puppy dog look.

I saw Shiki and Tohru, who weren't used to my sudden emotion changes gawk at me, but Shiki did it more…emotionless than Tohru. Zero sighed and glared at Tohru,

"Fine. I will work with him but if he gets in my way he will get the same treatment at the Level Es. I will also be guarding the main gate with you two." He growled, a voice that clearly said: 'You argue with me. You die.' I sighed,

"Fine. But when the time comes _no one_ gets in _my_ way. Got it?" I said poking Zero in the chest. He nodded, not looking happy about it at all.

I smiled and skipped over to the window. I kicked it open and stuck my head out. Without any warning to anyone I jumped up on the windowsill, grabbed the roof and swung up. From there I walked to the highest point and waited. I watched the sun rise, I watched the day class leave and I watched the sun start to set.

Just as the sun touched the horizon I saw them: The level E army. There was hundreds upon hundreds of them. All coming here to kill me, Kaname and anyone else who happened to get in their way. I stood up and slid into the room.

"They're here."

A/N- WOO another chapter done! Only 3 more to go and I start my other story! Please review this! Or I will do what they did in harry potter 7. EXCEPT LUNA DOESN'T COME BACK! (For anyone who doesn't read HP (doubtful) it heans I am going to Kill Luna.)

**Luna: NO DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE REEEEVIEW!**

**Zero: (Holds bloody rose to my head) You kill her, you die.**

**Me: I AM THE AUTHOR I CANNOT DIE! Besides, that's not a gun IT'S A BANANA! **

**Zero and Luna: (stare at gun/banana) !**


	17. Chapter 17

Vampire Knight Fanfic-

Damn Bio homework, it took me like three hours! And by the end of this year I am going to have a broken back. I have to carry around _way_ to much! Anyway here's chapter 17 which means… two or three more chapters left! YAY! Or is it Boo….

Chapter 17-

Everyone nodded mutely and ran towards their chosen battle area. If this wasn't such a tense time I probably would've shouted 'TO BATTLE STATIONS!' but I was to nervous. Actually Zero glanced at me a few times as if waiting for that random outburst.

I took a deep calming breath and walked over to Shiki,

"Ready to go?" he gave me a tiny smile,

"As ready as I'll ever be going against thousands of Level Es." I nodded and returned the small smile,

"Well lets go. Zero…" he looked at me from his glaring contest with Tohru,

"Don't kill Tohru." He huffed indignantly and Tohru gave him a mocking smile,

"Tohru, don't push him. If he decides to kill you there's not much I can do. Nor that I will do." The smile fell off his face very quickly. I nodded,

"Great, now lets go."

All four of us walked to the front gate. I would've preferred to run but the other three said it was better to say your energy and walk but my walk was off. It was jerky, stiff and I jumped a lot at sudden noises. The only way I finally calmed down enough to walk normally was Zero had to wrap his arm around my waist and physically hold me to the ground. I smiled thankfully at him and resumed a more normal walk.

When we made it to the front gate I unwrapped Zero's arm from my waist and drew one of my three chosen weapons for the day, my very own Bloody Rose except mine was black with red words and trim. Zero eyed the gun and raised an eyebrow. I smiled, tring to lift the heavy air around us,

"Now we're all matchy!" Zero shook his head and gave he a half smile, Shiki rolled his eyes and punched me lightly on the arm,

"Don't become a fan-girl. It's creepy how many girls I've seen trying to look like us, wigs, contacts, screaming something about being Matchy. (A/N- wouldn't that be creepy o_O)" I gave him a fake shocked look,

"How dare you compare me to them! I should shoot you right now!" I said, smiling and aiming the gun at his heart. He gave me a Shiki smile,

"But you need me." I frowned and nodded, instead pointing it to Tohru,

"But we don't need him…" All three of us watched in amusement as horror washed over his features and his eyes widened with terror,

"Y-You wouldn't." I nodded,

"You're right, you may prove useful yet." He let out a big breath but my eyes narrowed, clicking back the hammer and aiming. Everyone, even Zero, freaked a little, not noticing what I did,

"Luna what are you doing!" Zero cried moving to mess up my aim but I simply sidestepped and fired.

There was a scream and a dim hiss. Everyone spun around, just in time to see a uniform drift to the ground, followed by a cloud of dusk, even Tohru. His eyes were huge and he was shaking.

"Y-you missed." He said happily. I shook my head,

"I wasn't aiming at you. I was aiming at the Level E all of your were dumb enough to miss. Even a Kiryu! I'm ashamed of you Zero." I said chidingly. He rolled his eyes and walked over to the uniform drifting to the ground. I swore,

"He got day class uniforms for all the Level Es. This is going to be more difficult, no one else knows that they're the level Es." I swore again and turned to the three male vampires,

"I'm going to go spread the news, make sure no one gets through." I turned to make a run for it but Zero caught me arm,

"You're not going alone." Shiki said in his normal monotone. Tohru nodded,

"For once I agree with them, you are a main target, I don't want you to get hurt." I rolled my eyes and gestured to eight different spots on my body,

"I am carrying eight weapons with me at the moment, I think I'll be fine." I said in annoyance, my ears picking up the sound of a struggle. I needed to move now.

I got my chance quick enough; twenty Level Es swarmed the group so Zero was forced to turn his attention from me and to the fight, as well as Shiki and Tohru. I smirked, shot a single level E and ran. I was almost out of their sight before someone seemed to notice. I heard shouting and then what sounded like the crack of a whip. I turned my head just in time to scream and dodge the blood whip aimed at me.

I jumped and sprang to avoid the damn whip until I finally got pissed, drew my sword and hacked at it whenever it came at me, slowly backing up as I did. I finally came to a corner, sheathed the sword and ran like hell. I heard more swearing and I just laughed, going to find the two people who would have a problem fighting people in the day class uniform: The Crosses.

I ran to where they were, outside the girl's dorm, acting like they were protecting the girls but I instead saw two Artimis rods on the ground, a bunch of L.E. (Level E) girls trying to get into their dorms and two very confused Crosses. I picked up the rods, flinched at their automatic anti-vampire shock and ran towards them, smacking L.E.s out of the way as I went.

"LUNA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Yuuki screamed. I rolled my eyes and tossed the weapons at them,

"Watch this." I said, took out my Bloody Rose and aimed it at one of the girls.

Neither of them flinched, it was a anti-vampire gun, no harm. I pulled the trigged and the girl exploded into dust. They both stared at it in total shock,

"All the Level Es are dressed like day class students, they are very good actors, NOW KILL THEM!" without another word they started hacking down the vampires. As I turned to run I swear I could hear the Chairman saying 'sorry' every time' he killed one. I rolled my eyes and took off. or started to…again,

"Wait! Luna!" I turned to face the chairman

"Be careful, and don't falter when the time comes." He said seriously.

I nodded and turned to the Moon dorms where Aido, and Ruka were. When I came to them I sighed, they seemed overjoyed to be fighting people who looked exactly like the crazy fangirls who have been attacking them for all the years they have been there. I smiled, and decided I needed another messenger,

"Hey Aido!" He turned to me with a vicious grin,

"I need your help passing around the message about the day class/ level Es." He frowned,

"Why me?" I sighed,

"Because Akatski doesn't care, and Ruka doesn't like to run." I said each vampire nodded in turn. He grumbled and trotted over. I smiled at him he smirked back,

"I'm going to want something in return…" I rolled my eyes,

"Fine whatever but if Zero kills you it's your fault. What do you want? And it cannot have anything to do with the day class." He nodded

"How about a taste of your blood?" I sighed

"Fine whatever, not now. Lets go!" I turned and ran; sure he was on my heels.

We visited everyone else and told them before we finally stopped. After doing this Aido was just kind of a companion, I would've been fine on my own but I did enjoy the company. I smiled but them the sight of a random day class uniform suddenly snapped something in my mind and I swore suddenly, making Aido jump,

"What was that for?" he screamed but I was already pacing muttering under my breath,

"The vampires guarding the day class wont know that level Es are in the same uniform! They can just slip in, lure some girls away and kill them!" Aido's eyes narrowed and his fists clenched,

"Well then we need to go tell them!" I nodded but shuffled my feet,

"But that means we need to go by Zero…" Aido slapped his forehead,

"You ran away when he wanted you to stay. Didn't you?" I nodded and smiled. Aido shook his head,

"Maybe there'll be so many L.E.s we can sneak by." I blinked at him,

"You don't have to come…" he smirked at me,

"If I keep helping I get more." I rolled my eyes,

"How do you know it even tastes good?" He shrugged,

"Anything's better than the tablets." I sighed,

"Fine! But I'm throwing you at Zero to get away if I have to." He paled and nodded shakily,

"We also need to get by Shiki and Tohru." He smiled, color returning to his face,

"This is going to be…fun!" I laughed and we took off.

As we came to the gate I found Aido was right there was a huge amount of L.E.s. I kept to the shadows, trying to sneak around by with Aido with me that wasn't exactly possible. I forever curse his blond hair.

"Hanabusa? What are you doing…" Zero started then he spotted me. I smiled and waved. His eyes narrowed,

"Luna what are _you _doing." I shrugged,

"Oh you know, going to save a bunch of people…" he blinked and glanced at the gate then back at me and his eyes widened in understanding,

"Oh no you're not." I stuck my tongue out at him,

"Oh yes I am." I sang, pushed a random Level E at him and ran. Aido took a second but then he was off too. I snickered,

"Well now, OFF TO SAVE THE CITY!" I yelled, skipping down the steps. Aido laughed and sprinted after me.

We ran through the city and I suddenly decided I was never going anywhere with Aido ever again. All around there were girls screaming and glaring at me. I rolled my eyes,

"WE'RE NOT TOGETHER!" I screamed as I ran, hoping every fangirl heard me. Aido just laughed and kept waving at the girls, never slowing down.

We finally got to where the day class was supposed to be and I swore, there was evidence of the L.E.s everywhere, scratched on the wall, blood, Level Es… I ran in with newfound speed, passing all the security without a second glance and quickly finding the day class. I noticed only three missing so far but about twenty extra 'kids' I heard talking about ditching.

"Oh Luna! How good of your to join us!" I shook my head at the teacher and walked over to Rima and Ichijo. I heard some annoyed chatter from the fangirls, seeing how we made a rule about coming within a five foot radius of them I gladly broke.

"Haven't you noticed you have extra students?" I hissed. They both gave me bored looks and shook their heads. I turned to the black haired vampire angrily,

"Well you do! And they're Level Es!" I snarled, looking between the two.

They both spun around and their eyes on those 'extra students' while I jogged over and pulled a stupid day class student back from the clutches of a Level E, shooting him while everyone's backs were turned.

"We need to find a way to get rid of them." Ichijo said and I forced myself not to say 'no duh' I smirked, thinking of Aido who I believed was now lost in the museum.

"Okay one: someone needs to find Aido, I think he's lost and two: I know how to draw them away." They looked at me, slightly curious.

"Don't freak if you smell blood." I said before I jogged down a side hall.

Once there I took a deep breath, drew a knife and ran if across my palm. I held my hand open, letting it pool and waited. Within minutes I heard about ten people running in my direction. As soon as I saw them I jumped them, cutting off heads, slitting throats, and stabbing hearts until there was only one left. He smiled at me,

"_You are the one Master wants. Master said to tell you 'He will be waiting at your old favorite place. He knows about it." _He hissed. I tensed and jumped him, finishing him off and stomping on his ashes,

"Stupid level E." I muttered and ran back the way I came.

There were only 10 level Es in the group and I had killed them all, thankfully and on the plus side: someone found Aido. I don't think anyone noticed the absence of the other kids, they were to distracted by Aido. I came back in the room and nodded. They nodded back and I started to inch away, towards the exit, Aido following me.

As soon as we were out and a little farther away, going towards _that_ spot I turned to Aido.

"I need you to stop following me so here." I turned my palm towards him, the one I had cut. I knew it was already healed but I didn't think it mattered. He gave me a playful frown,

"But that's dry." He pouted. I groaned,

"Then what do you want?" I yelled, I knew instantly that was a bad choice. He smirked and was behind me in an instant, running his hand down my neck. I groaned again

"I swear if you take to much I will turn Zero _and _Kaname on you." I threatened. I felt him stiffen and take a fearful breath. He nodded.

I pulled my hair out of the way, stupid Aido; I would be about at my spot if he didn't need 'payment.' He ran his tongue over my neck and bit down. It was such a different experience being bitten by a noble. Aido was more... Gentle. It wasn't a blood lust induced frenzy like it was with Zero. I flinched slightly and waited. He _finally _finished, even though I think that was like two minutes, I placed a hand on my neck and looked at him,

"Red eyes really don't look good on you." I said off handedly, feeling the wound heal. "That was a good deal, very delicious." Aido said, smirking. I wiped the blood away with my already injured hand and turned away,

"There I gave you payment, now go back to Cross Academy. I hope Zero doesn't find out. Good luck." I threw over my shoulder, already running. I heard a faint 'good luck' from him and I waved, showing I heard him.

I wound through the back allies and finally came to my little haven. It was a small old church, hidden away and long abandoned. I loved exploring this place, playing by myself. But what I really loved were the windows, they were beautiful and very colorful; I loved the way they made colored areas on the floor. I smiled slightly but turned to the front of the church, where the preacher would stand. But instead there was Zane and a small group of Level Ds lucky enough to be called useful and saved, like me.

This was it. Only one of us would leave this church. And I _really_ hoped it was me.

A/N- This took me to long T_T well I hope you like it. It was kinda fluffy with the Aido thing but… its Aido…I needed it. REVIEW!


	18. Chapter 18

Vampire Knight fanfic-

Here it is! The dramatic final battle! There will be two more chapters after this and then... IM DONE! The first one of my storied I actually finished! YAY! now that I said that I would like to say I only own Luna, Zane and those other random vampires I keep throwing in to help with the plot. Now please REVIEW OR I WILL FIND YOU, TEAR OUT YOUR JUGULAR AND EAT IT FOR SUSTENANCE! (Lol Andy Six ^^ )

Chapter 18- 

"_**Be ready, we can only hold off the bond for so long." **_Kanari supplied 'helpfully'

"_Good Luck Sis." _ I nodded and looked forward, calming my nerves and slipping into a cold, hunter like state.

Zane smirked at me, taking in the blood that was on my shirt, guessing one of his level Es had gotten to me. He had three level Ds behind him, two males, one female. The first male was large and beefy, he black hair in a crew cut and had a sneer on his face. The second was lean with shaggy blond hair than hung in his face, he also had a cruel sneer on his face. The woman actually looked about as old as me, maybe older. She was lean as well and had blond wavy hair that hung down to her shoulders.

"Well well! Look what the cat dragged in, another toy to play with." the big level D sneered I just rolled my eyes, pulling out my gun and aiming it at his head,

"if you want to continue living I suggest you either shut up, leave or join me." I said in a monotone. All three of them (save Zane) stiffened.

"You wouldn't dare." the second male snarled.

I sighed, shifted my aim, and fired. He exploded into a cloud of dust. The only female screamed and even Zane looked a little shocked. I knew I had only one bullet left and I couldn't waste it on Zane, he could easily dodge tit so instead I turned the barrel on the female,

"What do you choose?" I asked, not blinking at her horrified expression.

She looked at Zane then back at me then at the small pile of dust that used to be her friend.

"I'm sorry lord Zane." she said then turned and ran. I smiled softly and looked at the other male.

He had been glaring after the retreating female then turned to me, fire in his eyes,

"I will never abandon my Lord." he snarled, tensed for a fight. I shook my head,

"Fine, you made your choice." I tensed my finger on the trigger so he would dodge, re aimed, and hit. He screamed and exploded. I shook my head again,

"He could've done something. For our society or at least be a good guard or something. To bad." I sighed, placing my gun back in my pocket and walking casually towards Zane,

"Well Zane how do you want to do this? Either we can fight or you can simply bare your throat so I can slit it easily." I said, reaching about twenty feet from him, tense and ready to strike at a seconds moments notice. He sighed and smiled,

"You know I won't go down without a fight." I nodded and smirked,

"Can't blame me for trying."

I smiled and lunged at him, drawing my sword. He easily side stepped, his hand shot out, trying to get a hand on my temple but I ducked and swing my leg out, hitting him in the stomach. He stumbled back a step, glaring at me,

"That was your first and only hit Luna." he snarled. I just smiled,

"well you're never going to get a hit anyway so I might as well make up for your lack!" I said.

Before he could respond I took my sword and drew in I. A long vertical sweep. He jumped to the side but was to slow, the blade cut deep into his arm, leaving a deep gash down his arm. He snarled, his eyes glowing red to match my own.

"I have toyed with you long enough, prepare to die."

he drew his favorite weapon and smiled. It was a short needle like sword, perfect for stabbing right through the ribs. The sword was a special type, made for vampires with non-combatant skills. I swallowed; he was a master with it. He saw my caution and smiled, lunging with deadly accuracy. But our biggest problem was we trained together, we knew each other's moves but I had some up my sleeve he didn't know about and I'm sure he had some up his sleeve too. I blocked and dodged, trying to get to a more favorable place for me, like the catacombs in the basement, no one knew that place better than I did.

I decided I had enough room to move freely, knocked away another attempted jab, turned and ran. I wove through the pews and all throughout the back of the church. I paused once so he could keep up, pretending to be checking my multiple little gashes and wounds then continued running.

I made it down the stairs and into the large room I loved to rub around in and use any weapons I had stolen. It had a high ceiling, was wide open and very spacious. As soon as I got to the other end of the room I turned, ready for Zane. He came in casually but I knew he had been running up until he entered the room thanks to the footsteps I had heard and his slightly heavy breathing,

"A beautiful room, it'll be a shame to coat it in your blood." he snarled and ran forward, using his vampiric speed.

Thanks to my own I was able to drop and spin, knocking his feet out from under him. But before I could take advantage of the situation he was back on his feet and brutally hacking at me. I squeaked and jumped back. He lunged after me. I used my sword as a shield but held it at a funny angle, earning it getting knocked out of my hands. It flew across the room and skidded through a side passage, I knew that was a ramp so I wouldn't be getting it back anytime soon.

While I looked after my sword I took a second to long, earning me another gash this time it stretched from shoulder to shoulder, narrowly missing a major artery. I swore and flipped back, watching the blood fall as I went upside down. He laughed,

"Well it looks like we have a winner! You have no mire weapons, your gun is out of ammo and your sword is gone! What now?" I laughed at his stupidity. I saw shock flash through his eyes.

I shrugged out of my long over coat which covered my short sleeve shirt and pants. With this outfit you could see the hilt of all six of my knives that I have recently altered to be anti-vampire. That spell took a while but I finally got it. His eyes widened slightly,

"Since when do I ever fight without my daggers?" I asked.

I drew the Dragon Dagger and another one with a clear blade, I believe it was made of either crystal or diamond. He eyed the daggers with…fear in his eyes. I almost shouted with joy, Zane was _scared_ of me! Instead I smiled and darted forward, ignoring the pain from my wounds and started a sort of dance.

Zane and I were masters of this dance: the dance of death. He tried to block all of my blades but it didn't seem to be going well for him. While we spun, jumped, ducked, dodged and attacked I noticed the scent of his blood was becoming stronger than my own. I smiled and doubled my efforts, now the scent was over powering.

I was so stupid.

My vampire half took over and now I wasn't after revenge but blood. No matter how hard I tried to fight it my vampire side kept darting in to close, trying to get some of the blood, it had a strange spicy scent to it, almost like cinnamon. Zane noticed and started letting his guard down to draw me in. The hunter part of me recognized it immediately and fought even harder to regain control to keep us alive but the vampire side had only one thought on it's mind.

_Blood._

I pounced, aiming for his throat with my mouth wide, fangs bared. Zane smiled and posed his sword to either stab my heart or rip off my neck. Seeing the sword snapped me out of it and I was able to curl into a ball just in time to ram into him and earn a long gash going down right to the left of my spine. I flinched and jumped up, staggering slightly. Zane frowned,

"I shouldn't have given you so much power. I shouldn't have given you Kanari. I should have devoured her myself, or maybe added her to my army." He said. I tensed at the mention of my sister. Both her's and Ryuu's rage mixed with mine and gave me new found strength,

"DON'T!" I screamed, slashing at him viciously,

"TALK!" I gave him another gash,

"ABOUT!" Another, shallower this time,

"KANARI!" I missed,

"LIKE!" I broke my crystal knife when I missed and slammed it against the wall. I threw it away and drew another, plain dagger,

"SHE'S" This time I landed double hits on the extremely shocked pure-blood,

"**NOTHING!" ** This time my voice was a mix of all of ours, in a reflection I saw my eyes were three different colors: gold like Kanari and Ryuu's, purple like Ryuu and mine, and red like the vampire.

I almost landed the final blow if Zane hadn't leapt up and avoided me. I snarled at him and jumped after him, my speed twice what I remember it usually being. I was in front of Zane in a second. I grabbed his throat and lifted him, my strength double as well. He gave me a look of total indifference,

"_**Look out for his slimy hands."**_ Kanari added in a hiss. I nodded a backed us up so he was against the wall the, with my free hand I arranged his hands so they were pinned painfully behind his back,

"You are going to pay for everything you've done to me, my family and everyone else in this world who's had to put up with you." I hissed, lifting the Dragon Dagger up so it was posed right at his heart.

"Good bye Zane. I hope I never see you again." I hissed. He took one last breath and smiled,

"Oh no Luna, I shall see you. In hell!" He started cackling.

I twitched and pushed my hand forward and let go of my hand. He fell to the ground, making a gross gurgling noise, blood coming out of his creepily smiling mouth. I never saw him smile to this intent, I think he went crazy. With one final bit of strength he focused his eyes on me and his smile lost his insanity.

"G-Good- b-bye m-my l-little L-Lu L-Lu." He choked out, using his really old nickname for me. Then his eyes became clouded and all the tension relaxed from his body.

I let out a deep sigh and sat down where I stood. The adrenaline was starting to wear off so all my pain came back three-fold. I groaned and stood up.

I limped down the ramp and grabbed my sword to use as a walking stick. One I had retrieved it I came out to the room again. Zane looked almost peaceful. I gave the fallen boy and small smile and, on an unknown whim, walked over and ran my hand down his face, closing his eyes. I also pulled my dragon dagger out and replaced it with another dagger so his body couldn't somehow heal.

I limped out of the catacombs, leaving behind a thin trail of blood. When I came out I found that it was night, a good cover but bad if any vampires decided I was a good meal. I sighed and started the long walk back to the academy, alone.

Or so I thought, I never expected to come to the spot where I had left Aido and find…Aido.

"Aido!" I called out in shock. He turned around and his eyes widened,

"Wow that must've been one hell of a fight!" I nodded,

"But I won, Zane is dead." His eyes somehow widened even more,

"I cant believe it! You defeated a pureblood!" I nodded, a proud smirk on my face. He shook his head,

"What are you going to do now?" I knew what he meant and the smirk slipped from my face,

"I'm going to run and keep running." He sighed,

"Good luck. Now lets get you back." He picked me up bridal style and I tensed,

"If you bite me I _will_ stab you." I threatened tightening my grip on my sword. He nodded,

"Noted." I smiled, still awkward and was carried back to Cross Academy.

A/N- REVIEW!


	19. Chapter 19

Vampire Knight Fanfic-

I have a simple question for anyone reading this story. Why haven't I gotten any reviews for my previous two chapters? It makes me very sad, I've been working hard on these and no one seems to care! I'm still going to finish this is the second to last chapter and I _really_ want reviews! Every time I check my email a small part of my soul dies. Even though if you ask my friends I don't have one but in my world I do! It just may be a little…tainted. So please **REVIEW!**

Chapter 19-

I must've fell asleep because the next thing I knew Aido was shaking me,

"Sleeping beauty, time to wake up." He said in a song-songy voice. I groaned and punched him weakly,

"Don't call me sleeping beauty. Where are we?" I yawned, blinking my eyes open slowly. He smiled,

"The bottom of the steps to the academy." My eyes shot open and I struggled against his grip,

"Put me down!"

He laughed and gently set me on my feet. I wobbled slightly and used my sword as a walking stick again. I started up the stairs slowly; unfortunately feeling some of my barely healed wounds reopen. I really hate those vampire weapons, not many people know about them, they are specifically designed to stop the healing of vampires _and _hunters. Not a good combo for me. Aido walked slowly beside me, smiling,

"So how'd you do it?" he asked suddenly. I blinked,

"Do what?" he sighed and gestured to all my wounds,

"Defeat a Pureblood I thought you were bonded to." I nodded slowly, not bothering to ask how he knew seeing he was in a different room at the time.

"Well you know how I was actually part of a very rare vampire hunter triplet group." He shook his head, looking a little shocked. I shrugged,

"Well I was. My twin sister, Kanari, and I devoured our brother, Ryuu, so we were both born with the power of a hunter and a half. Time went on and recently Zane brought Kanari to me and I devoured her under her own wishes." He nodded,

"What does that have to do with Zane?" I held up a finger,

"I was getting to that. I found out during my first fight with Zane that Kanari and Ryuu were not part of me and could help me. They held off his blood bond…somehow and I was able to kill him."

"_**Took her long enough though."**_ Kanari said, somehow forcing her voice through mine. His eyes widened and I frowned,

"Well that's new. _You'd better not do that much. And stay out of any of my moments_." I growled out loud and mentally. Aido blinked and shook his head,

"That just made you twice as strange Luna Kanari." I frowned and shook my head,

"Enoshi. Luna Enoshi." I heard two cheers go off in my head and I had to smile.

"You're an Enoshi?"

I nodded and was about to respond when I caught a whiff off a scent I knew quite well: Zero's blood. My head whipped to the side and looked up at the gates of the school.

He had been in better shape, half of his uniform was covered in blood and he seemed to be favoring one leg over the other. I frowned, why wasn't he getting patched up? When he saw me he scowled but even from here I could tell he was relieved. I smiled and waved slightly at him,

"Hey Zero! Are all the Level Es gone?" he nodded,

"About twenty minutes ago they all just ran." I smirked, that was around the time I killed Zane.

"That's great! How's everyone else, Yuuki, Chairman, the night class?" I asked quickly. He rolled his eyes and started walking down to the steps to where we were standing. Instead of answering he turned to Aido,

"What happened?"

My jaw dropped, Aido wasn't even _there_ when it happened! I scowled at Zero and started limping up the stairs again, letting them talk but the pain got to much so I just stopped and listened,

"From what she told me she killed Lord Zane." Zero turned on me in shock, being a hunter as well he knew the rules, don't kill vampires who aren't on the list and _definitely _don't kill Purebloods.

"You killed Zane." he repeated. I nodded, really wishing I could run right now.

"You do know the consequences right?" I sighed,

"Well it's a little late now anyway but yes I do: death." I said with a totally calm voice, not even blinking.

Zero didn't appear to know what to say, he opened his mouth once, twice, three times before turning on his heel and stalking away. I sighed and looked after him, really wanting to go after him but the stairs were to hard for my bleeding, beaten body.

"You can't walk up the steps can you?" Aido asked. My head fell so my chin rested against my chest,

"No." I said dejectedly. He laughed and picked me up again. He walked up the stairs excruciatingly slowly. I growled,

"Would you hurry up!" he snickered and picked up the pace a little.

When we _finally_ got to the top of the stairs and Aido _finally _put me down the scent of Zero's blood had faded considerably. I knew the first place I should go to the Chairman's office first then go find Zero so I limped as fast as I could to the office, shooing Aido away to go see if his fellow nobles were all right.

When I got to the office I had to cover my mouth and force down the monster that was threatening to take control. Chairman, Yuuki and Zero were all in the office, I'm surprised I didn't catch Zero's scent but I guess there was to much blood around for me to pick out a singular scent. As I walked in everyone looked at me. The chairman and Yuuki were overjoyed that I was alive but Zero just stood stiffly and walked out. I turned after him sadly but I had to report first,

"Zane Mi is dead." I said. Yuuki's eyes widened but The chairman just nodded,

"Good job Luna. I think you have about two days." He said, already knowing what I was planning. I nodded,

"Then I would like to attend classes one more time then I will go." He nodded sadly and Yuuki looked between us in confusion,

"What do you mean one last time? Why do you have to leave?" Her eyes welled with tears and I smiled,

"Yuuki I just killed a pureblood. Both the senate and the Hunter's association will be after me." The tears started to overflow,

"So?" I wrapped my arms around her lightly, letting her cry into my slightly less bloody shoulder,

"Yuuki, the penalty for killing a pureblood is death." I said softly, I was a little surprised by my actions but they felt…right. She looked at me with puffy eyes,

"B-but what will you do." I smirked at her, my normal evil smirk,

"Yuuki, I am Luna Enoshi, the best hider in the world. I'll just keep running and I wont stop until they give up on the case." She tilted her head in confusion,

"Enoshi?" I nodded and the chairman came over, placing a hand on my shoulder,

"The Enoshi family is one of the best hunter families in the world, they match even the Kiryu family." I stuck my tongue out,

"Ha ha! Take that Zero!" They laughed,

"On a different note: Yuuki can you help me? I have more injuries that wont heal for a while." The chairman furrowed his brow,

"Why wouldn't it heal? Zane used an anti-vampire weapon?" I shook my head,

"Nope it's a special weapon that cancels the healing of vampires and hunters. So will you help?" She sighed and nodded,

"I'm getting to be a great nurse." She said, wiping tears from her eyes. I smiled,

"See? I'm being helpful!" She laughed and we walked to the nurse's office.

Thirty minutes later of Yuuki yelling at me about all my wounds I was finally able to move without the fear of dripping blood on the floor. I also had some new clothes, once again a boy's uniform, and I helped Yuuki change some of her bandages.

"Well I need to go talk to Zero, he's a…little upset with me." Yuuki rolled her eyes,

"Ya think?" I grumbled and walked out.

As soon as I was out I lifted my chin slightly and took a deep breath through my nose. It didn't take that long to find Zero's scent. He was where he always is when he was trying to avoid something: the stables. I walked that way and came in looking in only to find his normal spot empty. I frowned and looked farther in. He wasn't with the horses but I can tell he was sitting by Blackjack. I smiled slightly and followed his scent up to the hayloft. He was sitting in the same spot we were when I first came back after training. I smiled and sat down next to him. He didn't say anything, didn't move.

After about twenty minutes of silence he finally spoke up. The sudden noise made me jump slightly,

"Why?" I frowned and rested my head on his shoulder,

"He needed to die and I was the only one who could do it." He shook his head angrily and turned to me,

"Why couldn't you turn him over to the association or the senate!" I shook my head,

"You know as well as anyone that wouldn't work." He frowned,

"There could've been another way." I rolled my eyes,

"Stop pouting." I commanded lightly. He turned to face me in shock. My eyes flashed with mischief,

"Do you really think I'm just going to turn myself in?" he didn't reply I smirked,

"And here I thought you knew me! I'm leaving the day after tomorrow. I'm just going to run and not stop. Some day I'll come visit you." Some of the torture disappeared from his eyes,

"Promise?" I smiled, giving him a hug,

"Promise. Now, I don't know about you but I'm _really _tired and I don't feel like walking, it's to much work." I said, yawning. I shifted myself so I was curled up against him, my head resting on his lap.

I heard him chuckle slightly and started running his fingers through my hair. I fell asleep smiling sadly, a single tear running down my face.

When I woke I was still next to Zero but I was on a bed and much more comfortable. I lifted my head and looked at the clock by his bed, we had two hours until school started so I shifted slightly and l looked at Zero. He looked peaceful, his hair tossed lazily over his face, his breathing was steady and…he was smiling (GASP) I laughed quietly and laid my head back on his chest, my ear over his heart. I fell back asleep within seconds.

"Luna get up." Zero said shaking my shoulder. I growled and swatted at him. He sighed,

"Isn't this your last day of classes? You don't want to be late." He said, his voice dripping with sorrow. I groaned and sat up, brushing my hair out of my face and glaring at him,

"I hate logic." I grumbled. He smiled and shook his head.

"Well I think you need to go to your room to get changed." I frowned,

"Do you have any extra uniforms?" he gave me a funny look and nodded. I smiled,

"Then no, I don't need to go back to my room. Where is it?" he pointed to his closet and I skipped over, opened it and took out one of his three uniforms. He rolled his eyes,

"You are so strange." I stuck my tongue out at him,

"Yet you love me anyway." I teased. He smiled and nodded,

"Of course."

I blushed and walked over to his bathroom, closing the door and changing quickly. My wounds were healing faster than a human's but slower than I was used to. They all had at least a small scab over them, good enough. I came out and my face heated up. Zero was half changed, so he was standing there with no shirt on. Zero saw me and turned at me. He just smirked and waved his hand over. I walked carefully over, keeping a slight distance. All I had as a warning was an eye roll before I was pulled tightly against his bare chest. I squeaked and tried to pull away but at the moment Zero was stronger. I swear Ryuu and Kanari were taking my strength.

He tilted my chin up and pressed his lips against mine. It was like I could tell all of his emotions from that single touch, sadness, desperation. Pain. I tried to put just as much emotion back into the kiss, to reassure him everything would be okay, that I would be fine. That I would see him again. When he finally pulled back my eyes had fresh tears in them. Zero looked sad but still detached. I shook my head and placed a fake smile on my face,

"You need to put a shirt on we're going to be late." I said as cheerfully as I could manage. He nodded mutely and finished getting dressed.

I managed to sneak out of the dorms without anyone noticing me and walked to class with Zero, hand in hand.

I sat closer to Zero than usual and listened to attendance, prepared to correct the teacher,

"Luna Kanari?" I raised my hand,

"Enoshi." I corrected. The teacher raised an eyebrow,

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Luna Enoshi, Kanari was just an alias." I said. The teacher and the class looked confused but he scribbled something down and kept going down the list,

"It's good you're using your real name." Zero whispered into my ear. I nodded and smiled,

"It seemed like the right thing to do."

He nodded and, for the first time in my life, I paid attention during class. I participated; I answered questions I even got into an argument over the meaning of a poem in English class with one of the smarter students. When the bell rung the teacher pulled me aside,

"It's good to see you participating, I hope you will from now on." I shook my head and passed in all the homework I was given, still incomplete,

"This is my last day sensei. I thought I should leave on a good impression." His eyes widened,

"Why are you leaving dear?" I shook my head,

"You wouldn't understand, my problems come from a different world." I said and ran out before he could ask any more questions.

I put my perfect badge on and ran to the gates. When I got there the gates were still closed and the girls were already screaming. I rolled my eyes and helped Yuuki hold back the fan girls. As soon as the gates opened I spun around and watched the vampires proceed by. Kaname and all of the vampires who had helped me stopped in front of me. The girls started glaring at me while a few commented on Zane's absents but then they focused on me and almost all talk faded. Then the strangest thing happened: Kaname Kuran bowed to me.

"Thank you Luna Enoshi, you saved me and this academy. I forever thank you." He said as he rose. The others copied his gesture and I hurriedly bowed back,

"N-No it was nothing, he had it coming." I said, still in a state of shock,

"We shall miss your company Luna." He said and walked off, Ruka and Serien follwed immediately but the others stayed,

"We're really going to miss you Luna!" Takuma said giving me a hug, the Takuma Fangirls screamed in outrage.

"Ya, you're the first hunter I didn't want to murder." Shiki said, Rima nodded. They both gave me tiny smiles. Earning me vicious glared from the Shiki fan group.

Kain ruffled my hair and smirked,

"See ya." More fangirl anger. I noticed that only Aido was left and I sighed, these fangirls will murder me.

"I enjoyed yesterday. I hope we can repeat it." He said with a smirk. I scoffed,

"I almost _died_ yesterday, I would rather _not _repeat it." He laughed and gave me a peck on the cheek. (Queue murderous screams)

"Well it was still fun, see ya some other time Enoshi." He walked away and I looked around fearfully.

"I will gladly face Level Es but this… I cont handle a fan girl attack." I muttered inching towards Zero.

"Zero! Help!: I squealed. He smiled and scrunched up his nose,

"But you smell like them." I groaned,

"Were both like them! Now help me!" he laughed, causing everyone to freeze in shock. I took that opportunity to run for my life, being chased by insane fangirls.

I jumped up into a tree and waited until they passed. Once they did I jumped back down and went back to Zero and Yuuki.

Other than that the night went well, nothing happened, I just got to hang out with Zero and avoid work. When it was time for us to go back to the dorm I tried to say goodbye to Zero but he just followed me into the girl's dorm. As we got close to my room I did a mental check to see if I had any bras or underwear laying on the floor. I don't think I did but it would be awkward if I did.

We walked in together, unnoticed by anyone and I close the door. There was nothing on the floor thankfully so I grabbed my bags and started packing while Zero sat on my bed and watched me. I finished and sat down next to him. He had been deep in thought so he jumped a little when I sat next to him,

"Luna I've decided something." I leaned against him and cleaned my dagger casually,

"Hm?"

"I'm coming with you." If he expected me to be shocked, he was wrong. I expected this from the start. I shook my head,

"No you need to stay here. You need to protect the academy and Yuuki. You can't abandon your family here. I _will _see you again, just not soon. I will go alone and you will wait for me here. If you leave I wont know where else to look." I said, sheathing my knife and looking at him with a smile. He opened his mouth to respond but I cut him off,

"Do you really want to leave Yuuki alone with the night class? Never abandon family, even if they aren't actually related to you by blood." He sighed, knowing he couldn't win this.

"Lets go to sleep." He said sadly. I smiled and yawned,

"I thought you'd never suggest it." I pushed him back and curled up beside him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me as close as possible so there was no room left between us.

xXx

The next morning was bright and sunny with a beautiful sunrise. I stretched and picked my suitcase with one hand, my backpack slung over my shoulder, my other hand in Zero's.

The Chairman and Yuuki were standing in front of us and they were on the verge of tears. I rolled my eyes and laughed,

"Don't anyone dare cry or I _will_ slap them." I threatened. They forced a smile and nodded,

"Bye Luna!" Yuuki cried, wrapping me up in a bug hug. I hugged her back and she pulled back, glaring at me,

"You'd better come visit before a year is up." she said as threatening as she could I laughed,

"I cont promise that Yuuki, I'm sorry." She pouted,

"Fine then you'd better at least here to celebrate someone's either 16 or 18th birthday!" I nodded,

"That's a promise." She smiled and backed up to give the chairman room.

You might as well say he attacked me. He was holding back tears as much as he could but it wasn't really working,

"OH I'M GOING TO MISS YOU SO MUCH!" he cried, breaking down. I sweatdropped and patted his back,

"I'll see you again." I said with a smile. Zero was still silent, his hand in his pocket as if he was holding something. I waved and Zero and I walked out the gates, for the hardest good bye,

Zero stopped a little behind me and clipped something around my neck. I blinked in shock and looked at the small trinket. It was a small black rose with a diamond stem. The diamond had some red on it so it looked like it was bleeding: the blood rose. I smiled and held it in my hand,

"I'll treasure it forever." I said softly, barely a whisper.

"I'm glad you like it." I nodded, and smiled,

He wrapped and arm around my waist and pulled me into a deep kiss. It lasted as long as we could drag it out until we finally broke away.

"Good bye Zero. I love you." I said, my voice rough with sadness, he smiled,

"I love you too, good bye."

I turned and walked away, clutching the necklace. Right before the academy disappeared from view I turned around and waved at all three of them. They waved back and then they were gone.

Please Review, I am really upset about my lack of reviews really. Thanks.


	20. Chapter 20 Epilogue

Vampire knight fanfic-

Well I did get two review for which I am VERY thankful! YAY I AM SO FREAKING HAPPY I COULD RUN AROUND MY HOUSE SCREAMING LIKE AN IDIOT! You know what? I think I will! (does as said previously)  
>YAY! Now review this chapter and I may do anything said reviewer wants that has to do with the story (Draw a picture, write more, I DON'T CARE) And I am going to make a random addition to the real VK story line. Just for the sake of the story let's say Zero's birthday was the day after Rido's attack. Kay?<p>

Chapter 20/ epilogue-

"REN, ROSIE GET YOUR BUTTS MOVING!" I screamed at the twins who I had picked up on my travels.

"Luna you need to be nicer to them." My best friend in THE WORLD, Miyuki said. I stuck my tongue out at her and someone threw their arm over my shoulder,

"Miyuki don't you know our fearless leader at all? She's not nice to anyone." I rolled my eyes and looked at my second best friend, Alex.

"That's not true!" I tried to defend myself but I knew it was a mistake as soon as they smirked evilly,

"Of course..." Miyuki said,

"How could we forget about..." Alex supplied,

"ZERO?" they shouted.

I groaned but a small part of my gut fluttered in anticipation. It had been three years since I had seen him and today was his 18th birthday. I promised Yuuki I would visit either her or Zero on their sixteenth or eighteenth birthdays. I totally missed both of their sixteenth birthdays because of a job I had both times.

"Look can we just move? The academy is on the other side of town and we can't be late!" they snickered and nodded hurrying the twins up with the promise of our 'special' chocolates.

They were just chocolates that we put blood tablets in so they'd eat them. The twins were noble vampires who's parents left them, thinking they were cursed. Alex was a hunter who thought the association had become untrustworthy and Miyuki was the level D I saved on that fateful day. We were all very close friends and we didn't care if we were hunters or vampires.

"This is taking to long!" I exclaimed and jogged behind the twins, snarling playfully and chasing them through the town.

The squealed and ran just ahead of me. The twins were both four and our little group had started to call MY kids. I accepted it they looked creepily like me. They both had black hair but their eyes were a deep blue, unlike my own purple eyes. They actually called me mommy, it was a little weird but... They're four. I got over it.

"Mommy stop it!" Ren screeched.

"We ran! We ran!" Rosie added, giggling. I smiled at them,

"Fine, but now auntie and uncle are to far behind." I said, smiling at the twins. They returned the smile and raced away.

The next thing that happened was Miyuki and Alex came barreling through the street followed by a huge water serpent that the twins were trying so hard to control. I smiled and clapped my hands,

"Good job! You got it into the right form this time!" they cheered and high fived each other. The two teens glared at me,

"You...are...the worst... influence... EVER!" Alex gasped out while Miyuki nodded beside him. I smirked,

"I try. Now come one, who wants to meet Zero and Yuuki?" I sang. The twins cheered and ran ahead, skipping up the steps.

I let them go ahead but when I got half way up the steps a wall of scents hit my nose and I sprinted up the stairs, passing the twins,

"Go back with Auntie and Uncle and STAY THERE!" I commanded as I ran by.

I ran up and when I saw the gate my eyes widened, there were level E bodies everywhere and the gate was decimated. I gasped and I saw someone look up from the rubble. He was an older man with wavy black hair and blue eyes even though one was covered by an eye patch,

"Who are you?" he asked, he eye narrowing and drawing a gun I could tell was out of ammo,

"I'm Luna Enoshi, I'm a friend of the Crosses and Zero." I said clearly, not letting the shock show in my voice,

"What are you?" I shrugged,

"Same as Zero: hunter turned Level E. Has he been saved yet?" the man didn't answer, but focused behind my shoulder and I caught the scent of the rest of my group.

"They're fine, they won't hurt anyone." I said before he could ask.

"I came for Zero's birthday, can I see him?" his eyes narrowed,

"Let me get Cross, see what he says." I sighed and nodded, this was not going to be fun.

"Mommy what happened?" Rosie asked. I shook my head,

"I don't know sweetie but we'll find out soon." I said softly, patting her head gently.

We waited quietly for about five minutes before I heard running feet. I braced myself, turning my foot sideways and spreading my feet slightly just before the Chairman jumped me,

"LUNA IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!" he screamed. I quickly covered his mouth and put a finger to my lips,

"Shh! I'm here as a surprise for Zero's birthday! I cant have you spoiling the surprise." I said frowning playfully at him. HE nodded,

"Oh it's great to see you! I just wish you'd come at a better time." He said sadly, I tilted my head to the side,

"Why what happened?" his cheerful face fell and he shook his head,

"I'll tell you later, but it's fine now (Cue happy face return) OH! I know! I'll get everyone together for a little party! It'll get everyone's minds off the recent events!" I nodded and Rosie pulled on the bottom on my shirt, looking at the Chairman fearfully,

"Mommy who's that?" His eyes widened,

"Mommy?" I shook my head,

"They're nobles, abandoned and now they call my mom. And this is Chairman Cross, Chairman, this is Rosie, her twin Ren is…" I turned around and scanned the group, spying her on Alex's shoulders, "Right there."

"Oh I see you have a little group of followers with you." Miyuki and Alex had a face and I laughed,

"We're more like… a family of hired hands, we'll do anything within reason. We also at the top of the wanted list for both the Senate and the Association, I'm number one." I said proudly. He sweatdropped,

"What have you been up to Luna?" he groaned. I smiled,

"Whatever our clients want, we've retrieved stolen property, killed some vampires, scared the crap out of some hunters even taken down a few human criminals. And we've gotten _a lot_ of information, just for ourselves, about the senate and Association. That's what these two are for." I said, affectionately messing up Rosie's hair. She squealed and sent a small water bubble over me, drenching me. I snorted and shook my hair out,

"This is why I don't where white clothing _ever._" Alex snorted and I glared at him, kicking him in the leg. The Chairman stared at me with what looked like betrayal in his eyes,

"Are you two…" I shook my head feverishly and Alex smirked,

"I tried but she wouldn't shut up about already having a boyfriend, even though they haven't seen each other in three years." He said, smiling.

I blushed and kicked him in the leg again, much harder. He yelped and rubbed his calf, dropping Ren on accident, only to have her be caught by Miyuki.

"Good Catch Mi." I usually would've called her Yuki but I couldn't.

"This is Miyuki, she was the only one of Zane's Level Ds that were with him that I 'saved'." I told the chairman who looked curious,

"Saved? You pointed a gun at me and said leave, die or join you." I smiled,

"Yet you somehow chose two options." She rolled her eyes and smiled at the Chairman,

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I've heard a lot about you. As Luna said I'm Miyuki, the only sane one in this group." Alex made some sound of outrage but Miyuki and I glared at him and he shrugged,

"Okay she may be right."

"Well it's great to meet you! Now lets go get set up for the party! Come on!" He squealed, dragging us away. I hurriedly pulled up my hood and sprayed a very potent body spray all over myself to hide my scent. The chairman either didn't care or didn't notice cause he just kept going.

We went into the kitchen, the Chairman going first to check if anyone was there and then pushed the rest of us in.

"Okay we need to make a cake and I need to get the decorations from the closet. Can you make the cake Luna?" Everyone in my little group laughed,

"Miyuki?" She nodded and got to the cake.

"Hey Chairman. Can I help you with the decorations?" I said, really just wanting to talk to him. He understood and nodded. As soon as we were out of the room I stopped,

"What the hell happened here?" I hissed,

"I smell a lot of blood, and I sense two purebloods! The last time I check I _killed_ the second pureblood at this academy." He sighed and told me everything.

"So Yuuki is the Pureblood Kuran princess." I said trying to wrap my mind around that. he nodded,

"Can I go talk to her? I just want to surprise Zero." he looked hesitant but I gave him my no questions face and he sighed,

"I believe she is in the Moon dorms. Don't get caught!" I rolled my eyes and ran off, keeping to the trees and the shadows. I made it to the Moon dorms without seeing anyone and I got into the dorms just fine but as soon as I was in I was surrounded.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Aido asked, glaring slightly. I blinked and touched my shortened hair,

"Geez all I did was cut my hair I didn't think it made me look_ that_ different." Aido's jaw dropped,

"_Luna?_" I nodded,

"That is I. I came to celebrate Zero's birthday but then I found out my friend was recently reverted to a pureblood princess and I wanted to talk to her." Kain looked hesitant but I rolled my eyes,

"You guys know me, Kaname knows me, I think I can talk to Yuuki." I said, my annoyance building. They nodded,

"Right, but if you do get in trouble, we never saw you." I laughed and nodded, running up the stairs and then turning right, following the feeling of the pureblood that wasn't Kaname.

I opened the door quietly and stuck my head in. Yuuki was standing on the other side of the room, writing at a desk, her hair was much longer but she still wore a day class uniform.

"Kaname-sama?" she asked turning around after I closed the door,

"Nope, better." I said, smirking. She had spun around, saw me and pulled me into a hug in less than two seconds. I made a strange gagging noise,

"Yuuki…can't…breath!" She let me go,

"Oh sorry! I'm just so happy you're here! Has Zero seen you yet? Maybe you can cheer him up. he's not very happy with me at the moment." She looked sad but I just smiled,

"Oh don't worry about him, he's just a jerk. But no he doesn't know I'm here, Chairman is throwing a party for his birthday and I'm the main surprise. I think it's in about an hour. You _have _come!" Yuuki shifted uncomfortably,

"I don't think Zero would want me there and I don't know if Kaname-sama would let me go…" I stared at her,

"He's technically your brother, not your master, I don't think it matters. Besides, don't you want to meet my 'kids'?" Here eyes widened,

"YOU HAVE KIDS? But what about Zero? You're so mean Luna!" I laughed,

"They aren't actually my kids but they call my Mommy so I call them my kids. They're four year old twin girl nobles with the ability to control water and the cutest little children eveeer." I said, trying to lure her in. She faltered and started nodding,

"Oh I hate you! You know me to well I have to meet them!" I laughed, mentally cheering.

For the next ten minutes Yuuki and I caught up before I heard someone knock on the door, we both turned to the door and I sensed pureblood and Yuuki smiled,

"Come in Kaname-sama!" she said cheerfully. Kaname smiled back and looked at me,

"Well hello Luna, I wasn't aware you were here." I nodded,

"Just got in about a half hour ago. Hey Yuuki do you think we should be going?" She nodded and looked at Kaname pleadingly while I silently begged him behind her back,

"We're throwing a party for Zero, can I _please_ go?" Even from behind her I knew she was giving him the irresistible puppy eyes. He gave a small smile,

"I don't see why not." We cheered but Kaname gave me a look that clearly said 'protect her or else.' I nodded and turned to leave but Yuuki grabbed my arm and pulled me a different direction: towards the closet.

"Yuuki?" she giggled,

"We want you to look nice now don't we?" I gave her a fearful look,

"Oh no! Please don't make me wear a dress! Alex and Miyuki will never let me hear the end of it!" She gave me a funny look,

"Two people who travel with me." She nodded but turned to her closet anyway,

"Don't worry! Last year I bought a dress you would like so you could wear it your first day back! I would _never _wear it, but I got it just for you." She pulled out a dress that even _I _couldn't resist. I groaned,

"Damn it Yuuki! Why must you know me so well?" she laughed and ushered me into the bathroom.

I changed out of my normal jeans, t-shirt and jacket and into the dress. It was very short only going down to the mid thigh, and it was strapless, unfortunately shoving off my tattoo, and the long scar that stretched from my right shoulder to my left that Zane had given me. It was made of red silk and it had three layers of black lace that covered the dress at the bottom, the lace also lined the top of the dress. Down the front it was lace up and on the top right corner was a single black rose. It was beautiful, and it felt SO WEIRD WEARING IT! I stepped out and Yuuki smiled and clapped her hands. She then proceeded to force my hair into submission and force make up on me. I glared at her after she was done,

"I really hate you right now." She laughed and shook her head,

"No you know you love me." I grumbled.

"Now lets go! We're going to be late. And no climbing in the trees! You'll mess up your hair." I pouted and nodded,

"Fine, lets go."

We walked to the kitchen again and as soon as I walked in all talking stopped. Everyone stared at me, even the twins knew it was strange for me to wear a dress. I glared around the room, my face bright red,

"WHAT?" Alex was the first to speak,

"You're wearing a dress." I nodded,

"I noticed. Now to change the topic from me and my random dress wearing when is the birthday boy getting here?" I asked, spinning around to look at the chairman,

"NOW!" the twins screeched, running out of the room. I heard them talking excitedly,

"Are you Zero?" Rosie asked,

"Mommy told us a lot about you!" Ren added, without letting the possibly Zero person answer, Rosie giggled,

"She's wearing a dress."

"But she looks really pretty!" Ren added in a slightly scolding tone.

"Come see!" they said in unison. They pulled the probably either pissed, or very confused person into the room.

The person was in fact Zero. My breath caught in my throat, he had obviously been injured in the battle but that wasn't what struck me, everything about him, his eyes, his hair, his face…just _him_ I cant believe how much I'd missed him. He was staring at the girls in total confusion and shock then we all raised our voices together,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZERO!" we shouted and his eyes snapped up and they fell immediately on me. I smiled,

"Surprise." I said softly.

This was a surprisingly awkward moment. Zero just stood there and no one else knew what to do. I gave Miyuki and Alex a look and tilted my head slightly towards the door they nodded and subtly (not really) left. The chairman and Yuuki took the hint and left too. So now it was Zero and I…alone… and he still hadn't said or done anything. I decided to make the first move because I don't like awkward moments.

"Zero?" I asked carefully, walking up to him and frowning,

"You okay? You seem a little…out of it. Hey weren't you like this when I came back the first time?" he shook his head,

"Right sorry, I was…distracted…" I swear I almost melted at the sound of his voice. His eyes dropped for a second then he looked he in the eyes again. I scowled, I _just_ figured out why Yuuki picked such a short dress. Stupid hormones. I smiled anyway,

"It's fine. I've missed you." I said, blushing slightly. He chuckled,

"I missed you too."

With that I closed the small gap between us. I pressed my lips lightly against his. Just with that light touch it was like all my boundaries disappeared. This was Zero, my Zero. I pressed myself as close as I could to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He smiled and put his hands gently on my hips. For some reason I could feel…sorrow in his touch, his kiss so I forced myself to pull back and look at him,

"Zero what's wrong?" he looked away and didn't answer. I had no clue but two people who shared my head did,

"_**Do you think it's like what happened with us?" **_Kanari asked sadly. My eyed widened, the chairman had told me Ichiru had joined the day class after Shizuka Hio was killed and from what I could tell, he was a level D, permanently.

"Zero. Is it Ichiru?" I asked quietly, forcing him to look at me. he nodded. I smiled sadly and tapped his head,

"If you're like me he may just invade your head and you will wish you could somehow kill them." I said, really just talking to myself

"_**Hey! That is not nice! Don't listen to her Zero, we are very helpful!"**_ Kanari said, once again forcing her voice into mine.

"Kanari?" Zero asked, confused. I/ Kanari nodded,

"_**Thanks to the fact that I am technically as strong as Luna I can force my will on hers and talk through her but not for lon-."**_ I regained my voice and shook my head,

"Sorry bout that. Anyway ya, Kanari and Ryuu are forever in my head so you may get to talk to Ichiru." He smiled and he looked a little relieved.

"but now I'm all depressed TIME FOR CAKE!" I screamed and jogged over to the window. I saw everyone sitting around talking so I screamed again,

"DID YOU NOT JUST HEAR ME? CAKE TIME!" there was a general chorus of 'yays' and everyone walked over to the door. I turned to Zero,

"There are going to be three other vampires not including Yuuki so I want you to be nice." I warned him. He nodded then he looked at me with slightly narrowed eyes,

"That reminds me, why did those little girls call you Mommy?" I laughed,

"I adopted them pretty much. Besides they're four, which means I would've been here when I got pregnant if they were mine." I raised an eyebrow at him and I saw a slight pink tint wash over his face. I snickered and Alex came prancing in,

"Hello my terrifying Luna, are you scaring, embarrassing or injuring people this time?" I pretended to consider, then pointed to the twins

"Scaring and embarrassing." He nodded, looking from Zero to the twins and he smirked widely,

"Oh how fun! Should I tell the twins to start calling him Daddy?" he asked.

I laughed and shook my head but I raised and eyebrow and shifted my hairs so my head inclined slightly before looking back up at Zero. Alex smirked deviously and walked over to the twins, whispering something in their ears. They're eyes widened and they nodded happily. I decided to distance myself to go get cake at the perfect moment. The two girls jumped him screaming

"DADDY!" Everyone burst out laughing.

We all talked and caught up, we gave Zero our gifts if we had anything. Everyone had something. He excepted it but he seemed to look a little out of it. I stayed at his side the whole time, our hands were always together or he had a hand around my waist.

When the night finally ended we all split up, Yuuki went back to the Moon dorms with a pleasant good-bye, The chairman excused himself while my group was a little out of place. We didn't know when we were leaving and if we were staying we didn't know where.

"So um…what now?" Miyuki asked hold one of the twins while Alex held the other. I shrugged,

"There's a hotel in town…" Zero shook his head,

"You can stay here. There's three extra rooms." I nodded, smiling thankfully at him,

"The twins can stay in one and you two get your own rooms." I said pointing at each person in turn. Miyuki and Alex looked at each other then back at me, eyebrows raised,

"And where does that leave you?" I smirked and wrapped my arms around Zero,

"Where do ya think?" they smirked and nodded,

"Okaaay."

"We'll go put the twins to bed now…" they said and pretty much ran away. I rolled my eyes,

"Stupid perverted friends." I muttered and we walked casually to his room.

I frowned at me dress, not comfortable. I sighed and untangled myself from Zero, walking over to his closet. I flipped through as if it were mine, grabbed a pair of pants and a button up shirt and walked away,

"Make yourself at home." Zero said with a raised eyebrow. I stuck my tongue out at him and walked over to his bathroom. I changed quickly, not liking how everyone had had a perfect view of my scar for the past few hours. I came back out and skipped over to the bed. I sat down next to him and didn't say anything. I loved that I didn't have to he just knew.

"You don't want to leave again." It wasn't a question but he might've asked me if I would rather kill him or the twins. I shook my head,

"I don't want to leave again but I have to. I have jobs all over the world. And I have to do that, I promised myself I would." I muttered sadly, feeling tears well up in my eyes. He pulled me closer to him and I rested my head on his chest.

"I'll come with you." He said suddenly. I was going to use my same excuse as before but he wasn't going to listen,

"Yuuki is leaving with Kuran and so is the rest of the night class. I have nothing else here." He said with a slight hint of sadness in his voice. I looked up at him,

"You'd really leave your life and live on the run like the rest of us?" he smirked,

"Well actually seeing that the senate and the Hunter's association have crumbled and are trying to rebuild themselves you aren't wanted at the moment." The truth hit me light a lightning bolt.

"You should be the next president of the association. We should all stay here." I mumbled, my smile growing with each word,

"We could have a home again." He nodded,

"Home." I tested the word and smiled,

"They would love it! But I am not living in the Academy, we'll buy a house on the suburbs of the town, you still need to attend school so you can stay here, then when you graduate you can come with us! We can take trips to do our business then come home! This is great!" I cried. I heard the door open and Miyuki stuck her head in,

"Could you be a little quieter with your epiphanies? Some of us are trying to sleep." She grumbled. I nodded,

"Sorry Mi." she walked away and I hugged Zero.

Suddenly the day's activates rushed up on me and I almost fell asleep just like that. So instead I yawned and leaned against his chest, hoping he'd get the hint. He did and laid back. I smiled and fell asleep, smiling.

Everything was going to be okay, I had a home, I had a family and I had Zero.

A/N- This is it! Unless someone tells me to do something else. I hope you all liked "The new Students at Cross Academy." I sure enjoyed writing it. **YOU SHOULD STILL REVIEW!**


End file.
